Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters
by Mondtanz
Summary: SAISEI #6: Hiei rief im Schlaf. Kurama wollte helfen. Das Ergebnis: Yusuke und Kuwabara werden ausgeschickt, um Hieis Schwester zu retten, eine Eisjungfer, deren Tränen sich in wertvolle Juwelen verwandeln. Aber während das Team Urameshi die Liebe im Kopf hat, hofft Koenma, dass diese Mission dem Geister-Detektiv die Augen für eine dunklere Seite der Menschheit öffnen wird.
1. Prolog

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond The Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer zum Copyright:** YU YU HAKUSHO SAISEI wurde von Mayuri Hoshigawa geschrieben und basiert auf der Original Mangaserie YU YU HAKUSHO von Yoshihiro Togashi.

Die Rechte liegen beim jeweiligen Eigentümer. Mayuri verdient mit dem Projekt kein Geld und ich mache hier "nur" die Übersetzung :-)

Weitere Geschichten zum Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei – Projekt findet ihr auf der Internetseite www . yyh - saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen) oder hier unter dem Autorennamen Mayushii.

Der Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel der Geschichte.

**WARNUNGEN:** Gewalt, Kindesmissbrauch, Folter, Wortwahl, zweideutige Themen, Homosexualität

**PAARE:** Yusuke+Keiko+Botan, Kuwabara+Yukina, Kurama/Hiei

* * *

**Prolog**

Der Sturm hatte gegen Sonnenuntergang eingesetzt.

Er fing an wie Stürme das immer taten, mit einer Veränderung von sanft wehendem Wind zu heftigen, betäubend kalten Böen. Sein schrilles Pfeifen in den Bäumen hätte die meisten Leute sich die Ohren zuhalten lassen, aber Hiei schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf, als würde er einer wunderschöne Melodie lauschen. Der Wind zauste sein Haar, küsste seine Wangen, zupfte an seinem Umhang und Schal wie ein Kind, das die Aufmerksamkeit eines seiner älteren Geschwister wecken will. Tief einatmend ließ er seine Abwehr nur ein wenig sinken und hieß die Umarmung des Winters willkommen.

_Wie lange ist es her?_

Ein leises Rauschen begleitete die erste Welle aus Schnee, die sich über den Park ergoss und Gras und Bäume und Hiei mit Eiskristallen wie feinen Sand überschüttete. Er lächelte fast ob des leisen Prasselns. Dann drang ein anderes Geräusch zu ihm vor, ein Rascheln von trockenem, brüchigen Gras und unter Füßen brechenden Zweigen.

Verdammt. Hiei versuchte es abzublocken und sich wieder im Schneefall zu verlieren, aber die Schritte kamen schnell näher und er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage wäre, wen auch immer ihn aufgesucht hatte zu ignorieren. Er runzelte die Stirn und schob die Hände in die Taschen. Soziale Interaktion, was für eine nervige Angelegenheit.

"Ah! Hiei, da bist du!" erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Kurama kam auf den kleinen Youkai zu und hielt nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm an. "Was tust du?"

"Nichts, was dich angeht," sagte Hiei steif.

Kuramas melodramatisches Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein Wölkchen weißen Nebels.

"Nun, ich vermute das stimmt," gab er zu. "Aber es ist höflich zu fragen – du weißt schon, Interesse an anderen zu zeigen."

"Und wenn die anderen kein Interesse an dir haben?" fragte Hiei harsch.

"Oh…" Kurama täuschte Überraschung und Kränkung vor. "Sagst du, dass du dich nicht für mich interessierst?"

Hiei schnaubte verächtlich. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft, am wenigsten für die Kuramas. Der Fuchs redete dauernd, schien aber nie etwas wichtiges zu sagen, und nun war er in einer seiner _verspielten_ Launen, also ergab was er sagte noch weniger Sinn als sonst. Nur daran zu denken brachte Hiei dazu, auf etwas einschlagen zu wollen. Er fing an wegzugehen, aber Kurama rief ihm noch einmal nach, bevor er entkommen konnte.

"Warte eine Minute. Du planst doch nicht etwa, die Nacht hier im Park zu verbringen, oder? Es ist zu kalt, um draußen zu schlafen."

Hiei warf einen scharfen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Kälte kümmerte ihn nicht. Kurama hingegen war in einen schweren blau-grauen Überzieher und einen Rollkragenpullover gekleidet. Offenbar war es zu kalt, zumindest für Kuramas übermäßig empfindlichen, menschlichen Körper.

"Aber ich bin ein Feueryoukai," bemerkte Hiei. "Ich kann mich selber warm halten."

"Aber das verbraucht Energie," erwiderte Kurama. "Warum solltest du Kraft verschwenden, wenn du genauso gut einen warmen Platz zum Bleiben finden könntest?" Hiei zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Kurama lächelte überzeugend. "Du bist mehr als willkommen, diese Nacht in meinem Haus zu verbringen."

Dieses verdammte Lächeln... Kurama konnte wahrscheinlich jeden überzeugen, alles zu tun, nur wenn er einen so ansah. Hiei war geneigt das Angebot abzulehnen, nur um zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht umstimmen ließ. Andererseits konnte Hiei in einer Nacht wie dieser eine sichere Unterkunft nicht ablehnen. Er gab sich damit zufrieden, sich zu Kurama umzudrehen und den Kopf nach unten und zur Seite zu drehen, ähnlich einem Hund, der sich nicht sicher war, ob es die Mühe Wert war, jemandes Haustier zu werden, nur um aus dem Zwinger zu kommen.

"Hmph…" Hiei versuchte, nicht bei dem Gedanken gezähmt zu werden wütend zu starren. Vielleicht mochte es Kurama drinnen gefangen zu sein, aber Hiei hasste es. "Warum sollte ich mit dir mitkommen?"

"Außer deine Energie nicht zu verschwenden würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun. Allein der Gedanke, dass du hier draußen bleibst lässt mich frieren." Kurama zitterte, aber Hiei konnte nicht erkennen, ob ihm tatsächlich kalt war, oder ob er einfach nur zeigen wollte, dass er recht hatte. "Komm, es geht schon in Ordnung. Ich habe ein extra Futon und ich kann dir eine heiße Mahlzeit besorgen, wenn du sie haben willst. Ich werde dir den Service noch nicht einmal in Rechnung stellen."

Hiei kniff misstrauisch ein Auge zu. Er vertraute Kuramas Absichten nicht vollständig, aber er wäre ein Narr, wenn er sich heute Nacht Essen und eine sichere Unterkunft entgehen lassen würde. Die Stirn runzelnd sah er ein wenig nach links auf den Boden.

Kuramas Lächeln wurde breiter.

* * *

Später an diesem Abend kam Kurama mit einer Reservedecke in sein Zimmer zurück, die er aus dem Wandschrank im Flur genommen hatte. Überall konnte er Beweise für Hieis Gegenwart sehen: einen leeren Teller Curryreis auf dem Schreibtisch, schwarze Kleidung, die zum Trocknen über der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls hing, ein Futon, das in der Nähe des Bettes auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war, Stiefel, die achtlos in die Nähe des Fensterbretts geworfen worden waren. Kuramas Lächeln wurde breiter, als er den Spuren bis zu seinem Gast folgte. Hiei saß im Fenster und sah in dem sackartigen grauen T-Shirt und Schlafanzughosen mit der Schläfe an das Glas gelehnt irgendwie so aus, als ob er dort hin gehörte.

"Nanu, war nicht die Absicht hinter allem, dich von der Kälte weg zu bekommen?" murmelte Kurama zu sich selbst. Er durchquerte vorsichtig den Raum, um seinen Freund nicht zu wecken und war kurz davor, die Decke um Hiei zu wickeln, als er ein leises Geräusch von dem schlafenden Youkai hörte.

_"Yu…"_

Kurama hielt inne. Er lauschte einen Augenblick lang gespannt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hiei ein zweites Mal murmelte.

_"Yuki…"_

_'Yuki…?' Schnee?_ Kurama fragte sich, ob Hiei die Kälte störte. Er beobachtete, wie sich der kleine Youkai im Schlaf bewegte, aber Hiei rutschte nicht unterbewusst von der Kälte weg. Stattdessen bewegte er sich noch näher heran und presste seine Wange an die Fensterscheibe. Seine Hand langte aufwärts, als ob er sie nach etwas ausstrecken würde, und als die Handfläche auf das eisige Glas traf, rieb er daran und hinterließ deutliche Abdrücke im Reif. Kuramas Augen verengten sich als er die Situation neu einschätzte. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass Hiei einfach auf dem Fensterbrett eingeschlafen war, weil seine Erschöpfung ihn überwältigt hatte. Nun fragte sich Kurama, ob die Kälte ihn nicht tatsächlich in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte.

_"Yuki…na…"_

Kurama blinzelte und dann wurden seine Augen weicher. _Ah, das ist es also._

Hiei zitterte, was Kurama die Stirn runzeln ließ. Selbst wenn Hiei die Kälte mochte, würde er immer noch krank werden, wenn er zu lange dort blieb. Kurama legte die Decke um Hiei und bewegte ihn geschickt so herum, dass sein Arm über Kuramas Schultern geschlungen war. Der kleinere Youkai wimmerte, als er den Kontakt mit der Kälte verlor. _Entschuldige Hiei, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dir in meinem eigenen Haus eine Unterkühlung zuziehst._

_"Yukina…"_ Hieis Murmeln klang jetzt etwas höher, fast wie ein Wimmern. _"Warte…"_

Kurama ignorierte das Wimmern, während er Hiei auf das Futon legte und die Decke über ihn zog. Dann ging er zu seinem eigenen, im westlichen Stil gehaltenen Bett und glitt unter die Bettdecke. Er drehte sich zunächst zur Wand, aber Hiei murmelte weiterhin im Schlaf diesen Namen und Kurama konnte nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Der sture, stoische Youkai hatte noch niemals zuvor so ausgesehen... er ließ nie wirklich irgendwelchen Schmerz erkennen. _Wer genau ist diese Yukina?_ Kurama beobachtete Hieis Gesicht, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen und den Mund zusammengepresst, bis er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte.


	2. Eine wehklagende Schönheit

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Eine wehklagende Schönheit**

Montag war der Tag, an dem die fürs Saubermachen nach dem Unterricht zuständigen Gruppen gewechselt wurden. Jede Gruppe bestand aus vier Schülern, und für drei Wochen des Halbjahres wurde von ihnen erwartet, dass sie nach dem normalen Unterricht blieben und die entsprechenden Aufgaben erledigten. Diese Woche bestand die Gruppe aus Takai Norita, Misako Satou, Keiko Yukimura und Yusuke Urameshi.

Wie gewöhnlich waren sie unterbesetzt.

"Ugh!" rief Misako genervt, während sie eines der Fenster mit einem Lappen und einer blauen Reinigungslösung wischte. "Es ist nicht fair, dass wir drei hier mit Arbeit für vier feststecken. Warum kann Urameshi nicht einmal seinen Teil erledigen? Ich weiß, dass ich ihn heute in der Schule gesehen habe."

"Ich weiß," stimmte Takai zu, der seinen Schwamm in seinen Eimer tunkte und damit fortfuhr, die Tafel abzuwaschen. "Sie sollten Urameshi einfach von der Liste nehmen, oder so. Selbst wenn er zur Schule kommt, bleibt er nie, um seinen Teil der Aufgaben zu erledigen. Kannst du glauben, dass er dieses Halbjahr schon fünf Wochen gefehlt hat? Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch nicht rausgeworfen wurde."

Die Beschwerden ihrer Gruppenmitglieder ließen Keiko innehalten und den Schrubber an ihre Brust ziehen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatten. Das Winterhalbjahr war sieben Wochen alt und Yusuke war öfter abwesend als dass er die Schule besucht hätte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sich Keiko nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihn weiter dazu drängen sollte zur Schule zu kommen, oder ob sie akzeptieren sollte, dass es eine verlorene Sache war. Die akademische Laufbahn lag schließlich nicht jedem und er schien bei seinem neuen Praktikum recht erfolgreich zu sein. Yusuke schien Arbeit der Schule vorzuziehen, aber wenn das der Fall war, warum meldete er sich dann nicht ab? Bis er die formale Entscheidung traf, sich von der Schule zurückzuziehen, war er immer noch dazu verpflichtet, sie zu besuchen. Keiko erinnerte ihn jedes Mal daran, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. …Oh, na gut, vielleicht war sie penetrant, aber sie tat das nur, weil sie es musste. Sie war sich sicher, dass er auch heute wieder geschwänzt hätte, wäre sie nicht zu seiner Wohnung gegangen und hätte ihn eigenhändig in den Unterricht gezerrt.

Dennoch mochte Keiko nicht daran denken, dass die Leute so über ihn sprachen, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war um sich zu verteidigen. Das war einfach unverschämt.

"Nun, vielleicht gehen wir zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht. Es stimmt, dass Yusuke nicht so oft zur Schule kommt wie er sollte, aber er hat gerade ein Praktikum in einer Detektei angefangen," sagte Keiko gerechterweise und versuchte so, für Yusuke einzustehen. "Ich denke, dieser neue Job beansprucht wahrscheinlich einen großen Teil seiner Zeit."

Takai und Misako sahen Keiko ungläubig an.

"Ein Detektiv? Ha! Er begeht wahrscheinlich mehr Verbrechen als er aufklärt," lachte Misako.

"Und wie hat er überhaupt die Erlaubnis der Schule erhalten, einen Job anzunehmen?" sagte Takai skeptisch. "Komm schon, Yukimura, du solltest nicht versuchen, ihn zu verteidigen. Du weißt, dass er sich nur herausredet."

"Das ist nicht wahr," beharrte Keiko, und jetzt tat sie es eher um sich selbst zu beruhigen, anstatt für ihren Freund einzutreten. "Yusuke gibt es immer zu, wenn er etwas Falsches getan hat. Er wird es zwar wieder tun, aber er lügt nicht deswegen oder versucht es zu vertuschen…"

"Natürlich tut er das nicht," sagte Takai gedehnt. Keiko runzelte die Stirn.

* * *

Wie immer ließ solches Gerede den Gegenstand des Gesprächs einen gewaltigen, rotzspritzenden Nieser ausstoßen.

"Bäh…" Yusuke wischte sich seine laufende Nase mit der Rückseite seines Ärmels ab und kümmerte sich nicht um die angewiderten Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Er warf einen finsteren Blick hoch zum grauen Himmel und grummelte zu sich selbst, "Nun, so viel zu sonnigem Himmel und T-Shirt-Wetter. Frag mich, ob der Wetterfrosch sich die Vorhersagen aus dem Arsch ziehen muss, oder ob sie von selber rauskommen..."

Yusuke inspizierte den vorderen Hof der Schule und sah, wie Mädchen sich zusammendrängten und Jungen entschlossen ihre Kragen über den Mund zogen. Wie Yusuke hatten sie an diesem Morgen den Wetterbericht gehört und gedacht, dass es warm genug wäre, nur in ihrer Schuluniform nach draußen zu gehen. Yusukes verärgertes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich nur, als er eine Gruppe von vier Jungen am Tor entdeckte, die einzige Gruppe, die Mäntel mitgebracht hatte.

"Danke für den Tipp, Kuwabara," sagte Sawamura, der es in seiner dicken Jacke und der mit Ohrklappen versehenen Mütze schön warm hatte. "Mann, wenn ich nur mit einer Jacke rausgegangen wäre, würde ich jetzt glatt erfrieren."

"Aber woher wusstest du, dass es so kalt werden würde?" fragte Okubo neugierig.

"Hatte nur so'n Gefühl," grinste Kuwabara, der es in seinem pelzverbrämten grünen Mantel, der ihm bis zu den Knien ging, mollig warm hatte. "Du weißt, dass ich wegen so was Vorahnungen krieg, und ich hatte eine, als ich heut Morgen aufgewacht bin…"

"Also hast du deinen Schuh hochgeworfen und er ist auf der Seite gelandet?"

Kuwabara riss den Kopf hoch und begann sich umzudrehen um zu sehen, wer die abfällige Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde die Rückseite seines Kragens nach hinten gezogen und eine Handvoll eisiger Schneematsch ergoss sich über seinen Rücken. Er kreischte auf und krallte nach seinem nassen Rücken.

_"Urameshi, du ehrloser Feigling!"_ brüllte Kuwabara. _"Warum trittst du mir nicht offen gegenüber?"_

Er drehte sich um und konnte seinen grinsenden Rivalen einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sehen, bevor ein fetter Schneeball ihn genau zwischen seien Augen zerplatzte.

"Hey, du hast darum gebeten," grinste Yusuke anzüglich, dessen bloße Hände immer noch kalt waren und vor Schnee tropften.

"Na ja, Kuwabara, er hat dir auf jeden Fall gegenüber gestanden," sagte Kirishima ironisch.

"Uh-huh," stimmten Sawamura und Okubo hilfreich zu und nickten gleichzeitig.

In Kuwabaras heißem, rotem Gesicht schmolz der Schnee mit einem leisen Zischen. Mit einem Schnauben, das an einen zornigen Stier erinnerte, warf er sich vorwärts, ergriff Yusuke an der Vorderseite seiner Schuljacke und versuchte ihn von den Füßen zu heben. Irgendwie schüchterte dieses Verhalten den kleineren Übeltäter überhaupt nicht ein, der nur noch breiter grinste.

"Du Punk! Wir beide, du und ich, klären das hier und jetzt!" knurrte Kuwabara.

"Klar, warum nicht?" grinste Yusuke. "Und schau mal, der Eisbeutel liegt hier und wartet nur darauf, dass ich dein Gesicht in den Boden ramme."

"Yeah, nun – selber!" stotterte Kuwabara, dem keine bessere Retourkutsche einfallen wollte.

Yusuke rollte mit den Augen. "Der war gut."

Mit diesen Worten griff Yusuke nach oben, griff Kuwabaras Handgelenk und drehte fest genug, dass dieser eine leichte Reibungsverbrennung erlitt. Kuwabaras Schmerzensschrei folgte schnell ein weiterer Ruf, als die beiden Jungen ihren täglichen Kampf begannen. Yusuke war bereits dabei, den Schauplatz des Verbrechens zu verlassen, als Botan auftaucht, die mit ihrer rosafarbenen, dicken Ski-Jacke und dicken schwarzen Leggins nicht danach aussah, als ob ihr kalt wäre. Yusuke zog ein finsteres Gesicht. Okay, hatte jeder mit spiritueller Wahrnehmung gewusst, wie kalt es heute werden würde?

"Hi Yusuke," zwitscherte Botan winkend.

"Nein." Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei.

Botan brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. Als sie das tat, stapfte sie Yusuke mit geballten Fäusten und knirschenden Zähnen hinterher. Wenn Yusuke in Stimmung gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, wie ähnlich sie einem Monster sehen konnte, wenn sie wütend war. Wie auch immer… er war es nicht, also ließ er es sein.

_"Nein?_ Was meinst du mit _nein_? Hey, komm zurück! Du hast einen Job zu erledigen!"

"Schau mal Botan, vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber es ist hier draußen schweinekalt! Ich gehe nirgendwo hin! Wenigstens nicht ohne Mantel und einen _wirklich_ guten Grund!" maulte Yusuke.

"Na gut!" Das blauhaarige Mädchen stürzte sich vorwärts, schlang ihre Arme um Yusukes Schultern und hielt eine Plattenbox aus Plastik vor seine Augen. "Wir gehen zu dir nach Hause, holen dir einen Mantel und während wir da sind, kannst du dir deinen guten Grund ansehen." Man konnte förmlich einen hilfreichen Pfeil mit der Aufschrift _Guter Grund_ sehen, der auf die Plastikbox deuten sehen.

Yusukes Gesicht wurde leer.

"Botan, ist das eine Blu-Ray?"

"Selbstverständlich ist es das! Es ist eine spezielle Blu-Ray, auf der Koenmas Telefonnummer verschlüsselt ist, damit wir von jedem normalen Fernseher aus Koenma in seinem Büro anrufen können," sagte sie stolz.

"Großartig. Und hast du dir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht gar keinen Blu-Ray Player _habe_?"

"… Oh."

Botan glitt mit der Begeisterung eines Blutegels, der gerade mit Salz bestreut worden war, von Yusukes Schultern. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme und sah mit dem gezogenen Schmollmund so aus, als ob sie davon, dass ihr Plan durchkreuzt worden war, gründlich deprimiert war. Yusuke runzelte ob ihres enttäuschten Gesichtsausdrucks die Stirn und drehte sich dann zu dem grün und blau geschlagenen Körper um, den er am Schultor hatte liegen lassen.

"Hey, Kuwabara! Hast du einen Blu-Ray Player?"

* * *

Nach einem schnellen Zwischenstopp in Yusukes Wohnung, den er dazu nutzte, sich Jeans, ein Sweatshirt und seine schwarze Lederjacke anzuziehen, ging das Trio zu Kuwabaras Haus. Kuwabara zog schnell seine von Schnee und Blut getränkte Uniform aus und nun saßen die drei im Wohnzimmer, in dem wie üblich Tee und Cracker zum Verzehr auf dem Tisch bereit standen. Botan benutzte Verbände und ein wenig heilende Energie, um Kuwabaras Wunden zu versorgen, währen Yusuke mit saurer Mine das Video vorbereitete.

"Danke, dass du uns hast mitkommen lassen, Kuwabara," sagte Botan dankbar. Sie warf Yusukes Rücken einen scheelen Blick zu. "Wenn nein gewisser Jemand auf der Höhe der Zeit wäre, hätten wir uns dir nicht so aufdrängen müssen …"

"Oh halt die Klappe," grummelte Yusuke. Er schob die Schublade des Players zu und ging zurück zum Tisch um sich zu setzen. "Dann lasst uns mal sehen, wohin uns die Schnullerbacke jetzt schickt. Wer will wetten, dass es Hawaii ist?"

"Still," zischte Botan hinter dem Finger, den sie sich auf die Lippen gepresst hatte.

Der ursprünglich rein blaue Bildschirm zeigte nun als Logo einen roten Kreis mit dem schwarzen Kanji für Monarch in der Mitte. Nach ein paar Sekunden veränderte er sich wieder, dieses Mal zeigte er Koenma, der eilig damit aufhörte, mit jemandem rechts hinter der Kamera zu reden.

_"Ahem… Ich nehme an, du hast die Platte bekommen."_ Koenmas Augen wurden plötzlich rund. _"Kuwabara, was machst du da drüben?"_

"Wir sind in seinem Haus, Koenma. Yusuke hat keinen Blu-Ray Player," sagte Botan.

_"Was? Das kann nicht stimmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir einen gekauft habe…"_ Koenma runzelte die Stirn. Yusukes Gesicht verfinsterte sich bedrohlich, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Nun, wir _hatten_ einen…" Bis Atsuko ihn in betrunkener Wut zerschlagen hatte, weil ihre zerkratzte Raubkopie von _Bridezilla Schlägt Zurück_ endlich den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Als ob Yusuke die Erinnerung irgendwie an alle übertragen hatte, stand Kuwabara und Botan plötzlich der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Koenma schloss die Augen und kniff in seinen Nasenrücken.

_"Yusuke, wirklich…"_

"Nun, es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Hast du jetzt eine Mission für mich oder nicht?"

_"Ja, die habe ich. Außerdem ist es wichtig."_

"Dann komm zum Punkt!" verlangte Yusuke.

_"Schon gut, schon gut, kein Grund laut zu werden,"_ sagte Koenma, während er beschwichtigend mit den Händen wedelte. Das Bild wechselte plötzlich von Koenmas Büro zu einer Vogelperspektive von einem großen Landhaus umgeben von einem dichten, grünen Wald. _"Hier werdet ihr für eure nächste Mission hinreisen. Es ist eine Festung ungefähr dreihundert Kilometer von eurer Stadt entfernt, im Honetadare Valley. Nach Aussage von verlässlichen Botschaftervögeln wird hier eine gewisse Person gefangen gehalten, die ihr so bald wie möglich herausholen müsst."_

"Ist es jemand wichtiges?" fragte Yusuke, als das Bild wieder zu Koenmas Büro zurück wechselte.

Koenma sah die Person hinter der Kamera fragend an und nickte dann.

_"Wichtig, ja, das würde ich sagen. Der Name der Gefangenen ist Yukina. Sie ist eine Eisyoukai – eine Koorime um genau zu sein. Das sind Eisjungfern, die man selbst im Makai nur selten zu Gesicht bekommt, da sie dazu neigen, sich auf eine Gletscherinsel zurückzuziehen."_ Koenma nahm etwas aus einem samtbedeckten Schmuckkästchen und hielt es in die Höhe. Es war eine kleine, perfekte Kugel, die aus etwas gemacht zu sein schien, das wie irisierendes Glas aussah. _"Und aus diesem Grund wurde Yukina gefangen genommen."_

"Eine Murmel?" sagte Yusuke ausdruckslos.

_"Nicht nur irgendeine 'Murmel'."_

Botan ließ plötzlich den Cracker fallen, in den sie gerade hatte beißen wollen.

"Oh meine Güte — ist das ein Hiruiseki Stein?" keuchte Botan, die beeindruckt aussah.

_"In der Tat,"_ sagte Koenma ernsthaft. _"Es sind unbezahlbare Kristalle, die genauso selten sind wie die Youkai, die sie produzieren. Seht ihr, ein Hiruseki Stein ist einfach die Träne einer Koorime. Yukinas Kidnapper hoffen mit ihr Profit zu machen, indem sie sie dazu zwingen, die Juwelen in einem unnatürlichen Tempo zu erzeugen."_

Kuwabaras Stirn zog sich in Falten.

"Warte. Also zwingen sie sie zum Weinen, nur damit sie ein bisschen Geld verdienen können?" sagte Kuwabara, dessen Ehrenkodex alleine durch den Gedanken daran beleidigt wurde. "Was für eine Art von Widerling würde so etwas tun?"

_"Ich bin froh, dass du gefragt hast."_ Das Bild veränderte sich wieder, dieses Mal zu einem ungewöhnlich hässlichen Fahndungsfoto. Der Mann auf dem Bild hatte ein vor Fett fast zerfließendes Gesicht und keine Haare auf dem Kopf außer seinem dünnen Schnurrbart und den Augenbrauen. Unter seinen Hängebacken war der Kragen eines gut geschnittenen Maßanzugs kaum zu sehen. _"Hier ist der Mensch, der hinter der Aktion steckt. Sein Name lautet Gonzou Tarukane. Offiziell ist er ein Juwelier. Inoffiziell ist er ein Gangster, der mit dem Verkauf von seltenen Juwelen ein kleines Vermögen auf dem Schwarzmarkt verdient hat."_

"Also! Wir gehen rein und retten die Jungfrau in Not. Klingt einfach," sagte Yusuke angenehm überrascht.

"Und das würde es sein, würde Tarukanes Herumgepfusche mit Youkai bei Yukina enden. Er hat nicht wenige Youkai zum Schutz seiner Festung angeheuert."

"Natürlich hat er das," grummelte Yusuke. "Welcher Verbrecherboss hat nicht ein paar Youkai, die seine Beute bewachen?"

_"Begreife, Yusuke, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass du Yukina schnell und sicher zurück bringst,"_ betonte Koenma.

"Okay," Yusuke zog eine finstere Miene, "und woher sollen wir wissen, wen wir suchen müssen? Wirst du uns ein Bild geben oder was?"

_"Ich kann euch etwas Besseres zeigen,"_ sagte Koenma bereitwillig. Er nickte der Person zu, die nicht zu sehen war, und das Bild änderte sich wieder zu einer wackelnden Ansicht von Bäumen weiter unten und einer sich schnell nähernden Festung. _"Dieses Video wurde durch die Augen eines unserer Vögel aufgenommen. Es gibt keinen Ton, aber ich nehme an, dass das Bild für eine positive Identifizierung ausreichen wird."_

Yusuke, Kuwabara und Botan beugten sich alle vor um einen besseren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen. Die schwankende Kamera stabilisierte sich etwas, das Bild wurde schärfer und hielt außerhalb eines großen Fensters an, dessen gitterartiger Rahmen mit Talismanen aus Papier beklebt war. Die Kamera schoss im Sturzflug auf das Fenster zu und hüpfte direkt durch den glaslosen Rahmen und auf das Fensterbrett. Der Raum dahinter war finster und bedrückend, aber da war etwas Blasses am Rand des Bildschirms. Eine Sekunde verging bevor der blasse, verschwommene Fleck plötzlich ins Sichtfeld trat.

Der Fleck stellte sich als junges Mädchen heraus, das wahrscheinlich nicht älter als Yusuke war. Sie hatte einen kleinen, dürren Körper und war in einen hellblauen Kimono gekleidet, dessen dunkelblaue Schärpe adrett um ihre Taille gewickelt war. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wurde von langem, mintgrünem Haar umrahmt, das zum großen Teil in einem tief gebundenen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst war. Während sie zusahen, kam Yukina auf die Kamera zu und beugte sich hinunter, und lächelte sanft. Ihre rubinartigen Augen leuchteten vor Zärtlichkeit und ihre Lippen formten die Worte _Guten Morgen_, während sie einladend ihre Hand ausstreckte.

Kuwabara sprang auf die Füße als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass er auf glühenden Kohlen säße.

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen!" stieß er hervor.

Yusuke zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was? Was ist los mit dir?"

Yusuke stand auf und schlurfte herum, damit er nach Kuwabara sehen konnte. Der größere Junge war seltsam steif geworden, mit an die Seiten gepressten Armen und eigenartig zuckenden Fingern. Yusuke lehnte sich seitwärts, so dass er Kuwabaras Gesicht ansehen konnte und zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Kuwabara? Alles okay? …Brauchst du einen Arzt?" fragte Yusuke, der anfing sich Sorgen zu machen. Kuwabara murmelte etwas, das nur Yusuke hören konnte. Was immer es auch war, es ließ den kleineren Jungen einen schnellen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen, um dann ungläubig wieder Kuwabara anzusehen. "Nein, warte, ist das dein Ernst? Hast du's mit blauhaarigen Puppen oder was?"

_"Was?"_ Koenmas Stimme klang wieder vom Bildschirm her und das Bild wechselte zu seinem Büro zurück, wo er misstrauisch das Gesicht zu einer finsteren Grimasse verzog. _"Worüber sprecht ihr da drüben?"_

Kuwabara drehte sich schnell um und drehte sich ein bisschen zu weit, so dass er eine weitere volle Drehung vollführen musste, bis er es schaffte der Tür direkt gegenüber zu stehen. Er rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

"Wo um Himmels willen will er hin?" fragte Botan neugierig blinzelnd.

"Auf die Jagd nach der wahren Liebe," sagte Yusuke mit einem Zucken seiner Augenbraue.

_"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hiei das zu schätzen weiß,"_ sagte Koenma irritiert. _"Schließlich geht ihr seine kleine Schwester retten."_

Yusuke hielt inne. Starrte. Brach in Gelächter aus.

"Okay, allein _dafür_ lohnt sich die ganze Sache!"

* * *

"Ja, nun denn… Macht euch auf, lasst mich wissen, wie die Mission ausgeht," sagte Koenma zu seinem hysterisch lachenden Detektiv und machte scheuchende Handbewegungen.

"Yeah, yeah," sagte Yusuke mit einem Grinsen und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. "Bis später, Koenma."

Er winkte zum Abschied, just als der Bildschirm sich ausschaltete. Koenma atmete erleichtert auf und sank in seinen Lehnstuhl zurück.

"Nun, das ist erledigt," sagte der Gott. "Jetzt liegt alles weitere an ihnen."

"Ich habe volles Vertrauen in sie. Ich bin sicher, dass sie damit zurechtkommen werden," sagte Kurama würdevoll lächelnd, während er die Abdeckung wieder über die Kameralinse stülpte. "Ich möchte Euch dafür danken, dass Ihr diesem Fall eine so hohe Priorität einräumt, Lord Koenma."

Koenma sah Kurama neugierig an. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag so verhalten. Koenma war ein Gott und daran gewöhnt, dass man ihn mit einer gewissen Verehrung behandelte, aber er hatte bereits eine gewisse Vertrauensebene mit dem Fuchsyoukai erreicht. Als Kurama in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, angetan mit einer besonders eleganten Tunika (purpurner Satin mit einem Pfau, der sich über die Vorderseite wand), und sich verbeugte und mit der Höflichkeit eines Fährmädchens zu ihm sprach, hatte Koenma sich das schlimmste vorgestellt. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass nun… ein Amoklauf mit Massen von Toten vergeben werden oder ein Universen zerstörendes Artefakt ausgeliehen werden sollte. Informationen zu erhalten, die potenziell Koenmas Kontrolle über Hiei sicherstellen konnten, hatte nicht besonders weit oben auf der Liste gestanden.

Aber hey, vielleicht hatte Koenma ausnahmsweise einen guten Tag.

"Ich sollte dir danken, Kurama. Wenn die Rettung dieser Yukina mir mehr Kontrolle über Hiei verschafft, dann wird sie mir sehr nutzen," sagte Koenma beiläufig, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass dies nicht der Grund war, dass Kurama ihn darum gebeten hatte, sich den Fall anzusehen.

"Ja," sagte Kurama leise. Seine Augen blickten bei dem Gedanken kurz ins Leere… vielleicht fragte er sich, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, sowohl seine als auch Hieis Dienste für die Rettung des Mädchens an Koenma zu verkaufen. Wie auch immer, der Handel war bereits abgeschlossen und konnte nicht zurückgenommen werden.

"Ich nehme an, dass du mich deshalb auf den Fall aufmerksam gemacht hast?" sagte Koenma betont, nur für das Vergnügen, Kurama aufgeschreckt zu sehen.

"Oh! Ja, natürlich!" Kurama räusperte sich. "Ah… Soll ich Ihnen einen Imbiss bringen, Sir?"

"Tee und Erdbeer-Daifuku." (1)

"Ich hole es sofort. Entschuldigt mich."

Kurama zog sich hastig aus dem Büro zurück, vielleicht um etwas seiner berühmten Fassung zurück zu erlangen, während er fort war. Koenma stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand.

_Ich weiß nicht, hinter was er her ist, aber dieser Fall geht viel tiefer als er denkt, dachte Koenma, der ernster wurde, nun dass der Youko nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Yusuke bekämpft nun schon seit zwei Monaten böse Youkai, aber ich habe ihn noch nie auf einen Menschen angesetzt. Er hat noch nie gesehen, wozu seine eigene Art fähig ist. Er muss sich dem früher oder später stellen._ Koenma dachte an Botan, die sich so munter wie immer verhielt, und im Geheimen jede von Yusukes Bewegungen verfolgte. _Botan ist da um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben und sicherzustellen, dass alles glatt läuft, aber… Dies könnte sehr gefährlich werden._

_Ich will nicht, dass es so endet wie das letzte Mal…_

* * *

(1) Eine Art Küchlein aus Reismehl mit einer Erdbeere in der Mitte; lecker und relativ schwer herzustellen.  
Rezept z. B. unter www . chefkoch . de (ohne Leerzeichen)


	3. Die sich an Sorgen u Schmerz bereichern

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Die sich an Sorgen und Schmerz bereichern**

Unter grauem und wolkigem Himmel, verborgen im Honetadare Valley, lag das Tarukane Anwesen. Ehrlich gesagt war es ein schöner Ort. Die Steinwände und Schieferdächer des Herrenhauses waren elegant, die hohen Fenster beeindruckend, der Rasen im Vorgarten gut gepflegt. Der einzige Makel war die Mauer, die den Ort umgab, die natürliche Wildnis des Waldes aussperrte und dadurch das Gelände innerhalb im Vergleich kalt und leer aussehen ließ. Die Natur selbst schien gegen diese von Menschenhand gemachte Beschränkung zu kämpfen: die Dächer lagen voll mit schwerem Schnee, die Fenster waren beschlagen und von Frost überzogen und große Spitzen aus Eis hingen von den Traufen und Fensterbrettern. Eine Anzahl Bediensteter waren draußen damit beschäftigt, die Eiszapfen abzuschlagen und mit Maschinen den Schnee weg zu blasen, ungeachtet des immer finsterer werdenden Himmels.

Ein schlanker Helikopter flog tief über den Wald, fegte über die schneebestäubten Bäume hinweg und scheuchte Vögel und andere Tiere von ihren Ruheplätzen auf. Der Heli überquerte die Mauer und landete auf einem markierten Platz auf der Westseite des Anwesens. Während der Pilot damit fortfuhr, die Maschine herunterzufahren, öffnete sich die Seitentür und zwei Youkai sprangen heraus. Sie landeten sauber auf dem Boden und fielen sofort in verteidigungsbereite Stellungen, die Frau mit einer glänzenden Strähne ihres eigenen Haares und der winzige, in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllte Mann mit einem Paar stählerner Klauen bewaffnet. Miyuki und Inmaki inspizierten das sie umgebende Gelände und richteten sich dann auf.

"Sicher!" rief Miyuki, und strick sich die lose Haarsträhne zurück in den Nacken. Sie und Inmaki traten schnell zur Seite und verbeugten sich aus der Hüfte, als eine Falttreppe aus der Seite des Helikopters herabgelassen wurde..

Sobald die Stufen heruntergelassen waren, trat ein kleiner, in echtes Leder gekleideter Fuß darauf. Es kam ein kleiner, dicklicher, kahler und hässlicher Mann heruntergetrottet – eine Kombination, die höchst unfair gewesen wäre, wäre Gonzou Tarukanes Seele nur ein wenig schöner als sein Körper gewesen. Trauriger weise war das einzige, was an seinem Aussehen täuschte die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich eine weit weniger angenehme Person war, als er aussah. Er trug einen eleganten Anzug und Ringe, die mit seltsamen, wunderschönen Steinen übersäht waren, die nur wenige in der Menschenwelt je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

"Sakashita!" rief der kleine Mann mit keuchender Stimme.

"Sir!" Ein Bediensteter, dessen Mantel um seinen schmächtigen Körper flatterte, rannte über den Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Sakashitas lenkstangenförmiger Schnurrbart und sauber gescheiteltes Haar blieben unbewegt, so dick waren sie von einer Schicht Wachs umgeben. Der Diener hielt schnell einen braunen Überzieher aus Wildleder auf. "Willkommen zurück, Sir."

Tarukane glitt in den dargebotenen Überzieher und warf zeitgleich einen Blick auf sein schneebedecktes Anwesen.

"Hat Yukina all dies getan?" grunzte er.

"Nein, Sir," antwortete Sakashita. "Die Talismankarten halten ihre Kräfte in Schranken. Sie kann nichts einfrieren, das sich außerhalb ihrer Zelle befindet." Sakashita setzte seinem Herren einen Hut aus Pelz auf und sah ihn dann mit großen Augen an. "Ab und zu fällt Schnee auch von sich aus, Sir."

"Yeah, nun, ich will mit der hier kein Risiko eingehen," sagte Tarukane gereizt. "Ich habe bereits eine Menge Geld in sie investiert. Ich rechne mit ein paar Erträgen."

"Selbstverständlich…"

"Wo wir gerade davon reden, habt ihr die Test schon durchgeführt?"

Sakashita zuckte leicht zusammen. "Ah… ja, was das angeht, Sir…"

* * *

Der Keller des Anwesens wurde von einem Labor eingenommen. Innerhalb eines Glaskäfigs befand sich ein Youkai, der den Namen Hellen erhalten hatte. Warum sie einen solch harmlosen Namen erhalten hatte, konnte niemand genau sagen – vielleicht sollte er sie weniger furchterregend erscheinen lassen. Sie war riesig und hatte grüne Schuppen, mit Dornen auf dem Rücken wie ein Stegosaurier und einem grimmigen, hässlichen Kopf, der von einer silbernen Löwenmähne umgeben war. Mehrere uniformierte Pfleger waren in dem Käfig, einige zielten mit Elektroden auf sie, andere mit langen Stangen mit Zangen an einem Ende. Hellen stieß ein monströses Brüllen aus, als die Stäbe näher kamen, deren elektrische Entladungen sich in ihren großen, schlangenartigen blauen Augen spiegelten.

Tarukane ignorierte Hellens Brüllen als er durch das Labor ging und geradewegs auf einen Arbeitstisch zusteuerte, der mit kleinen, weißen Ausstellungskästchen übersäht war. Sakashita ging langsamer, da er die Reaktion seines Herrn nicht sehen wollte, während Tarukane eifrig auf eine Trittstufe stieg und eifrig einen Blick auf die Früchte seiner Arbeit warf.

"Was zum— Was soll das sein?" spie Tarukane aus, als er entgeistert auf den Inhalt des Kästchens starrte. Das Ding darin sah aus wie die Skulptur einer verschrumpelten Erbse, die aus einem Block gefrorener Limonade geschnitzt worden war.

"Das ist der Hiruiseki, den Yukina produziert hat, als wir sie Xylyl Bromid ausgesetzt haben," erklärte Sakashita.

"Er ist wertlos! Er sieht noch nicht einmal wie ein Hiruiseki aus!"

"Hmm, ja…" Sakashita deutete mit einer Hand auf die Reihe von mit Tuch ausgeschlagenen Kästchen, von denen jedes einen gelblichen, erbsenförmigen Stein enthielt. Auf den Deckeln der Schachteln klebten Streifen Malerkrepp, auf die Bezeichnungen wie _OLEORESIN CAPSICUM_ und _SYN-PROPANETHIAL-S-OXIDE_ geschrieben waren. "Wir haben jedes andere tränenfördernde Mittel ausprobiert, aber alle brachten gleiche oder ähnliche Ergebnisse. Es scheint als würden die Chemikalien den Prozess der Kristallisation beeinträchtigen und einen deutlichen Rückstand hinterlassen… das wäre dann die gelbliche Verfärbung."

Tarukanes Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

"Also sagen Sie, dass Tränengas nicht funktioniert."

"Nein, Sir," sagte Sakashita mit beschämtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Tarukane stieß einen heiseren, missvergnügten Seufzer aus. Drüben in Hellens Käfig schrie ein Tierbetreuer auf, als ihn ein langer, kräftiger Schwanz voll auf den Bauch traf und ihn durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Männer kamen aus dem Labor zusammengelaufen, ergriffen Elektroden und stellten sie auf volle Leistung. Tarukane und Sakashita beachteten den Aufruhr um sie herum nicht.

"Wenn ich das sagen darf, Sir," Sakashita warf seinem Arbeitgeber einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, ehe er den Blick wieder auf die eigenen Füße richtete, "die Perlenkultivationstechnik hat viel bessere Ergebnisse gebracht. Sie hat einen sehr überzeugenden Stein produziert—"

"Aber im _Gegensatz_ zu Perlen," grunzte Tarukane, "sind Hiruiseki _klar_, nicht undurchsichtig. Nur eine winzige Verunreinigung und der Stein ist ungefähr so wertvoll wie Modeschmuck."

"J-ja, Sir. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung…"

Hellens Brüllen wurde zu einem hohen Kreischen und löste sich dann in ein leises, klagendes Stöhnen auf. Augenblicke später kam ein Pfleger mit einem Tablett aus Metall vorbei, auf dem glänzende, blau-grüne Schuppen lagen, die wie Austernschalen geformt und alle mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit bedeckt waren.

"Wascht das Blut von denen ab, bevor es antrocknet," sagte einer der Pfleger. Tarukane sah gedankenverloren zu, seine Lider senkten sich über seine dunklen, gemeinen kleinen Augen.

"Also sind normale Tränen der einzige Weg, huh? Na gut. Dann schätze ich werden wir auf die altmodischen Methoden zurückgreifen."

* * *

Hoch oben im Turm gab es eine dunkle Zelle. Sie war von Eisenstäben, dicken Wänden und einem mit Siegeln versehenen Fenstern umschlossen. Obwohl sie nichts als ein kleines Bett, einen Stuhl und eine Bettpfanne enthielt, war es der bei weitem einladendste Raum im ganzen Anwesen. Auf dem langen Fensterbrett ruhte ein Tablett mit den Resten des Mittagessens der Gefangenen, die Krumen eines halb aufgegessenen Brotes waren auf dem gesamten Fenstersims verstreut. Eine Anzahl kleiner Wintervögel zwitscherten, braun und grau gefiederte Tiere pickten fröhlich das Angebotene auf. Unter die einfacher aussehenden Vögel hatte sich allerdings ein paar saphirblauer Singvögel mit gelben Bäuchen und blasseren Flügelspitzen gemischt. Sie waren ungewöhnlich still, saßen auf dem Sims und hatten ihre dunklen Augen auf das Mädchen gerichtet, dem das Mittagessen gehörte.

"Hallo," sagte das Mädchen. "Mein Name ist Yukina. Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich bin, aber ich bin in einem Turm eingeschlossen. Ich kann Berge und Wald von meinem Fenster aus sehen… Ich denke, ich muss in der Menschenwelt sein, in… Japan? Die Leute, die mich hier festhalten, sind keine Youkai, aber sie sprechen meine Sprache." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wünschte sich, sie hätte mehr Informationen, die sie demjenigen übermitteln konnte, der möglicherweise ihre Botschaften erhielt. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange ich schon hier bin. Es fühlt sich an, als wären es Jahre. Ich… Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo ich hiervor gewesen bin."

Sie dachte einen Moment nach und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Andre Käfige, andre Wärter, Brandverletzungen, Fesseln, Chemikalien, die ihr in die Augen getropft wurden. Yukina hielt eine Hand vor den Mund und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit der glatten Rückseite. Die Vergangenheit war ein Pfad, dem sie nicht folgen konnte, nicht mit diesen alptraumhaften Erinnerungen, die ihr den Weg versperrten.

"Ich schätze es spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle wo ich vorher war," sagte sie leise. "Alles was zählt ist, dass ich von dem Ort an dem ich jetzt bin entkomme. Also wenn Sie diese Nachricht erhalten, bitte – bitte helfen Sie mir."

Die Vögel tschilpten und legten die Köpfe zur Seite. Yukina schnüffelte und wischte sich die Augen.

"Mir geht es gut," versicherte sie ihren Freunden. "Mir _wird_ es bald gut gehen. Das kann ich fühlen. Bringt die Botschaft nur jemandem, der helfen kann. Könnt ihr das für mich tun?"

Die Vögel tschilpten zuversichtlich und versprachen es. Yukina lächelte, und ihr lächeln war so sanft und strahlend wie von Schnee reflektiertes Licht. Sie konnte den Käfig ertragen, solange ihr ihre Freunde Gesellschaft leisteten. Solange sie nur ein winziges bisschen Hoffnung hatte…

Das Geräusch einer sich quietschend öffnenden Tür ließ ihr Lächeln verschwinden. Yukina kam auf die Beine und machte hastige, scheuchende Gesten in Richtung der Vögel.

"Beeilt euch, fliegt weg!" zischte sie. Der Schwarm sterblicher Vögel flog sofort weg, aber die saphirfarbenen Juwelen warteten ein paar Sekunden länger, unwillig das Mädchen alleine zu lassen. Endlich flatterten auch sie aus dem Fenster. Yukina sah ihnen nach und setzte sich wieder langsam auf ihren Stuhl. Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und atmete dann schnell ein.

Energie barst aus ihrem Körper hervor, blasser Dunst strömte von ihrem Körper weg wie von Trockeneis und sandte eine Welle von Schneeflocken aus. Die Energie war so kalt, dass die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft prompt zu Eis erstarrte. Das Zimmer war eiskalt, Reif bildete sich auf den Wänden, Eiszapfen erschienen plötzlich entlang des Fensterrahmens und den mit Siegeln bedeckten Eisenstangen.

Tarukane, begleitet von Sakashita und zwei Wachen, fluchte leise als er den kleinen Flur zu Yukinas Zelle entlang ging. Er hielt außerhalb der Eisenstangen an und grinste das Mädchen im Inneren höhnisch an.

"Ja, ja, mach schon und frier den Raum ein," spottete Tarukane, dessen Atem sich in weiße Nebelwolken verwandelte während einer der Wachen schnell die Tür aufschloss und sie aufstieß. "Ich hab's satt mit dir. Ich habe alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und mir einen fetten Gewinn versprochen, aber siehst du, jemand spielt nicht mit und das passt mir gar nicht."

Die beiden Wachen rannten in den Raum, ergriffen Yukinas Arme und zwangen sie auf die Füße. Der Mann zu ihrer Rechten zog den Ärmel ihres Kimonos bis zu ihrem Oberarm hoch, wodurch er verblassende Brandnarben auf der weißen Haut entblößte.

"Nun, lass mich dir sagen, Fräulein," schnaufte Tarukane. Er langte in seine Manteltasche und zog einen Satz Karten aus Papier hervor, auf die Zauber geschrieben waren. Yukinas Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Schreck, aber dann verengten sie sich kalt. "Auf die eine oder andere Weise wirst du mir geben was ich haben will."

Der Talisman kam näher und Yukina fühlte, wie ihr Mut im Angesicht der bevorstehenden Schmerzen schwankte. Sie war schon vorher verbrannt worden, sie sollte inzwischen gegenüber solcher Folter taub sein, aber egal wie oft sie dies taten, es tat immer noch weh. Yukina stieß ein Kreischen aus, als das Siegel sie berührte, den verblassenden Narben eine frische, rote Verbrennung hinzufügte und ihre Nerven überreagieren ließ, deren elektrische Schocks sich wie Nadelstiche unter ihrer Haut anfühlten. Sie schnappte nach Luft in dem Versuch es auszuhalten—

_'Was habe ich dir gesagt? Du __**weinst nicht**__! Was ist, wenn jemand deine Tränen sieht, wie soll ich das erklären!'_

—und eine überraschende, halb aus der Erinnerung auftauchende Stimme in ihrem Kopf schimpfte scharf mit ihr, aber die Tränen bildeten sich bereits in ihren Augen. Sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, sie konnte einfach nicht…

Yukina registrierte das Rascheln von Flügeln, die durch den Fensterrahmen rauschten und eine weiche, saphirblaue Feder, die über ihre Wange streifte. Plötzlich war sie frei, und sie fühlte sich seltsam von ihrem Körper losgelöst, als sie weggestoßen wurde. Die Männer, die sie festgehalten hatten, fingen an mit den Armen zu wedeln und zu schreien. Sie versuchten sich von einem Ansturm winziger Klauen und scharfer Schnäbel zu schützen. Yukina machte einen zitternden Schritt rückwärts, ihre Hand kroch langsam nach oben und ballte sich in Höhe ihres Herzens, als die beiden blauen Vögel, die normalerweise so sanft waren, kreischend und wie vor rasendem Hunger krallend eine surreale Vision der Gewalt darstellten.

Einer der Vögel wurde beiseite gewischt und knallte mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Knacken gegen eine Wand. Er fiel auf den Boden und bewegte sich schwach mit einem durch den Aufprall verletzten Flügel.

"Nein!" Yukina fiel neben dem Vogel auf die Knie und sie konnte die plötzliche Tränenflut nicht stoppen, die mit lautem Klappern auf den Boden trafen. Der drahtige Mann mit den plastikartigen Haaren hatte den anderen Vogel in seinem Mantel gefangen und die Wachen zerrten Yukina von ihrem verwundeten Freund weg.

Tarukane grinste und nahm den Vogel mit seinen behandschuhten Händen auf.

"Oh, haben wir deinem kleinen Liebling weh getan?" fragte er schadenfroh, während er den verletzten Flügel des Vogels zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und ihn zu einem wunderschönen Fächer ausbreitete. "Hier, lass mich dir damit helfen." Und er drehte den Flügel scharf herum, brach ihn und ließ den Vogel vor Schmerz aufschreien.

"Bitte—" Yukina konnte nicht sprechen, konnte kaum atmen. Sie wusste, dass sie Luft holen musste, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun, Ihre Brust fühlte sich an als würde sie gleich platzen, selbst ohne dass Luft ihre Lungen füllte. Sie erstickte … "Bitte, tut ihm nicht weh… Ich tue was ihr wollt, nur bitte …"

Tarukane grinste sie verächtlich an.

"Nach dem ganzen Theater das du veranstaltet hast? Ich habe gutes Geld für dich bezahlt und _ich mag_ —" Er drehte den Flügel des Vogels noch weiter herum. "—_ es nicht_—" Der Flügel wurde übel zugerichtet. "—_Geld zu_—" Der Flügel riss ab. "—_verschwenden_."

Und endlich nahm er den Körper des Vogels in beide Hände und drückte mit aller Kraft, die seine teigigen Arme aufbringen konnten, zu. Yukinas Kopf schwamm vor Sauerstoffmangel.

"Stopp…" flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme brach. "Stopp…"

Tarukane hörte auf, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Er warf ihr den übel zugerichteten Körper des Vogels vor die Füße. Yukinas Augen flackerten benommen. Der kleine Mann Kroch auf allen Vieren herum und Yukina war zu verwirrt um zu verstehen warum. Was tat er? Nichts anderes wollte in ihrem Blickfeld bleiben, alles was sie sehen konnte war der Vogel, der sterbend auf dem Boden lag. Tarukane sah sie nur verschwommen, genau wie die winzigen, glänzenden Dinge, die er sammelte. Wie konnten diese kleinen, hellen Kugeln ihm wichtiger sein als ein lebendes Wesen?

"Wir behalten den anderen. Wer weiß, vielleicht leistet dir dein Freund heute beim Abendessen Gesellschaft… gefüllt und gebraten." Tarukane lachte, als die Wachen Yukina auf den Boden fallen ließen. Er drehte sich zum Gehen, die Wachen und Sakashita folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. "Und Sakashita, lass hier eine verdammte Heizung anstellen! Ich werde in meinem eigenen Haus nicht im Parka herumlaufen!"

Die eiserne Tür schloss sich wieder kreischend und die Schritte der drei Männer verklangen. Yukina kroch vorwärts, nahm den abgetrennten Flügel des Vogels auf und schob ihn dicht an den Körper heran. Ihre Hände glühten in linderndem, heilenden Licht, während sie versuchte, es in den Körper des Boten, ihres kleinen, engelhaften Freundes, fließen zu lassen. Aber ihre Energie heftete sich nicht an die des Vogels und heilte ihn. Sie floss einfach durch den winzigen Körper – der nicht länger ein warmer, einladender Raum, sondern nur noch eine dunkle, leere Zelle war.

Es gab kein Leben mehr, das gerettet werden konnte.

Und als sich die Erkenntnis durchsetzte, dass ihr Freund gestorben war als er versucht hatte sie zu beschützen, erlosch auch das Licht in Yukinas Augen.

* * *

Botan hüpfte aus dem Bus und auf die feucht-dunkle Straße.

"Wow! Schaut euch all den Schnee an! Das ist so hübsch!" sprudelte es fröhlich aus ihr heraus, während sie die Arme seitlich ausstreckte, als ob sie die Landschaft hinter der Busstation umarmen wollte. Die Berge bestanden anscheinend aus dunkelgrünen, mit glitzerndem Schnee bedeckten Tannen, funkelnden Eiszapfen und niedlichen kleinen Tieren. Es sah aus, als wäre der ganze Wald in Weihnachtsstimmung. Wer würde das nicht mögen?

Die Antwort darauf stieg hinter Botan aus dem Bus.

"Oh, wie _hübsch_!" sagte Yusuke mit einer hohen Falsettstimme, seine Augen wurden wässrig vor Emotionen und er faltete seine Hände wie im Gebet. Dann ließ er die übertrieben rührselige Mine fallen und murmelte angewidert, "Und kalt, und nass und das last die Wanderung zu dem Ort ungefähr fünfmal länger werden, als es eigentlich dauern sollte."

Botan verschränkte die Arme und schmollte, "Yusuke, hast du nie davon gehört mal inne zu halten und die schönen Dinge des Lebens zu genießen?"

"Was für schöne Dinge? Alles was ich sehe ist Schnee."

"Oh jetzt stellst du dich einfach nur dumm … Eh?"

Kuwabara war als letzter aus dem Bus gestiegen, aber er tat dies mit mehr Enthusiasmus als seine beiden Teamkameraden zusammengenommen. Er blickte mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf den gefrorenen Wald, die gefalteten Hände in einer ähnlichen Geste wie Yusukes zu einer Seite seines Gesichts erhoben – allerdings tat Kuwabara das nicht, um sarkastisch zu sein. Der Teenager mit den orangefarbenen Haaren sog die kalte Luft so tief ein, so dass es fast klang als würde er schniefen. Dann seufzte er verträumt, in einer Zeichentrickserie hätte sich die Luft um ihn herum in weiße Wolkenherzchen verwandelt.

"_Yu-ki-na_," summte Kuwabara schmachtend. Er tänzelte in Richtung Wald davon. Buchstäblich.

"Hey, sei vorsichtig, dein Gesicht könnte so einfrieren!" sagte Botan fröhlich, als sie Yusukes empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Lass uns einfach losgehen," grummelte Yusuke, nahm den Youkai Kompass aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn Botan zu. Sie lächelte, band ihn um ihr Handgelenk und schaltete ihn ein. Der Energie suchende Kompass blitzte rot auf und drehte sich kurz, bevor er direkt in den Wald zeigte.

Das Paar schulterte ihre Rucksäcke und ging Kuwabara nach. Auf dem Dach der Busstation drehte sich eine Kamera und beobachtete, wie sie fort gingen.

* * *

Tarukane saß an einem enormen Schreibtisch in seinem riesigen, in stahlgrauen Farbtönen gehaltenen Büro und spähte durch eine kleine Juwelierslupe. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Tuch, auf dem ein einzelner Hiruiseki-Stein lag. So sollten Hiruiseki aussehen – vollkommen rund, klar, und wie eine Seifenblase in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmernd. Makellos.

"Gut zu wissen, dass gute, altmodische Gewalt immer noch zum gewünschten Ergebnis führt," kicherte Tarukane bei sich.

Beim Summen eines Telefons auf Vibrationsalarm ließ Tarukane den wertvollen Kristall sinken. Er legte den Stein zurück in seine Ausstellungsbox und angelte das Telefon aus seiner Tasche. Das muss die Auktion sein, dachte Tarukane, während er das Telefon aufschob.

"Hallo."

_"Ah, Tarukane, mein guter Freund."_

Tarukane ließ beinahe das Telefon fallen. Die glatte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hätte er am liebsten nie wieder gehört.

"S-Sakyou!" Er stieß ein heiseres kleines Lachen aus und hoffte, dass der Geldverleiher sein erschrecktes Stottern nicht bemerkt hatte. "Es ist so gut von Ihnen zu hören! Ich wollte Sie gerade anrufen!"

_"Das sollte ich hoffen,"_ sagte der Mann am anderen Ende. _"Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich dessen bewusst sind, aber Ihre letzten drei Zahlungen haben mein Konto nie erreicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nicht in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten sind?"_

Tarukane zuckte zurück. "Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir Leid wegen der verspäteten Zahlungen, Sakyou, alter Knabe. Aber ich habe hier eine frische Ladung Hiruiseki-Steine, die heute zur Versteigerung kommen, also werden Sie die ausstehenden Zahlungen erhalten—"

_"Mit zusätzlichen Zinsen von 15%."_

"…mit Zinsen," gab Tarukane unwillig nach, "sehr bald schon."

_"Ausgezeichnet,"_ schnurrte Sakyou.

* * *

In einem prunkvollen, sonnendurchfluteten Badezimmer, das mit Elfenbein und Gold verziert war, huschten schöne Frauen in Uniformen französischer Dienstmädchen mit Handtüchern und Toilettenartikeln umher. Zwei der Dienstmädchen beugten sich herunter um kleine goldfarbene Fläschchen in eine Badewanne von der Größe eines Schwimmbeckens zu gießen, und der Dampf, der vom Wasser aufstieg, fing an die Luft nach Clive Christian No. 1 riechen zu lassen. Der Herr des Hauses schloss seine Augen und zog gelassen seine langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Kragen seines Bademantels.

"Wissen Sie, Sie haben sich als sehr angenehme Überraschung erwiesen," sagte Sakyou, dessen Stimme durch den Lautsprecher des Telefons klang. "Als Sie eine solch riesige Summe geliehen haben, waren meine Partner besorgt, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sein würden, das Geld zurückzuzahlen, aber ich bin das Risiko eingegangen und habe Ihnen das Geld trotzdem gegeben. Ich habe sehr viel in Sie investiert, Tarukane. Ich bin erleichtert zu hören, dass es keine Verschwendung war."

Sakyou grinste selbstgefällig als er Tarukanes lautes, nervöses Schlucken über den Lautsprecher hörte.

_"N-natürlich nicht,"_ krächzte der kleine Mann.

"Gut. Ich bleibe in Kontakt."

Ein hübsches, kaum volljähriges Mädchen mit einem eiskalten Champagnerkühler in einer Hand kam näher. Sakyou lächelte wie ein Raubtier und schnappte sie sich mit einem Arm um die Taille, was sie erröten und niedlich aufquietschen ließ.

* * *

_"Ah, Mr. Sakyou, bitte!"_ keuchte die Stimme eines Mädchens in dem Moment als die Telefonverbindung beendet wurde.

Tarukane atmete erleichtert auf.

_Phew! Von allen Leuten, von denen ich mir Geld leihen konnte, musste es ein Hai wie er sein! _dachte Tarukane und öffnete eine Schreibtischschublade, der er ein Becherglas und eine Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit entnahm. Er goss sich zitternd einen Drink ein.

Wirklich, es war alles Yukinas Schuld. Als Tarukane zuerst von dem Mädchen gehört hatte, dessen Tränen sich in unbezahlbare Juwelen verwandelten, hatte er gedacht, dass er sie dazu benutzen könnte, sein kleines Vermögen in ein viel Größeres zu verwandeln. Aber Yukina hatte sogar außerhalb seiner Preisspanne gelegen, also war er gezwungen gewesen, sich Geld zu leihen. Er wusste, dass mit Sakyou nicht gut Kirschen essen war, aber der Schwarzmarktmilliardär war zu dieser Zeit Tarukanes einzige Option gewesen. Außerdem hatte Tarukane argumentiert, würden Yukinas Tränen den Kredit im Nullkommanichts zurückzahlen. Er hatte die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass das Mädchen nicht menschlich war. Sie war eine Eisyoukai, vollkommen kalt, und es war verdammt nochmal nahezu unmöglich, Hiruiseki aus ihr herauszuquetschen.

_Aber ich __**werde**__ diese Steine bekommen,_ versprach sich Tarukane selber, während er einen Schluck Alkohol nahm. _Es ist mir egal was ich tun muss, um sie zu kriegen_.

* * *

Im Sicherheitsbüro saß einer der Wachleute und starrte angespannt auf den leuchtenden Bildschirm, der sich direkt vor ihm befand.

"Wo liegt hier das Problem?" sagte Miyuki ungeduldig, eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gestützt. "Du weißt, dass ich keine Zeit mit der Auswertung von Überwachungsaufnahmen zur verschwenden habe. Dafür seid ihr da."

"Ja, Ma'am," erwiderte der Wachmann, "aber ich glaube, Sie sollten sich das hier ansehen. Es sollte jetzt jeden Augenblick auf dem Bildschirm auftauchen."

Miyuki gab einen nachdenkliches „_Hmm_" von sich und beugte sich in Richtung Bildschirm, was lose Locken von leuchtendem, purpur-blauem Haar über ihre Schultern wallen ließ. Der Mann der im Stuhl saß wurde rot und grinste anzüglich, als die hinreißende Youkai näher kam und ihre volle Brust nahe genug kam, dass er ihre Körperwärme an seiner linken Wange fühlen konnte. Ah, aber es gab gewisse Vorteile, wenn man unter einer so kräftigen Sicherheitschefin arbeitete… Der Wachmann kicherte bei sich und richtete die Augen ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm. Es waren Aufnahmen von einer der Videokameras im Wald und sie zeigten drei Teenager, die frech wie sonst was auf dem Hauptweg entlang spazierten.

"Was machen die hier? Das sind nur Kinder," Miyuki rümpfte abfällig die Nase. Dann zoomte die Kamera näher heran. Miyuki verengte leicht ihre mit Wimperntusche umrandeten Augen, deren Blick sich an dem kleineren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen festsaugte. "Warte mal … Dieser Junge …"

Die Augen der Youkai weiteten sich.

"Wo ist diese Kamera?" fragte sie.

"Ungefähr eine Meile den Weg herunter, von der Busstation aus gesehen."

"Idiot! Warum hast du nichts gesagt, sobald du sie gesehen hast?"

"Aber ich – ich wusste nicht, dass sie – es tut mir leid?" faselte der Mensch mitleiderregend.

Miyuki schnaubte frustriert. "Halt einfach weiter Ausschau und gib mir Bescheid, wenn du sie wieder siehst."

"Ja, Ma'am."

Die Youkai verließ das kleine Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr langes Haar und vermied dabei sorgfältig das einzelne Horn, das aus ihrer Stirn ragte, während sie die Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht schob. _Ugh, Männer können so nervig sein,_ dachte sie.

"Probleme, Miyuki?"

Sie blinzelte träge, als blau-violette Energie Inmakis unsichtbaren Körper in einer Silhouette umgab. Das glitzernde Licht zerstreute sich bald und Miyuki stützte lässig eine Hand auf die Hüfte, während sie zusah, wie der kleine Youkai seinen Umhang mit großer Geste über seine Schulter warf.

"Es scheint, als hätte die Geisterwelt Wind von diesem Ort bekommen," sagte Miyuki ihrem Partner. "Der Geister-Detektiv, Yusuke Urameshi und sein Team sind im Wald aufgetaucht und sind in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg hierher. "

"Das klingt tatsächlich nach einem Problem," bemerkte Inmaki. "Alle vier?"

"Nein. Er hat nur den Großen und irgendein Mädchen mitgebracht."

"Wenn es nur Urameshi und Kuwabara sind, können wir uns um sie kümmern. Ich schicke Hirue, damit er sie abfängt."

Miyuki dachte über den Lageplan des Berges nach und schätzte, dass das Urameshi-Team wahrscheinlich dem freiesten Weg von der Bushaltestelle aus folgen würde. "Wenn sie den Hauptweg nehmen, müssen sie zwangsläufig auch mit Kashiko zusammentreffen. Aber werden sie ausreichen?"

"Oh nein, Hirue und Kashiko werden in Stücke gerissen. Aber sie werden den Geister-Detektiv dazu bringen, seine Energiereserven zu entladen und uns etwas Zeit verschaffen." Inmakis scharfe schwarze Augen wurden von Lachfältchen umgeben. "Wie dem auch sei, es sieht aus als würde sich uns endlich eine Herausforderung bieten. Wie aufregend!"

Miyuki war bereits dabei wegzugehen.

"Versteh das nicht falsch Inmaki, aber ich denke, du solltest dir ein Hobby suchen," sagte sie. "Wie dem auch sein, ich versetze die anderen in Bereitschaft und sehe zu, ob wir Gokumonki aus dem Labor ausleihen können. Wenn der Geister-Detektiv so schlimm ist wie wir gehört haben, müssen wir uns so viele Vorteile wie möglich verschaffen."


	4. Schlacht am gefrorenen See!

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Schlacht am gefrorenen See!**

Dreihundert Kilometer entfernt schwankte ein schneebedeckter Pflaumenbaum auf dem Gelände der Meiou High etwas, als Hiei flimmernd sichtbar wurde. Er schaute durch das Fenster neben dem er aufgetaucht war und streckte seinen Hals vor, so dass er in das Klassenzimmer sehen konnte. Dies war der Ort, an dem Kurama normalerweise bei Experimenten mit seinen Pflanzen beschäftigt war, aber heute war er leer. Da er vermutete, dass der Fuchs ins Gewächshaus gegangen war um neue Musterexemplare einzusammeln, tat Hiei einen leichten Schritt vom Ast herunter, kam kurz auf dem Boden auf und zischte davon. Als er das Gewächshaus erreichte, fand er dort nur einen Jungen und ein Mädchen vor, die sich seiner Meinung nach mitten in einer Liebeserklärung befanden (jedenfalls waren beide zu sehr vor Verlegenheit rot, als dass es irgendetwas anderes sein konnte). Er neigte den Kopf und runzelte in Richtung der beiden die Stirn. _Seltsam… Seit wann verlässt Kurama vor fünf Uhr die Schule?_

Hiei startete los wie der Blitz, rannte durch Kamiya Kouen, wurde kurz flimmernd auf einem Strommasten im örtlichen Einkaufszentrum sichtbar und hielt dann im Kirschbaum vor Kuramas Schlafzimmerfenster an. Kein Zeichen von dem Fuchs. Verstört rannte Hiei zu Yusukes Wohnung, nur um dort von einem Gestank zurückgeschlagen zu werden, der starker war als jedes Bannsiegel. Die Nase mit seinem Arm bedeckend zog er sich von den üblen Dämpfen zurück. Zuletzt ging er zu Kuwabaras Haus. Selbst das brachte kein Ergebnis.

_…Wo zur Hölle sind alle?_ fragte sich Hiei verwirrt.

* * *

Ein stachliger Busch raschelte, als Kuwabara hindurch sprang. Er landete elegant auf der anderen Seite und setzte seinen Weg ähnlich einer Ballerina auf Zehenspitzen fort.

"Gott – verflixt – verdammt!" fluchte Yusuke, der sich stampfend seinen Weg durch denselben Busch erkämpfte. Er schaffte es endlich, dessen Fängen zu entkommen und knurrte, "Mann, ich kann nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die aus Spaß durch den Wald wandern. Es ist so, 'Ooh, stundenlang durch Dornbüsche wandern und uns auf Pfaden verirren, die auf halbem Weg zum Ziel enden? Wo kann ich mich einschreiben! Dieser Ort _kann mich mal_."

Yusuke drehte sich zu Botan um, die sich hinter ihm durchkämpfte. Endlich schob sie den letzten Ast aus dem Weg und entkam der stachligen Todesfalle. Erst als Botan den Ast zurückschwingen ließ, schrie sie kurz auf, da sich ihr langer Pferdeschwanz in den Dornen verfangen hatte. Praktisch vor Frust schreiend zog sie an ihren Haaren und riss dabei mehrere Zweige vom Ast.

"Wie soll man so das Leben genießen?" sagte Yusuke mild. (Er hätte einen spöttischeren Ton anschlagen können, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Botan schon unwohl genug fühlte.) Yusuke schob die Hände in seine Jackentaschen und sah zu, wie Botan irritiert schnaubend sich mit den Fingern durch die mit Zweigen durchsetzten Haare fuhr. "Warum führt und dieser Idiot dauern durch diese dämlichen Büsche, wenn wir einfach darum herum gehen könnten? Wo wir gerade dabei sind, warum folgen wir ihm, wenn du doch den Kompass hast?"

"Gute Frage," murmelte Botan. Sie formte mit den Händen einen Trichter um den Mund und rief, "Hey, Kuwabara! Woher weißt du, wo du lang musst? Der Youkai Kompass sollte das einzige sein, das Energie durch eine Talismanbarriere hindurch erspüren kann!"

Kuwabara hielt endlich inne und sah über seine Schulter.

"Ich brauche keinen Kompass. Ich habe den Schicksalsfaden, der mich leitet!" Kuwabara schloss seine Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und verpasste so die skeptischen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Er hielt seinen kleinen Finger hoch und vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er den leuchtend roten Faden sehen, der darum gebunden war. "Davon bin ich überzeugt: Dieser Faden an meinem Finger ist der Faden, der mich an meine Liebste bindet! Ich werde ihm nach Herzenslust folgen!"

"Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen," stöhnte Yusuke, als Kuwabara in den knietiefen Schnee und das dichte Blattwerk davon stolzierte.

"Eigentlich nicht," sagte Botan gedankenverloren. "Der Schicksalsfaden existiert wirklich. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie er sich an… ich meine, so schnell anheften konnte. Und _ich_ kann diesen Faden nicht sehen. Er muss sich das einbilden."

Yusuke blinzelte. "Warum geht er dann in die richtige Richtung?"

Die beiden runzelten die Stirn, während Kuwabara weiterging, ohne ihr Gespräch wahrzunehmen.

* * *

Fünfundachtzigtausend.

Neunzigtausend.

Einhunderttausend.

Tarukane sah zu, wie die Zahlen auf seinen Computerbildschirm weiter stiegen. Der Anfang einer Versteigerung war ihm immer der liebste Teil. Es war einfach etwas Aufregendes zu sehen, wie das höchste Gebot wie eine Rakete in die Höhe schoss. Die Gebote würden später langsamer eintreffen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er noch ein paar Hunderttausende erhalten würde, bevor der Stein verkauft worden war. _Das sollte mir diese Schlange eine Zeitlang vom Hals halten,_ dachte Tarukane befriedigt. Er langte nach seinem Whiskeyglas und fuhr damit fort, die Zahlen über dessen Rand hinweg zu beobachten. Diese Zahlen reichten aus, ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen zu lassen …

"Mr. Tarukane?"

Er sah hinüber und entdeckte Miyuki und Inmaki, die in der Tür standen. "Was wollt ihr?"

"Sicherheitsbericht, Sir."

"Yeah, yeah, alles ist klar und es gibt nichts zu berichten, ich weiß," sagte Tarukane ungeduldig, als die beiden Youkai auf seinen Schreibtisch zukamen. "Das ist alles, was ich je von euch höre."

"Nun, eigentlich, Sir…" Miyuki hatte den Anstand die Augen zu schließen und schwach verlegen auszusehen. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihrem Chef ins Ohr zu flüstern, nur um sich wieder aufzurichten als er den unausweichlichen Wutanfall bekam.

"Eindringlinge! Warum habt ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt?" schrie er und versprühte überall hin Spucke. Miyuki runzelte die Stirn und wischte sich grazil ein paar Speicheltropfen von der Wange.

"Sie sind kaum erwähnenswert," sagte Miyuki scharf. "Es sind drei menschliche Kinder—"

"Von denen einer ein Geister-Detektiv ist," warf Inmaki ein.

"—von denen _einer_ ein Geister-Detektiv ist. Wir hätten Ihnen das gleich gesagt, wenn sie etwas wären, über das man sich Sorgen machen muss. Aber sie sind es nicht, also haben wir es auch nicht."

"Wie kann ich euch vertrauen?" sagte Tarukane misstrauisch. "Ihr seid Dämonen, nicht wahr? Spitze Hörer und Mistgabeln? Lügen ist so ziemlich das Einzige, was ihr Freaks könnt, richtig?"

Diese Beleidigung ließ Miyuki leise knurren, aber Inmaki erhob die Stimme.

"Wenn Sie nicht glauben, dass wir mit allem klar kommen, das und über den Weg läuft, warum haben Sie uns dann als Sicherheitsleute angeworben?" sagte der kleine Youkai kühl. "Ich habe gesehen, wie Miyuki alleine eine ganze Schwadron von Spezialeinsatzkräften ausgeschaltet hat." Miyuki blinzelte, der Ärger auf ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich ob des Kompliments in Überraschung und leichte Verwirrung. "Was mich selbst angeht, habe ich meinen eigenen speziellen Vorteil …wie ich Ihnen vorgeführt habe, bevor sie mich eingestellt haben. Also wenn wir sagen, dass wir mit drei menschlichen Kindern klar kommen, nehmen Sie uns beim Wort oder sie können jemand anderen anheuern."

Jetzt war Tarukane der, der knurrte, aber Inmaki war bereits herumgewirbelt und in Richtung Tür aufgebrochen. Miyuki machte eine schnelle kurze Verbeugung und folgte ihrem Partner nach draußen.

* * *

Die Wanderung zu Tarukanes Festung wurde nicht lustiger. Sie waren zu einem eiskalten grünen Teich mitten im Wald gekommen und sie hatten eine Weile damit verbracht darüber zu diskutieren, wie sie daran vorbei kommen könnten. Kuwabara hatte versucht, Yusuke und Botan davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach geradeaus weiter gehen sollten, da er der Meinung war, dass "die Macht der Liebe" ihm die Fähigkeit verleihen würde, über das Wasser zu laufen. Yusuke sagte kichernd, dass er gerne sehen würde, wie Kuwabara diese Theorie beweisen würde, aber als Kuwabara darauf bestand, war Yusuke dazu gezwungen gewesen, seinem Freund zu sagen, dass diese Fähigkeit nur Verliebten zur Verfügung stand, so dass selbst wenn Kuwabara über das Wasser gehen _könnte_, könnten seine Teamkameraden es nicht. Kuwabara überlegte, dass Botan Yusuke mit Hilfe ihres Ruders auf die andere Seite bringen könnte, aber Botan erklärte hochmütig, dass ihr Ruder nicht dafür ausgestattet war, zwei physische menschliche Körper zu transportieren (selbst mit einem wurde es schwierig). Also verbrachten sie fünfzehn Minuten damit, sich darüber zu zanken, wie sie auf die andere Seite des Teiches kommen könnten.

Zufälligerweise war das genau die Zeitspanne, die sie benötigt hätten, wie ganz normale Menschen um den Teich _herum_ zu gehen.

Die Gruppe war auf der Uferlinie unterwegs und fühlte sich ein bisschen dämlich bei der ganzen Tortur, als Kuwabara unvermittelt stehen blieb.

"Was ist los, Kuwabara?" rief Yusuke.

"…Da kommt was," murmelte Kuwabara. Eine Vision von sich bewegenden Schatten huschte durch seinen Geist. Zunächst dachte er, es wäre eine größere Zahl von Wesen – die dunklen Umrisse erschienen ihm als dicke Ranken, die sich wie riesige Schlangen umeinander wanden – aber dann zogen sie sich alle zu einem einzigen, menschenförmigen Schattenriss zusammen. "Etwas Übles."

Der Kompass um Botans Handgelenk fing an, sich wie verrückt zu drehen. Sie hielt ihn dicht an ihr Ohr und tippte mit ihrem Finger darauf.

"Yusuke, wir bekommen eine Art Störung …"

Yusuke machte einen Schritt vorwärts und ging geschmeidig halb in die Hocke.

"Mensch, ich frage mich, was das wohl verursacht," sagte er finster. Er bewegte vor Aufregung die Finger, ballte die Fäuste während sein Kraftniveau stieg. Etwas bewegte sich vor ihnen durch die Bäume und Yusuke senkte das Kinn. "Botan, du bleibst besser zurück. Das hier wird wahrscheinlich ziemlich haarig."

Ein Knacken im Unterholz und ein gleichmäßiges Knirschen von Schnee klang von irgendwo weiter vorne den Pfad entlang. Botan schrie vor Furcht auf und rannte schnell ein paar Schritte zurück, wo sie Schutz hinter einem Baum suchte. Das Knirschen im Schnee wurde immer lauter und Yusuke und Kuwabara verengten die Augen, als der Youkai endlich ans Teichufer trat. Er sah menschlich genug aus, bis auf sein zottiges schwarzes Haar und grünlichen Hautton. Er trug einen Anzug, der von seinem schlaksigen Körper hing und seine Augen waren hinter einer Sonnenbrille mit runden Gläsern verborgen.

"Ihr befindet euch auf Privatgrund, Kids," sagte der Youkai anstelle einer Begrüßung. "Ich muss euch darum bitten, das Grundstück zu verlassen."

"Wir sind wegen Yukina hier!" rief Kuwabara, bevor Yusuke überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte. "Gebt sie sofort heraus!"

"Nun, so viel zu Raffinesse," sagte Yusuke und rollte die Augen. "Ah nun, auf diese Art macht's sowieso mehr Spaß." Er hob die Stimme. "Hey, Hackfresse! Wir haben was mit deinem Chef zu erledigen. Irgendwie wichtig und definitive über deiner Gehaltsklasse, also wenn du uns einfach aus dem Weg gehen könntest, wär das großartig. Hölle, wir könnten sogar dein Leben verschonen."

"Ha! Ihr, mich verschonen?" spottete der Youkai. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung, worauf ihr euch einlasst. Ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance, mit dem Leben davon zu kommen."

"Danke aber nein danke," antwortete Yusuke locker.

"Yeah," grinste Kuwabara. "Weglaufen ist nicht wirklich unser Stil."

Der Youkai knurrte leise und schnaubte dann. "Fein. Wenn ihr nicht gehen wollt, dann habe ich keine Wahl."

Dann stieß er einen lauten, kratzenden Atemzug aus. Botan bedeckte ihren Mund mit einer Hand, als die Hosenbeine des Anzugs und ließen Beine erkennen, die grün wurden, sich teilten und sich in eine Anzahl von Gliedmaßen ähnlich denen eines Oktopus verwandelten. Die obere Hälfte des Youkai wuchs in die Breite und zog dabei Hemd und Jackett auf, so dass sie locker von seiner grünen Brust hingen. Das Gesicht veränderte sich zuletzt von einigermaßen menschlich zu etwas Abscheulichem: die Sonnenbrille fiel herunter und entblößte gelbe Augen, die Nase wurde länger bis sie wie die eines Ameisenbären herunterhing, das zottige Haar richtete sich auf und stand in alle Richtungen ab.

"Whoa, du bist ja noch hässlicher als ich dachte!" sagte Yusuke beinahe beeindruckt.

Der Youkai lachte. "Jaaaa… Zu schade, dass mich kein Mensch je in dieser Gestalt gesehen und es überlebt hat, damit er davon erzählen konnte!"

"Oh yeah? Nun, wir werden ja sehen!" schrie Kuwabara. Goldene Energie schoss aus seiner Handfläche hervor, aber bis er sein Schwert geformt hatte, hatte der Youkai bereits seine langen Tentakel dazu benutzt, sich selbst in die Bäume zu hieven. Eine Sekunde später verschwand er zwischen den dichten Kiefernnadeln. Kuwabara kreischte empört auf. "Hey, nicht fair! Wir sind nicht weggelaufen, du solltest das auch nicht dürfen!"

Yusuke schaute angestrengt umher und versuchte durch die Bäume zu sehen.

"Verdammt! Wie kann sich ein Typ ohne Beine so schnell bewegen?" murmelte Yusuke bei sich.

Botan spähte weiterhin um ihren sicheren Baum herum, ihre großen purpurfarbenen Augen blickten über die Lichtung vor ihr. Sie bemerkte den Tentakel, der sich um ihren Knöchel wickelte nicht, bis er fest zugriff. Vor Schrecken kreischend stellte Botan fest, dass sie kräftig an ihrem Knöchel weggezogen wurde. Yusuke und Kuwabara schnellten in Richtung des Schreis herum und hatten nur noch genug Zeit zu sehen, wie der Youkai in den Teich plumpste und Botan mit sich zog.

"YUSUKE!" schrie sie, während sie im verzweifelten Versuch an der Oberfläche zu bleiben, nach dem Wasser krallte. "KUWAB—"

Aber alles was sie dann hörten war ein Platschen und ein Gurgeln.

"Botan!" Die Jungs rannten auf den Teich zu und zögerten einen Augenblick am Ufer.

"Können Schnitter unter Wasser atmen?" fragte sich Kuwabara.

"Sie steckt in einem menschlichen Körper, also sag' ich mal nein!" Yusuke machte ein finsteres und ungeduldiges Gesicht. Er fing an, Geisterenergie in seinem Finger zu sammeln. "Kannst du feststellen, wo sie hin sind?"

Kuwabara verengte seine Augen, als ob er so durch die unruhige Oberfläche und in die trüben Tiefen des Teiches sehen könnte. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um das zu finden, wonach er gesucht hatte: Botans Energie, die wie eine kleine, von schattenhaften Tentakeln gefangene Sonne leuchtete.

"Da! Genau da, unter dem großen Baumstamm!"

Yusuke deutete mit dem Finger auf die Stelle und feuerte. Blau-weiße Geisterenergie barst aus seiner Fingerspitze, schoss auf den Teich zu und ließ Wasser im hohen Bogen zu beiden Seiten weg spritzen. Sie versengte die Unterseite des Stammes; Botans erschreckter Schrei erzeugte eine einzige große Blase, als die Entladung sie knapp verfehlte. Die Energie walzte unaufhaltsam unter Wasser weiter, bis sie mit dem Teichufer auf der anderen Seite kollidierte und eine Wolke Schlick unter der Oberfläche aufwirbelte.

"Urameshi, du hast fast Botan getroffen!" starrte Kuwabara.

"Mensch entschuldige mich zur Hölle mal! Vielleicht könntest du das nächste Mal dann etwas genauer sein als 'unter dem großen Baumstamm'…!"

Ein Kopf hob sich aus dem Wasser, dunkelgrünes Haar so schwer, dass es wie dicke Algen wirkte. Zwischen den Algen waren gelbe Augen zu sehen, die sich in einem bösen Lächeln zusammenzogen.

"Habe ich je erwähnt, dass ich '_Der Schrecken vom Amazonas_' (1) hasse?" bemerkte Yusuke aus heiterem Himmel.

Mehrere Tentakel schossen aus dem Wasser und bewegten sich auf die Jungen zu. Yusuke konzentrierte seine Geisterenergie in seinen Fäusten während Kuwabara sein Schwert wie einen Schild vor sich in die Höhe hielt. Die mit Saugnäpfen versehenen Gliedmaßen, die auf Yusuke zugeflogen waren, wurden jeder von einem harten Schlag getroffen, der sie in einen Regen aus purpurfarbenem Blut verwandelte. Der Tentakel, der auf Kuwabara zukam, war nicht ganz so schnell, und als seine Geschwister zerstört wurden, drehte er sich schnell von Kuwabaras Schwert weg und zog sich ins Wasser zurück.

"Verdammt! Was sollen wir nur tun?" rief Yusuke zornig.

Kuwabara knurrte frustriert. _Urameshi kann nicht sehen, worauf er zielen soll und mein Schwert kann nicht schnell genug wachsen, dass ich ihr treffen kann, bevor er es kommen sieht!_ Die Hand, die sein Schwert festhielt, verkrampfte sich. _Wenn ich ihn nur davon abhalten könnte, sich zu bewegen…_ Er blinzelte. "Hey… Das ist es!"

"Was ist was?" fragte Yusuke. Kuwabara drückte seine Hände zusammen, so dass sein Schwert zu einer kleinen Kugel konzentrierter Energie wurde.

"Schwert, werd' lang!" befahl Kuwabara, während er seine Handflächen wie den Kelch einer Lilie öffnete. Die Geisterenergie schoss gerade wie ein Stab aus seinen Händen und ins Wasser.

Im schlammigen Grün unter ihnen verengten sich die Augen des Youkai in einem amüsierten Grinsen, als der Strahl goldener Energie auf ihn zukam. Sie war langsamer als die blaue Geisterenergie von vorher und nicht annähernd so mächtig. _Armselig_, dachte der Youkai, als er dem Stab aus Licht mit Leichtigkeit auswich. Er drehte sich herum, so dass er das Vergnügen haben würde zu sehen, wie der Angriff das Ufer des Teichs traf.

_Was?_ Die Geisterenergie fing an, sich von ihrem Kurs zu entfernen, sie schlug zuerst eine kaum erkennbare Kurve und kringelte sich dann wie wild. Der Youkai schwamm hastig aus dem Weg, als die Energie auf ihn zugeschossen kam, nur um festzustellen, dass sie wieder und wieder und wieder die Richtung änderte. Der Youkai wich jedes Mal aus – es war immer noch ein sich langsam bewegender Angriff, selbst wenn er die Richtung ändern konnte. Erst beim zehnten Ausweichen bemerkte der Youkai, wie sich das Schwert um ihn herum gebogen hatte und nun einen kugelförmigen Käfig bildete. _Das kann nicht sein!_ dachte der Youkai, und starrte, als der Käfig um ihn herum zu schrumpfen begann und enge Fesseln um seine Glieder und seinen Oberkörper bildete.

"Ich hab' ihn, Urameshi!" keuchte Kuwabara. Schweißtropfen liefen ihm von der Anstrengung, seine Energie so genau unter Kontrolle zu halten, über das Gesicht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. "Ich kann ihn allerdings nicht lange festhalten …"

"Richtig. Ich übernehme," sagte Yusuke, und lud seine Rei Gan auf. Er mochte den beschissensten sechsten Sinn der Welt haben, aber selbst er konnte das goldene Glühen unter dem Wasser sehen.

Yusukes zweite Entladung traf mit einem enormen Platschen ins Wasser und schoss wie ein Torpedo auf den goldenen Käfig zu. Der Youkai heulte vor Wut auf und versuchte sich bis zur letzten Sekunde zu befreien. Yusukes Rei Gan schlug in den gebundenen Youkai ein und löschte ihn in einer wirbelnden Explosion aus Schatten und blauem und goldenem Licht aus.

"Wir haben ihn erwischt!" jubelte Kuwabara, sprang in die Luft und schwang die Faust. Dann fingen an angekokelte Stücke grüner Gliedmaßen an die Oberfläche zu treiben. "Oh, igitt. Das ist der ekligste Calamari, den ich je gesehen habe."

Das Siegesgefühl dauerte nicht lange an, da Botans Körper mit dem Gesicht nach unten an die Oberfläche kam, im Wasser trieb und sich eindeutig nicht bewegte.

"Botan!" Yusuke riss sich die Jacke, Sweatshirt und Schuhe herunter und rannte dann in das eiskalte Wasser. Als es zu tief wurde, schwamm er den Rest der Strecke. Er ergriff Botan mit einem Arm und schwamm dann ungeschickt ans Ufer zurück, wo es ihm endlich gelang sie herauszuziehen und auf festen Boden zu legen.

"Ist sie tot?" fragte Kuwabara besorgt. Yusuke würdigte das nicht einmal einer Antwort. Er legte ihren Kopf zurück, legte seine Hände über ihr Herz und fing mit einer Herzmassage an.

"Ist—ja—klar—dass—das—Fähr—mädchen—in—unserem—Team—er—trinkt," sagte Yusuke zwischen jeder Bewegung. Er hielt inne, zog ein paar durchnässte blaue Strähnen von Botans Gesicht und beugte sich hinunter, damit er ihr Luft einpusten konnte. Letztendlich wurde ihm Wasser ins Gesicht gespuckt, bevor seine Lippen ihre berühren konnten. Yusuke runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück, während er sich Wasser vom Mund wischte. "Ach, vergiss es, sie lebt."

Botan setzte sich hustend und spuckend auf.

"Du… musst nicht unbedingt so… enttäuscht klingen… weißt du," keuchte sie atemlos. Sie hustete den letzten Rest Wasser aus und ließ sich dann auf den Rücken fallen. "Ugh, Ich bin vollkommen durchnässt."

"Yeah, ich auch. Wir sollten uns aufwärmen, bevor wir uns eine Erkältung einfangen," sagte Yusuke.

Kuwabara sah leicht unbehaglich aus. "Also… uh… bedeutet das, dass wir heute nicht weitergehen?" Yusuke und Botan warfen ihm beide böse Blicke zu, und Kuwabara zwang sich zu einem nicht sehr überzeugenden Lachen. "Yeah, natürlich nicht, ich meine, das wäre ja geradezu dämlich! Ich schätze, wir schlagen dann hier unser Lager auf!"

* * *

Koenma starrte weiterhin auf seinen Fernsehschirm und beobachtete seinen Geisterdetektiv. Yusuke legte Äste auf ein kleines Lagerfeuer, das sie zustande gebracht hatten; Kuwabara aß einen Power-Riegel, den Botan in ihrem Rucksack gehabt hatte; Botan selber hatte sich in Kuwabaras riesigem Mantel zusammengerollt, während ihre Kleidung trocknete. Es war keine besonders aufregende Szene, aber Koenma blinzelte nicht einmal, als er hörte, wie die Tür zu seinem Büro aufglitt. Er sah auch nicht hoch, als Kurama durch den Raum getappt kam.

"Wie läuft es?" fragte Kurama.

Koenma seufzte laut und sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

"Die ganze Arbeit, die sie tun, macht mich müde," witzelte er matt.

"Es wird dunkel," machte ihn Kurama aufmerksam. "Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit für Euch, zu Bett zu gehen."

"Hmm. Ich schätze du hast recht," gab der Gott zu. "Du darfst gehen."

"Ja, Sir." Kurama schaffte es gerade noch, ein erleichtertes Seufzen zurückzuhalten. Es war ein langer und schwieriger Tag gewesen – Koenma war _nicht_ leicht zufrieden zu stellen – aber er hatte ihn hinter sich gebracht. Alles in allem war es für ihn schwerer, den Diener zu spielen als einen Diebstahl zu begehen.

* * *

Kurama war erschöpft, als er zu seinem Zuhause in der Menschenwelt zurückkehrte. Er ging durch den Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer, gähnte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein hoffnungslos durcheinander geratenes Haar. Vielleicht sollte er ein einziges Mal seine Hausaufgaben nicht erledigen und die beiden frei werdenden Stunden schlafen… Er erreichte endlich seine Tür und stieß sie auf, nur um sich mit geweiteten Augen aufzurichten.

"Hiei!" rief Kurama aus. Der Feueryoukai saß auf dem Fensterbrett und drehte den Kopf, um Kurama einen leeren Blick zuzuwerfen. "Guten Abend. Ich hatte dich nicht erw—"

"Wo sind alle hin?" unterbrach ihn Hiei.

Ah. Also war es ihm aufgefallen. "Könntest du das näher erklären?" fragte Kurama, nur um Zeit zu schinden.

"Der Detektiv. Sein idiotischer Handlanger." Hiei glitt vom Fensterbrett und auf die Beine. "Du warst auch die meiste Zeit des Tages fort. Also? Wo warst du?"

Kurama drehte sich zum Frisiertisch um, damit er seinen Freund nicht ansehen musste. Es war viel zu einfach zu lügen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, das zu tun. Er hatte schon einmal Hieis Vertrauen ausgenutzt, und es war nicht gut ausgegangen. Hiei nahm es ihm immer noch übel, dass er ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Schätze zu stehlen. Er verstand und akzeptierte Kuramas Erklärung, ja, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihm den Verrat vergeben hatte. Kurama wollte ihn nicht noch einmal anlügen und damit ihre Freundschaft noch weiter beschädigen.

"Ich war in der Geisterwelt," sagte Kurama. "Koenma hatte eine Aufgabe, die ich für ihn erledigen sollte. Was Yusuke und Kuwabara angeht, so weiß ich nicht, wo sie sich gerade aufhalten." Es war die Wahrheit, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Die effektivste Art der Lüge, und die am einfachsten zu leugnende, falls er erwischt wurde. "Wie dem auch sei, es ist kalt draußen. Warum bleibst du nicht über Nacht?"

"Es gibt eine neue Mission, nicht wahr? Warum wurde ich nicht einbezogen?"

Kurama schluckte und warf einen Blick in Hieis Richtung. Der kleine Youkai starrte zu ihm hoch, das Kinn gesenkt, so dass seine Augen sogar noch größer als gewöhnlich wirkten. Er _schmollte_ faktisch und es zerriss Kurama das Herz wie nichts sonst auf der Welt.

"Hiei…" Kurama seufzte und drehte sich endlich zu seinem Freund um. Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz, dachte er. "Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid."

Hiei starrte ihn einen langen Augenblick weiter an und sah dabei viel zu ernst aus. Dann…

"Na gut."

Kurama blinzelte, etwas außer Fassung. "Huh?"

"Ich sagte na gut. Es ist ja nicht so, als on das irgendwas mit mir zu tun hätte," sagte Hiei, während er die Augen schloss und mit den Schultern zuckte. Wenn man in Betracht zog, wie viel Interesse Hiei eben noch für die Mission gezeigt hatte, erschien Kurama seine Sorglosigkeit nun als sehr unwahrscheinlich. Würde er Kurama einfach beim Wort nehmen? Einfach so? "Du hast gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht hier bleiben könnte, richtig?"

"Oh! Ja! Ich mache nur eben dein Bett fertig, okay?"

Kurama verließ schnell den Raum, ging zum Wäscheschrank und hoffte, dass er sich etwas mehr gesammelt hätte, wenn er Hiei wieder gegenüber trat. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hiei die Nacht damit verbringen würde, zu versuchen ihm Informationen zu entlocken, und er musste darauf vorbereitet sein.

Aber Hiei schien sich tatsächlich nicht für Yusukes neuen Fall zu interessieren. Während des Abendessens war er entspannt – sogar umgänglich. Im Anschluss saß Hiei auf dem Fensterbrett und reinigte sein Schwert, während Kurama an seinen Schulaufgaben arbeitete. Er stellte keine Fragen zur Mission, deutete sie noch nicht einmal an. Als es zehn Uhr wurde, war Kurama voll und ganz erschöpft, ermüdet von dem Tag Arbeit für Koenma und dem wachsam verbrachten Abend. Hiei, der seltsam rücksichtsvoll war, bemerkte dass Kurama zu gähnen begann und empfahl dass es Zeit sei, schlafen zu gehen. Kurama nickte und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. Er war immer noch wachsam, immer noch argwöhnisch, aber Hiei legte sich auf seinen Futon und streckte sich zufrieden. _Vielleicht plante Hiei letztendlich doch nichts…_ Kurama stieß ein winziges, erschöpftes Ächzen aus, drehte sich auf die Seite und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Sobald sich Kuramas Augen schlossen, setzte sich Hiei auf und spähte durch den dunklen Raum im Rücken seines Partners. Er kam leise auf die Füße und näherte sich Kuramas Bett, wo er einen Moment über den Fuchs gebeugt stand. Ein blaues Glühen leuchtete schwach hinter seinem Stirnband, als er Kuramas Aura las. Stabil. Er würde also nicht vor dem Morgen erwachen.

Genug Zeit für Hiei, um Yusuke einzuholen.

Wirklich, dachte Hiei, als er den Raum durchquerte und das Fenster öffnete, Kurama hatte alles falsch verstanden. Hiei hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, zu versuchen ihn auszuquetschen. Kurama wollte ihm nichts sagen, also warum sich die Mühe machen? Außerdem musste er nur Yusukes Energiesignatur folgen und diese würde ihn direkt zum Ort der Mission führen. Hiei musste nur sicherstellen, dass Kurama nicht in der Nähe war um ihn aufzuhalten …

Hiei huschte vom Fensterbrett zum Baum davor. Indem er seine beiden normalen Augen schloss, nutzte er nur die Sicht seines Jagan. Hiei fand die Spur von Yusukes Restenergie, die als Wirbel aus blassblauem Licht und weißglühenden Funken Elektrizität erschien, mit Leichtigkeit. Die blauweiße Energie führte eine Straße entlang, dann in einen Wald und endete endlich am Ufer eines Teiches wo Yusuke, Kuwabara und dieses Fährmädchen schlafend um ein Lagerfeuer lagen. Hab ich euch. Hieis Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er warf einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter auf das verdunkelte Fenster hinter ihm.

_Schlaf gut, Fuchs_, dachte Hiei. _Ich sehe dich wieder, wenn die Mission vorbei ist._

* * *

Hiei brauchte weniger als zwei Stunden um das Ufer zu erreichen, an dem die Menschen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Als er endlich in einem Baum hoch über ihnen erschien, schnaubte er. Yusukes Team schlief friedlich, während von ihnen völlig unbemerkt eine menschengroße Spinne ein Netz um sie webte.

_Unglaublich. Sie hatten nicht einen einzigen Talisman aufgehängt. Es ist so, als ob sie versuchten, sich umbringen zu lassen._ Hiei griff an seine Schwertscheide und zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung des Handgelenks seine Klinge. Er warf die schwere Klinge wie ein Wurfmesser und traf die Jorugumo genau zwischen den Augen. Sie war tot, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass ein Angriff erfolgt war. Die Spinnenyoukai rollte zur Seite und zog die Beine an den Körper. Hiei schnaubte verächtlich und flimmerte hinunter auf den Boden um sein Schwert aus dem Kopf der Spinne zu holen.

"Danke," sagte Yusuke. Hiei zuckte zusammen, aber der Geisterdetektiv rollte im Schlaf herum und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Mm, is' lecker…"

Hieis überraschter Gesichtsausdruck legte sich. Er wischte seine Klinge am blaubepelzten Körper der Jorugumo ab, erschien dann wieder in seinem Baum und steckte sein Schwert weg.

Ein langer Augenblick verstrich während Hiei auf seine menschlichen Gefährten hinunter starrte. Endlich seufzte er. _Es hat keinen Zweck sie zu retteten, wenn sie doch nur wieder angegriffen werden,_ dachte Hiei und verdrehte die Augen. Er streckte die Hand aus und sandte eine kleine Menge Energie hindurch. Jeder Baum, der dem Lager am nächsten stand, wurde von einem Rechteck aus grünem Feuer erleuchtet. Hiei ließ sie ein paar Sekunden lang brennen und machte dann eine Geste, als wenn er eine Fliege erschlagen würde. Das grüne Feuer erlosch flackernd und enthüllte Youkai abwehrende Siegel, die in die Rinde eingebrannt waren.

Mit dem Gefühl, dass er für heute genug gute Taten vollbracht hatte, ließ sich Hiei auf seinem Ast nieder, den Rücken an den Stamm und das Schwert an seine Schulter gelehnt. Morgen würde er Yusuke auf die Mission folgen, zu der er ausgeschickt worden war. Heute Nacht gab es nichts weiter für ihn zu tun als zu schlafen.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

(1) Horrorfilm aus den 50er Jahren, Originaltitel: Creature from the Black Lagoon


	5. Infans Profanus

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Infans Profanus**

_"Yuki ya konko arare ya konko  
Futte wa futte wa zunzun tsumoru  
Yama mo nohara mo wataboshi kaburi  
Kareki nokorazu hana ga saku…"_

_Die Melodie des Kinderliedes erfüllte den Raum, gesungen von einem jungen Mädchen im Inneren des tristen steinernen Häuschens. Kleine Hände waren um zwei Puppen gewunden und ließen die beiden hölzernen Prinzessinnen im Takt der Musik tanzen. Es war tröstend. Angenehm. Ein dringend benötigter Freudenstrahl in einem ansonsten düsteren Heim._

_"Yukinaaa!" riefen Kinderstimmen von draußen. Das Mädchen blinzelte überrascht. "Komm raus! Schau, wir haben ein Füchschen gefunden!"_

_Yukina warf ihrer Spielgefährtin einen fragenden Blick zu. Seltsamerweise schien die Welt um sie herum immer wieder zu verschwimmen. Sie war das Einzige, das beständig blieb. Das Einzige, das zählte._

_"Ist es in Ordnung?" fragte sie._

_Imiko nickte steif. Über Yukinas Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln – sie war immer so froh darüber, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen spielen gehen konnte. Immer so froh darüber zu gehen… Aber wer wäre das nicht? Wer würde hier drin bleiben wollen? Yukina mochte alles sein, das Imiko hatte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Imiko alles war, das sie hatte. Imiko versuchte, keine Bitterkeit zu fühlen, während Yukina ihre Puppe auf den Rücken legte und ihre Arme zu einer Umarmung ausbreitete._

_"Ich bin bald zurück," versprach sie. Sie rannte zum Eingang des kleinen Steinhäuschens, zog ihre Schneeschuhe an und öffnete die Tür. Die rosafarbenen Papierketten, die im inneren des Türrahmens hingen, streiften sie harmlos, als sie in das Licht des Tages hinaus trat._

_Für einen langen, elenden Augenblick starrte Imiko nur auf den Durchgang, in dem Yukina eben noch gewesen war. Dann legte Imiko die zweite Puppe hin und schlich durch den Raum um sich den hohen Weidenkorb zu holen. Imiko schob den Korb zum vorderen Fenster und kletterte, ihn als Tritt benutzend, hinauf. Eine kleine Hand streckte sich nach dem Pelz, der das Fenster bedeckte. Hier hingen ebenfalls streifen aus Papiertalismanen und sie knisterten warnend als das verfluchte Kind näher kam. Aber wie konnte Imiko fern bleiben? Es gab eine ganze Welt auf der anderen Seite des Fensters zu sehen._

_Und was für eine Welt das war! Imiko starrte verwundert auf die Straßen, den Schnee, die Häuser, die alle in reines, weißes Licht getaucht waren. Katzenartige rote Augen ließen den Blick über die Straße schweifen, bis sie endlich eine Gruppe von Mädchen erspähten, die zusammen mit einem kleinen grauen Fuchs lachten und tanzten. Sie waren alle so schön, gekleidet in blaue Kimono mit Schärpen und langem, blassen Haar… Vollkommene kleine Eisjungfern. Nicht wie Imiko. Imiko war mit einer Monsterseele verflucht. Warum sonst sollten die Siegel reagieren, wenn Imiko in die Nähe kam? Warum sonst sollte Imiko so seltsam aussehen? Mutter wollte Imiko noch nicht einmal eine sie nennen, so sehr unterschied sich das Kind von dem Rest ihrer Art._

_Mutter nannte Imiko einen_ er.

_Ein schwaches resigniertes Seufzen verließ Imikos Lippen. Es war so vieles falsch an ihm und es gab keine Möglichkeit, irgendwas davon in Ordnung zu bringen. Also wurde Imiko versteckt, durfte nie das Haus verlassen, durfte nie zu laut sprechen aus Angst, dass seine Stimme weit tragen würde. Ihm wurde immer wieder gesagt, "Du existierst nicht." Die einzigen Leute, die überhaupt wussten, dass er geboren worden war, waren Yukina, Mutter und Miss Rui. Und so musste es auch bleiben._

_Imiko starrte weiter durch das Fenster, erfüllt von unbeschreibbarer Sehnsucht. So bezaubert war er von der Welt, in die er nie einen Fuß setzten konnte, dass er ein paar Minuten brauchte um etwas Dunkles am Rand seines Blickfelds zu bemerken. Er blinzelte und riss seine Aufmerksamkeit von Yukina und ihren Freundinnen los. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie sah._

_Monster._

_Also, Imiko hatte noch nie zuvor ein Monster gesehen, aber es war unmöglich, diese für etwas anderes zu halten. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die Bösewichte, die Mutter in ihren Geschichten beschrieb. Wie ich, dachte Imiko und wand sich verlegen. Aber es gab auch Unterschiede. Die Monster waren heruntergekommen und narbig, mit Haut, die sogar noch dunkler als die von Imiko war, und ihre Kleidung glich nichts, was man je im Dorf zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wenigstens trug Imiko einen anständigen Kimono, selbst wenn er noch weiß war, weil Mutter sich weigerte, Farbe an Kleider zu verschwenden, die nie jemand zu sehen bekäme. Imiko umklammerte den Kragen seines ungefärbten Kimonos wie einen Talisman gegen das Böse. Dies war sein Schutz – das eine sichere Zeichen, dass er hierher zu den Eisjungfern gehörte._

_Und dennoch waren diese Monster in der Lage, sich frei zu bewegen… sogar außerhalb der Grenzen des Dorfes…_

_Die Jungfern auf der Straße sahen die Monster und flohen in ihre mit Bannsiegeln geschützten Häuser. Aber Yukina floh nicht. Sie stand einfach da, eine Hand leicht über ihr Herz gelegt, die Augen neugierig und weit aufgerissen. Imiko erkannte mit einem Schock, dass Yukina gar nicht bewusst war, dass die Monster gefährlich waren. Sie war mit ihm aufgewachsen, hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ein zahmes Monster um sich zu haben, und nun ging sie ihnen entgegen wie ein Lamm, dass auf ein Rudel Wölfe zugeht._

_"Yukina…" Imikos Stimme brach und quietsche wie die rostigen Angeln einer selten benutzten Tür. Er hatte noch nie zuvor laut gerufen, und es war schwierig, aber er musste es tun, er musste sie warnen— "Yukina, warte!"_

_Yukina blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um. Das reine Weiß der Welt verzerrte sich: die Zeit verlangsamte sich beinahe bis zum Stillstand und die geraden Linien der Landschaft wurden dick und wackelig, als ob sie von einem Kind gemalt worden waren, das kaum einen Pinsel halten konnte. Die Monster stürzten vorwärts, veränderten sich, Fingernägel verwandelten sich in Krallen, Pupillen zogen sich zu Nadelspitzen zusammen, Lippen zogen sich zurück und entblößten lange Fänge._

_"YUKINA!"_

* * *

Hiei wurde mit einem gewaltsamen Zusammenzucken wach, sein Hals war eng von einem unterdrückten Schrei. Er zwang sich dazu, langsamer zu atmen. Auf diese Weise beruhigte er sich selber, so wie viele Male zuvor. Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bemerkte Hiei ein prickelndes Gefühl um seine Augen. Verdammt… Er schluckte schwer, drückte die Handballen in die Augen und fragte sich, warum seine Albträume wiederkamen. Es war Jahre her, dass ihm Yukina genommen worden war. Sie war tot und Hiei hatte das schon lange akzeptiert. Also warum träumte er jetzt von ihr? Hatte das kalte Wetter die Erinnerungen ausgelöst…?

"Hast du was gehört?"

Hiei blinzelte seine verschwommene Sicht fort, bevor er zum Lagerplatz heruntersah. Die Sonne schien und die Menschen waren wach. Zumindest Yusuke und das Fährmädchen waren auf.

"Nein," grummelte Yusuke. "Würdest du aufstehen, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara gähnte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Oh Mann, ich hatte vielleicht einen seltsamen Traum! Da rannten all diese Spinnen rum und der Kurze war da und er hat mir einen über den Schädel gezogen, weil ich die Spinnen nicht bemerkt habe, bis sie meinen Energieriegel aufgegessen hatten und – warum steht ihr eigentlich ganz da drüben?"

Der plappernde Idiot hatte endlich bemerkt, dass er über eine Entfernung von beinahe drei Metern hinweg redete. Seine Teamkameraden standen ganz auf der anderen Seite des Lagerplatzes, Yusuke starrte mit milder Belustigung und Botan deutete mit dem Finger auf etwas hinter ihm. Kuwabara sah über seine Schulter und sah sich plötzlich riesigen Fangzähnen und milchigen, toten Augen gegenüber.

_"OhmeinGottSpinne!"_

"Yeah, das haben wir gesagt," sagte Yusuke nonchalant als Kuwabara von der Leiche des Spinnenyoukai wegkrabbelte. "Das Ding ist tot, aber wir wissen nicht, was es getötet hat."

Kuwabara strich sich gedankenverloren über das Kinn, während er ein nachdenklich klingendes Summen von sich gab. Hiei bemerkte die veränderte Körperhaltung des Menschen und flitzte hastig an einen Ort, der mehr Deckung bot. Alles, was Kuwabara sah als er damit fertig war sich umzudrehen, war ein Schneeschauer, der von einem leeren Ast fiel.

* * *

Im zehnten Stock eines Appartementhauses in Sarayashiki klingelte Keiko an einer Tür und trat zurück. Sie brachte ihr Aussehen in Ordnung, indem sie sich mit einer Hand schnell über die Vorderseite ihrer Schuluniform strich und eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. Nach ein paar Sekunden drückte sie noch einmal auf den Knopf und wartete darauf, dass jemand reagierte.

Und wartete.

Und wartete…

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln suchte Keiko den Reserveschlüssel an ihrem Schlüsselbund und öffnete die Tür. Sie hielt sich die Nase wegen des intensiven Geruchs nach Abfall und Alkohol, der in einem Schwall heraus kam, zu und schob dann den Kopf um die Tür herum.

"Yusuke? Bist du da?" rief Keiko in die verdunkelte Wohnung hinein. Sie zog ihre vom Schnee nassen Schuhe aus und tappte durch das vordere Wohnzimmer, schaute ins Bad und jedes Schlafzimmer (und war es nicht ironisch, dass der Teenager in diesem Haushalt sein Zimmer sauberer hielt als seine Mutter). Keiko beendete ihren Rundgang der Wohnung schließlich in der nicht gesundheits-und-sicherheitskonformen Küche. Atsukos Abwesenheit kam nicht überraschend, aber Yusuke? Er ging immer abends nach Hause…

Es sei denn, er war wieder weg. Mit einem Fall beschäftigt, oder bei einer Trainingseinheit, oder was auch immer sein angebliches Praktikum von ihm verlangte. Keiko stand in der dunklen Küche, fasste ihre Schultasche fester und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen vor verletztem Zorn rot wurden.

_"Das nächste Mal, wenn du wegen einem dieser Fälle unterwegs bist, must du versprechen, mir Bescheid zu sagen." "Okay, in Ordnung… ich lasse es dich wissen, ich schwöre."_

"Typisch," flüsterte Keiko. Sie drehte sich zum Gehen um, aber ein Blick auf die Weißwandtafel am Kühlschrank ließ sie innehalten. Normalerweise stand dort die Aufgabenliste von vor zwei Monaten oder vielleicht eine Notiz von Atsuko wegen einer Party, aber heute war die Oberfläche mit einer Nachricht in Yusukes unverkennbarer schwungvollen und schiefen Klaue bedeck. Keiko ging zu der Tafel und las einen Augenblick lang. Als sie fertig war, seufzte sie resigniert.

"Okay," gab sie leise nach. "Aber du erzählst mir besser davon, wenn du zurück kommst."

Sie ging aus der Küche hinaus und ließ die Notiz zurück, die Yusuke gestern geschrieben hatte.

_**Keiko-**_

_**Tut mir leid, aber Botan sagt, dass wir 'ne Art Fall haben. Ich weiß noch nicht worum es sich handelt, also kann ich dir nichts davon erzählen Ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme zurück, versprochen.**_

_**-Yusuke**_

* * *

Miyuki stand vor einem Spiegel in ihrer Privatunterkunft und begutachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht zurück um ihren Hals und die Kinnlinie zu betrachten, dann senkte sie ihn wieder, so dass sie nach dunklen Ringen Ausschau halten und ihren Pony etwas aufschütteln konnte. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal mit den Wimpern geklimpert hatte, zog sie die Stirn kraus und nahm eine kleine Tube Wimperntusche vom Tisch vor ihr. Sie hob gerade die winzige Bürste an ihr Gesicht, als ein scharfes Klopfen an ihrer Tür erklang.

"Ma'am!" bellte eine Stimme.

Miyuki zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und stach sich selber mit dem Applikator ins Auge.

"Urgh! Was gibt es?" schnappte sie und rieb sich das verletzte Auge (wodurch sie natürlich die feuchte Wimperntusche überall verschmierte).

"Wir haben diese Eindringlinge von gestern lokalisiert. Sie haben gerade Punkt 13 passiert."

"Gut!" sagt Miyuki abwesend.

Es gab eine kurze Pause.

"Es ist gut, dass die Eindringlinge näher kommen?" fragte der Wachmann unsicher. Miyuki wurde rot.

"Nein – nur – schick jemanden, der sich ihrer annimmt, mach schon! Schicke alle!"

"Ja, Ma'am."

Der Wachmann eilte fort, was ungefähr das einzige war, das er während des gesamten Gesprächs richtig gemacht hatte. Miyuki seufzte irritiert, öffnete eine Schachtel mit Kosmetiktüchern und schüttelte eines heraus.

Sobald sie das verschmierte schwarze Chaos auf ihrem Gesicht beseitigt hatte, machte sich Miyuki auf den Weg zu Tarukanes Büro. Als sie auf die Tür zuging, tauchte Inmaki, der aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung gekommen war, wie aus dem Nichts auf. Sie hielten beide vor der Tür an, sie mit einem ungeduldigen Stirnrunzeln, er sah nachdenklich zu ihr auf. Endlich machte Inmaki eine schwungvolle Verbeugung und Miyukis Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in regelrecht wütendes Starren.

"Ich halte _nichts_ von Sexismus," zischte Miyuki.

"Natürlich tust du das nicht. Aber wenn ich dich nicht zuerst gehen lassen würde, hättest du stattdessen gesagt, dass ich unhöflich sei," bemerkte Inmaki. "Die einzige Möglichkeit dir zu gefallen ist, es vollständig zu vermeiden, dir vor Türen zu begegnen."

Miyuki zog eine finstere Mine. _Unerträgliches Mannsbild_, dachte sie, als sie an die Tür klopfte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er Recht hatte.

* * *

Tarukane zitterte leicht, während er in seinem Büro in sein Telefon sprach.

"Yeah, die Gebote für den letzten Stein sind gerade abgeschlossen," sagte er, während er auf seinen Computerbildschirm starrte. Eine große Nachricht war darauf erschienen, die angab, dass sein Gegenstand verkauft worden war. "Aber er wurde nicht für die Summe verkauft, die ich mir erhofft hatte… Nun, das passiert, wen man versucht eine größere Menge dieser Dinger auf einmal zu verkaufen. Die Leute bieten nicht so viel wenn sie denken, dass es einen großen Vorrat gibt. Wenn Sie mir mehr Zeit lassen würden, um die Verkäufe etwas zu staffeln, könnten sie viel mehr einbringen—"

_"Ihr Profit geht mich nichts an,"_ sagte Sakyou, dessen normalerweise gefasste Stimme durch einen Hauch Verärgerung schärfer klang. Tarukane konnte Jauchzen und Musik und knisternde Geräusche im Hintergrund hören (er hatte aus Versehen angerufen, während Sakyou in der ersten Reihe einer Art Modenschau saß). _"Die pünktliche Zahlung Ihrer Schulden bei mir schon."_

"Yeah, aber…" Tarukanes Gesicht legte sich in Falten, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. "Ich habe nicht genug, um die volle Summe abzudecken."

Es gab ein zweites lautes Klopfen, das Tarukane ignorierte. Stattdessen schwitzte er seinen Anzug durch. Er saß nervös da und wartete auf Sakyous Antwort. Am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte Sakyou nicht innegehalten, um über Tarukanes Worte nachzudenken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch eines der Models in Anspruch genommen, ein Mädchen mit karamellbraunem Haar. Seine Augen folgten dem Mädchen, während sie den Laufsteg in einem futuristischen blauen, hautengen Anzug entlang stolzierte, am Ende anhielt und sich drehte, um eine paar roboterartiger Flügel zu zeigen. Die Menge brach in oohs und aahs und das Blitzen von Kameras aus.

_"Ich sage Ihnen etwas,"_ sagte Sakyou langsam, während er gleichzeitig im Geist Pläne schmiedete, sich nach dem Ende der Show an das Model heranzumachen, _"Ich bin heute in großzügiger Laune, also werden Sie das Folgende tun. Sie werden mir den gesamten Profit der Steine überweisen, die Sie bereits verkauft haben. Dann werden Sie mir morgen den Rest der rückständigen Zahlungen überweisen. Da sie es geschafft haben, gestern ein Dutzend der Steine zu beschaffen, vertraue ich darauf, dass sie den Trick heute wiederholen können."_

"Aber -"

_"Auf Wiederhören."_

Und dann war die Leitung unterbrochen. Tarukane starrte verbittert auf das Telefon und wünschte sich aus seinem ganzen schwarzen, bösen kleinen Herzen, dass Sakyou tot umfallen möge. Dann klopfte es ein drittes Mal.

"WAS WILLST DU!" schrie er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ließ seine Sicherheitschefs ein. Miyuki sah verlegen aus, dass sie Tarukane zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt hatte; Inmaki hatte natürlich den größten Teil seines Gesichts hinter diesem lächerlichen Umhang verborgen, so dass man seinen Gesichtsausdruck unmöglich erkennen konnte. Der kleine Freak benutzte die Deckung wahrscheinlich, um ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken oder etwas Ähnliches. Der Gedanke half nicht gerade dabei, Tarukanes Laune zu verbessern.

"Entschuldigung, Sir," sagten die beiden Youkai.

"Also, was gibt's Neues? Sind diese Kids schon tot?" fragte Tarukane in der Hoffnung, dass die Eindringlinge bei lebendigem Leib gefressen worden wären.

"Noch nicht, aber ich habe all unsere Kämpfer ausgeschickt um sie aufzuhalten," antwortete Miyuki prompt.

"Und ich habe Gokumonki im vorderen Flur platziert, wenn sie die in das Grundstück eindringen," fügte Inmaki hinzu.

Das war nicht das, was Tarukane hören wollte. "Was meinst du damit, _wenn_ sie in das Grundstück eindringen?"

"Nun, es ist unvermeidlich," sagte Inmaki. Er ignorierte Miyukis gezischte Warnung und erklärte, "Keiner unserer normalen Kämpfer hat auch nur annähernd das Niveau des Geister-Detektivs."

Tarukane stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl gegen die Wand hinter ihm krachte.

"Was für Leute schickt ihr zur Hölle da raus? Ich dachte ihr Typen wärt stark!"

"Das sind wir. Sie brauchen sich um das Kanonenfutter keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie sind nur dazu da, die Munition des Gegners zu erschöpfen, oder in diesem Fall ihre spirituelle Energie," sagte Inmaki ruhig. Tarukane sah immer noch so aus, als ob er jeden Moment durchdrehen würde, also fügte Inmaki nonchalant hinzu, "Als einen zusätzlichen Bonus haben sie dann zwölf Angestellte weniger, die sie bezahlen müssen."

"Vierzehn," flüsterte Miyuki. "Hirue und Kashiko."

Inmaki blinzelte, die Augen groß vor Überraschung. "Oh, die hatte ich ganz vergessen…"

"Ihr kümmert euch besser um diese Kids, oder niemand wird bezahlt!" rief Tarukane und erschreckte damit die beiden Youkai. "Und wenn ihr diese Kids auf mein Grundstück last, ziehe ich euch die entstehenden Schäden vom Gehalt ab! Jetzt verzieht euch zur Hölle nochmal aus meinem Büro!"

"Sir!" sagten Miyuki und Inmaki gemeinsam. Die beiden Youkai verließen hastig die Räumlichkeiten.

Tarukane starrte ihnen wütend nach, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie fort waren, nahm er sein Telefon wieder auf und drückte die Schnellwahltaste.

"Sakashita," murmelte er. "Bewegen Sie ihren Hintern hier rauf, pronto. Mir müssen uns noch einmal mit Yukina 'unterhalten'."

* * *

Irgendwo im Wald ließ ein lautes glückliches Quietschen die Vögel aufflattern und sich beieinander beschweren, wie unhöflich diese Neuankömmlinge waren.

"Wir sind fast da!" gurrte Kuwabara, der in die Luft sprang und dabei mit den Füßen wackelte. "Ich kann es fühlen! Meine Liebste, wir kommen dir zur Hilfe! Heheeeee!"

"Wie hat er das gemacht?" fragte sich Yusuke. Natürlich bezog er sich darauf, wie Kuwabara es geschafft hatte, lange genug in der Luft zu bleiben, um mit den Füßen zu wackeln. "Das ist grundlegende Physik, Mann. Menschen können nicht so einfach schweben, sie müssten… die Schwerkraft überwinden, oder sowas …"

"Könnte es die Macht der Liebe sein?" schlug Botan hingerissen vor, während sie mit den Händen in Richtung eines eingebildeten Hintergrunds voller Herzen und Putten und Bannern gestikulierte, auf denen _Macht der Liebe_ stand. Yusuke knurrte wie ein zorniger Tiger und stapfte festen Schritts durch besagten nicht vorhandenen Hintergrund, warf ihn quasi um und riss ihn in Fetzen.

"Nein! Keine Macht der Liebe! Mir reicht's mit dieser Erklärung! Ich schwöre, wenn ich sie noch einmal hören muss, haue ich jemandem eine rein!"

Botan warf ihm ihren besten Hundeblick zu, aber ein lautes Piepsen von Yusukes Youkai-Kompass brach ihre Konzentration. Yusuke, Kuwabara und Botan blieben augenblicklich stehen und starrten den Pfad entlang. Ein Zug Youkai von unterschiedlicher Gestalt und Größe rannte auf sie zu, sammelte sich und bildete so eine riesige Straßensperre.

"Ich schätze mal ihr Typen seid das Empfangskomitee," sagte Yusuke, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Augen rollten, übergroße Zungen fielen aus blöde grinsenden Mäulern und Köpfe drehten sich in Winkeln, zu denen eigentlich nur eine Eule in der Lage sein sollte. Yusuke verstand das als ja, armseliger Mensch, jetzt sei bereit, gefressen zu werden.

"Es gibt schon eine Menge von ihnen," sagte Botan angespannt.

"Keine Angst!" sagte Kuwabara und hob das Schwert, das er zustande gebracht hatte, während Yusuke in eine andere Richtung gesehen hatte. "Ich, Kazuma Kuwabara, werde alle Widerstände überwinden, den auf meiner Seite steht die Macht der—"

Einer der Youkai flog prompt zurück, Blut, Zähne und Funken strahlend blauer Energie in weitem Bogen hinter sich her ziehend. Alle Augen in der Gegend (deren Gesamtzahl sich auf 57 belief) blinzelten erstaunt in Richtung des toten Youkai. Dann richteten sie sich langsam wieder auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte.

"Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass ich jemanden eine runterhauen würde," erklärte Yusuke unnötigerweise. "Sei bloß froh, dass du es nicht warst, Kuwabara."

"Hey!"

Aber das war alles, das Kuwabara sagen konnte, ehe die Youkai sich aus der erstaunten Starre lösten. Sie sprangen auf die Menschen zu, sechs griffen Yusuke an und fünf kamen auf Kuwabara zu.

Wie immer war Yusuke mehr als bereit, jemandem ordentlich in den Hintern zu treten. Er nahm eine Verteidigungshaltung ein und blockte den Schlag eines großen, drahtig aussehenden grünen Youkai mit Leichtigkeit ab. Yusuke konterte mit einem Schlag seiner mit spiritueller Energie aufgeladenen Faust, die schwer gegen den Kiefer der übergroßen Bohnenstange traf, und schlug ihn bewusstlos. Das störte den zweiten Angreifer, einen stämmigen, muskulösen Schweine-Youkai offenbar nicht, der mit einem Schwung seiner schweren Axt auf Yusukes Hals zielte. Offenbar hoffte er, dem Geister-Detektiv den Kopf abschlagen zu können, während der noch abgelenkt war. Yusuke drehte sich rechtzeitig, um die Axt auf sich zukommen zu sehen und duckte sich hastig.

_Whoa! Yeah, okay, das wäre ärgerlich geworden_, dachte er bei sich selber. Yusuke ließ sich in eine kauernde Stellung fallen und ließ sein rechtes Bein in Richtung der Knöchel des Axtkämpfers vorschnellen und fegte ihm die Füße unter dem Körper weg, wodurch der Schweine-Youkai mit einem zufrieden stellenden Krachen zu Boden ging. Die Drehbewegung des Tritts weiterführend setzte Yusuke seinen rechten Fuß auf den Boden, sprang wieder auf und nutzte den entstehenden Schwung, um mit seiner linken Ferse einem dritten Youkai in den Magen zu treten.

Verglichen mit Yusuke war Kuwabaras Vorstellung irgendwie weniger beeindruckend. Er schaffte es, dem ursprünglichen Angriff zu entgehen, indem er von der schartigen Klinge des Speers seines ersten Gegners weg tauchte, aber die anderen vier Youkai waren augenblicklich über ihm und deren Angriffe kamen für ihn zu schnell um sie kontern zu können.

"Hey—hört auf damit—fünf gegen eins ist nicht fair!" protestierte Kuwabara zwischen ungeschickten Abwehrbewegungen und seltsamen, pirouettenartigen Ausweichmanövern.

"Komm schon, Kuwa! Du kannst diese fiesen Youkai besiegen! Zeig ihnen, was die Macht der Liebe tun kann!" rief Botan wie eine Trainerin während eines Sportereignisses.

Kuwabaras Augen weiteten sich.

"Du hast Recht! Meine wahre Liebe zählt auf mich!" erklärte er. Seine Augen bekamen einen fieberhaften Glanz und Dampf quoll aus seinen Nasenlöchern. (Vermutlich bedeutete das, dass die Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihm brannten, aber es könnte genauso gut sein, dass die kalte Luft seine Augen tränen ließ und seinen Atem in Nebel verwandelte.) Mit neu gefundener Motivation fing Kuwabara an, wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Youkai um ihn herum einzuschlagen.

"MIR AUS DEM WEG, IHR— IHR—"

"Anstandswauwaus," schlug Yusuke beiläufig vor.

"An—" Kuwabara bremste sich selbst mitten im Wort und knurrte zornig. Er schlug zwei der Youkai gleichzeitig zu Boden und drehte sich um, damit er Yusuke anschreien konnte. "DU HALT DICH DA RAUS, URAMESHI!"

Yusuke grinste und Botan rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, während sie so tat als ob ihr der Ausbruch peinlich wäre, obwohl sie ebenfalls lächelte. Unnötig zu sagen, dass das Team bester Laune war.

Hätten sie gewusst, dass sich kaum einen Kilometer entfernt gerade eine Gefängnistür knarrend geöffnet hatte, wären sie möglicherweise etwas zurückhaltender gewesen. Yusuke wäre vielleicht bestürzt darüber gewesen zu wissen, dass während er einem Youkai nachjagte, ihn beim langen, hellen Haar ergriff und seinen Kopf grob zurückzog, dasselbe mit Yukina in ihrer Zelle geschah. Kuwabara, der mit einem Schwert, das sowohl brannte als auch schnitt, auf seine Gegner einschlug, hatte keine Ahnung, dass Yukinas Arme mit den Kanten von Bannzetteln zerschnitten wurden, die jeden kleinen Schnitt Blasen werfen und aufplatzen ließen. Während Botan auf und ab sprang und begeistert jubelte, als der letzte Youkai seinen Todesschrei ausstieß, kreischte Yukina in Höllenqualen.

Und als der Kampf vorbei war und Kuwabara stolz erklärte, dass keine Macht des Universums ihn Davon abhalten konnte, seine Geliebte zu retten, konnte er nicht wissen, dass Tarukane Yukinas Gesicht mit der Hand ergriff, ihr direkt in die Augen sah und ihr sagte, dass sie sterben würde, blutend und brennend und alleine.

Aber man konnte dem Detektivteam nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass sie nichts Davon wussten. Sie waren schließlich nicht allwissend.

Yusuke sah mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf die Körper, die um ihn herum lagen.

"Also das war fast zu einfach," sagte Yusuke. "Warum haben sie sich bloß mit diesen Knalltüten abgegeben?"

"Sie wussten offensichtlich nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten!" brüstete sich Kuwabara.

"Denkst du, das ist es so einfach?" Yusuke sah von Kuwabara zum Weg der vor ihnen lag. Der Wald verdeckte einen Großteil seines Blickfelds, aber er konnte gerade so eben noch eine große Mauer voraus erkennen. "Ernsthaft Mann, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl …"

Botan strahlte und ließ ihr Ruder aus der leeren Luft erscheinen.

"Nun, wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, warum lässt du mich dann nicht vorausgehen und den Ort ausspähen?" schlug Botan vor. Sie hüpfte auf ihr Ruder und erhob sich über die schneebedeckten Baumkronen. "Bin gleich zurück!"

Yusuke stopfte die Hände in die Taschen und sah der fort fliegenden Botan nach.

"Ich dachte du bist angeblich Mr. Empfindsam," sagte Yusuke verwirrt. "Willst du mit wirklich sagen, dass du nichts auffangen kannst, was von diesem Ort ausgeht?"

"Hm? Oh, es gibt da drinnen drei mächtige Youkai," sagte Kuwabara in dem Tonfall von jemandem, der sich gerade an einen Gegenstand auf seiner Einkaufsliste erinnert.

Yusuke entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, dann sprang er auf die Füße und schrie seinem Freund ins Gesicht: "Und Du warst nicht der Meinung, dass du das erwähnen solltest! Was hattest du vor, uns da völlig ahnungslos reinlaufen lassen? Was ist los mit dir?"

Kuwabara blinzelte auf den zornigen Detektiv hinunter. Er verstand offenbar nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. "Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass mich keine Macht des Universums aufhalten kann."

"Oh yeah, das ist los," Yusuke verdrehte die Augen. "Jesses. Memo an mich, verlieb dich bloß nicht, sonst mach deine spirituelle Wahrnehmung pfft."

"Yep," sagte Kuwabara leichthin. Er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und fing an, den Pfad entlang zu gehen. "Und für dich wäre das eine Verbesserung."

"Leck mich!" rief Yusuke und joggte ihm hinterher.

* * *

Hoch über Tarukanes Anwesen kurvte Botan von links nach rechts durch die Luft, vollführte eine schnelle Seitwärtsrolle und hielt ihr Ruder an. Sie schnurrte praktisch während ihr langes Haar im von Schneeflocken durchsetzten Wind schwebte. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne um ihre Lungen mit Bergluft zu füllen und seufzte glücklich.

"Ahhh… Die Luft hier draußen ist so schön," murmelte sie. Und das war sie. Sie hatte seit Jahren keine menschliche Gestalt mehr angenommen und hatte daher seit Jahren nicht mehr geatmet, aber jetzt wo sie echte, physische Atemwege hatte, wusste sie den Unterschied zwischen Stadt- und Landluft zu schätzen. Es gab einfach keinen Vergleich zwischen dem heißen Smog in Tokyo und der kühlen, frischen Wildnis. "Zu schade, dass sie an diesen Typen verschwendet ist," murmelte Botan und sah auf das Herrenhaus hinunter. Sie hob ihr Handgelenk um den Youkai-Kompass auf angezeigte Werte zu prüfen.

_**BUMM.**_

Sobald sie die Explosion hörte, setzten reine Überlebensinstinkte ein: Botan rollte sich zu einer Kugel um ihr Ruder zusammen, drehte das Gesicht von der Druckwelle weg und benutzte ihre freie Hand dazu, ihren Hinterkopf zu bedecken. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen. Die weichen weißen Schneeflocken in der Luft waren fort, ersetzt durch Stücke brennenden, verkohlten Schutts. Schockiert drehte Botan den Kopf in Richtung der Detonation. Flammen und Rauch wogten aus dem Wald empor, nicht weit von der Stelle an der sie Yusuke und Kuwabara zurückgelassen hatte.

"Yu…" Ihr blieb die Stimme im Hals stecken. Augenblicklich schoss sie auf das Feuer zu, in panischer Angst, dass sie nur noch geschwärzte Knochen von den Jungen finden würde. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, sie alleine zu lassen? _"Yusuke! Kuwabara!"_

Eine zweite Explosion ließ sie zurück und aufwärts wirbeln, während sie sich kaum auf ihrem Ruder halten konnte. Als sie endlich die Kontrolle zurück erlangt hatte, konnte sie nur einen Feuerball jenseits der Umfassungsmauer sehen. Die Druckwelle war kräftig genug gewesen, das eiserne Vordertor in ein verbogenes Wrack zu verwandeln.

"Oh nein…" wimmerte Botan. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Koenma hatte ihr versichert, dass diese Mission sicher sein würde, dass es eine einfache Rettungsmission wäre. Es war in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal eine Mission, es war eher eine Runde psychologisches Training für den neuen Geister-Detektiv gewesen. Sie hätten nicht verletzt werden sollen. Sie hätten nicht sterben sollen…

Die Flammen sprühten, aber Botan bemerkte es nicht. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den plötzlichen und niederschmetternden Verlust ihrer Freunde zu betrauern. Als eine Hülle aus blauem Licht durch das Feuer brach, blinzelte sie und hob ruckartig den Kopf. Yusuke und Kuwabara kamen völlig unverletzt aus der Feuerwand spaziert.

Botan schoss auf sie zu, sprang durch die Energiebarriere und warf sich dem Geister-Detektiv an die Brust.

"Hey—Botan—zur Hölle?" stotterte Yusuke, durch das weinende Mädchen in seinen Armen beunruhigt. Nicht dass er nicht daran gewöhnt war, dass Keiko und seine Mutter ständig bei ihm anfingen zu flennen, aber hallo, dies war der personifizierte Tod. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Angst hatte zu sterben.

"Dämlicher, dämlicher… _Trottel_!" Botan löste plötzlich die gefühlsbetonte Umarmung, um Yusuke fest in die Schulter zu boxen. "Ich sagte, ich wäre gleich zurück, warum habt ihr nicht gewartet!"

"Autsch! Komm schon, zieht Keiko diese niedliches Kätzchen, verdeckte Ohrfeigen - Masche nicht schon genug bei mir durch?"

* * *

Hiei huschte, windzerzaust und zutiefst genervt, auf einen sicheren, nicht brennenden Baum.

_Was war nur mit diesen Menschen los? Hat das Wort Raffinesse für sie keine Bedeutung?_ Selbst er hatte die in der Gegend verteilten Sprengfallen gesehen, und er war viel weiter weg gewesen als Kuwabara, als der Idiot sie ausgelöst hatte! Hiei knurrte und dachte bei sich, dass diese Mission besser ihm und Kurama hätte übertragen werden sollen. Wenn er in die Festung eines Feindes eindringen wollte, würde der Feind es erst bemerkten, wenn er nach erfolgreich abgeschlossener Mission schon lange wieder abgezogen war. Und sie würden auch nicht wissen, wer es gewesen war und wahrscheinlich erst Tage später feststellen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Hiei sandte einen vernichtenden Blick in Richtung der Menschen, die fröhlich auf dem Hauptweg entlang marschierten. Erst kündigten sie ihre Ankunft mit einem verdammten Feuerwerksspektakel an und jetzt wollten sie direkt durch die Vordertür spazieren. _Vergesst es_, dachte Hiei, während er sich zur Rückseite des Herrenhauses wandte. Wie erwartet gab es hier mehrere kleinere, weniger auffällige Dienstboteneingänge. Er wartete ein paar Minuten lang, und als ein Mann mit einem Sack Steinsalz auf dem Arm aus einer der Türen kam, flitzte Hiei an ihm vorbei.

Der Diener blinzelte und sah sich um. Er dachte, er hätte eine Art schwarzen Fleck aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, aber da war nichts. Er runzelte einen Augenblick die Stirn, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging wie gewohnt seinen Pflichten nach.


	6. Bist du meine Maid, bin ich dein Ritter

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Bist du meine Maid, bin ich dein Ritter  
**

Als sie durch die verdrehten Überreste des Vordertors joggten, staunte Kuwabara darüber, wie viel Geld in den Bau des Tarukane-Anwesens gesteckt worden sein musste. Kunstvolle Baum- und Buschgrüppchen verbargen die inneren Ecken der Grundstücksmauer und der schneebedeckte Rasen wurde durch eine lange, gepflasterte Einfahrt, die von Zypressen gesäumt war in zwei Hälften geteilt. Die Hauptallee führte zu einem dekadenten Vorgarten, mit einem steinernen Hof und einem dreistöckigen Springbrunnen als Mittelteil. Endlich stand hinter der gesamten luxuriösen Einführung stand ein blasses, steinernes Gebäude unter einem Dach aus dunkelgrauen Dachpfannen. Es kam einem verwunschenen Schloss so nahe, wie sich Kuwabara es nur erhoffen konnte.

Und wo gerade von Maiden die Rede war… Kuwabaras streiften die Mauer eines hohen, viereckigen Turms im Westen hoch. Dort wurde Yukina gefangen gehalten. _Keine Sorge, ich komme dich holen,_ versprach er. Dann erfüllten für ihn Bläschen und Glitzern den plötzlich regenbogenfarbenen Himmel und ein riesiges Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. _Ooh, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, mit ihr zu reden! Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl klingt?! Ich frage mich, worüber sie wohl gerne redet?_ Plötzlich löste sich der Regenbogen auf und die Bläschen zerplatzten. Kuwabara blieb plötzlich stehen und Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht. _Oh nein…! Was ist, wenn wir gar nichts gemeinsam haben?! Was werde ich zu ihr sagen?!_

"Huh… Funkelt es hier drinnen auf einmal weniger?" überlegte Yusuke laut. Er und Botan warfen einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sahen, wie das dritte Mitglied ihres Teams sich in versteinertem Selbstmitleid suhlte. "Hey, was ist passiert?"

"Ich bin so dämlich! Was soll ich nur turn? Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mag?" sagte Kuwabara verzweifelt.

"Hallo? Ich dachte wir wären hier um jemanden zu retten," betonte Yusuke. Die Erinnerung an ihre Mission ließ Kuwabara blinzeln und heftig den Kopf schütteln.

"Das stimmt! Jetzt ist keine Zeit, sich um Gesprächsthemen Gedanken zu machen! Wir müssen ein Mädchen retten!" sagte Kuwabara kraftvoll und nahm den Lauf in Richtung der Vordertür des Herrenhauses wieder auf. Yusuke und Botan joggten ihm hinterher. Das Glitzern und der Regenbogen kamen zwar nicht wieder, aber Kuwabara sah mit neuer, irgendwie ernsthafterer Entschlossenheit nach vorne. _Egal was passiert, Yukina, ich werde dich retten. Und vielleicht ist das kein Märchen. Vielleicht bin ich nicht dein Ritter und vielleicht bist du nicht meine Maid. Vielleicht werden du und ich, wenn diese Sache vorbei ist, getrennter Wege gehen und uns nie wieder sehen._ Kuwabaras Herz schmerzte anhand der Möglichkeit …_Aber dich zu retten wird sich immer noch lohnen. Es ist das Richtige und ich werde es nicht bedauern._

Sie kamen zwischen zwei romanischen Säulen hindurch und traten auf die vordere Veranda. Schwer schluckend streckte Kuwabara die Hand aus, um die schwarzen Türen zu öffnen.

Das Innere des Herrenhauses war genauso luxuriös wie das Äußere, was nicht überraschte. Die Eingangshalle war zwei Stockwerke hoch und mit Marmorskulpturen, goldgerahmten Renaissancebildern und einem enorm großen Kronleuchter geschmückt. Yusuke stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

"Für jemanden, der kleine Mädchen zum weinen bringen muss, damit er reich werden kann, kümmert es den Typen sicher nicht, wenn er Geld verschwendet," merkte Yusuke an, als sie in die Halle traten.

* * *

"Die Eindringlinge sind durch die Vordertür herein gekommen. Gokumonki ist in Position." Aus dem Sicherheitsraum sahen Miyuki, Inmaki und Tarukane gebannt zu. Die Eindringlinge gingen langsam und vorsichtig vor… ohne zu wissen, dass sie sich bereits in Gefahr befanden. Sie waren zwischen zwei enormen roten Beinen auf jeder Seite der Vordertür hindurch gegangen. Gokumonkis missgestaltete Augen entdeckten die Menschen und sein Mund dehnte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er nach seiner Keule griff.

* * *

"Puh! Es sieht nett aus, aber der Geruch ist unglaublich! Es stinkt hier drin wie ungewaschener Gorilla!" Yusuke grinste Kuwabara an. "Heh… Oder vielleicht bist das nur du."

"Hey, da stimmt nicht! Ein richtiger Mann kennt den Wert der Reinlichkeit! Er duscht regelmäßig und benutzt zweimal täglich Deo!" Kuwabara reckte die Nase stolz in die Luft, aber ein kurzer Atemzug ließ seine Augen tränen und die Nase laufen. "Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, stinkt hier etwas ziemlich übel…"

Botan sah sich um und drehte sich endlich um, damit sie die Quelle des üblen Geruchs sehen konnte. Sie deutete mit dem Finger und schnatterte. Yusuke und Kuwabara sahen über die Schultern zurück und ihre Münder blieben offen stehen und die Augen weiteten sich.

"_WHOA!_ Wie zur Hölle konnten wir das übersehen?!" staunte Yusuke.

Es gab keine Zeit, noch etwas anderes zu sagen, als der riesige Oger seine Keule herab schwang. Yusuke schnappte sich Botan und wich nur knapp nach rechts aus, während Kuwabara nach links weg tauchte. Die stachelige Waffe des Ogers krachte dort auf den Boden, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten, schlug Risse in den hübschen Marmorboden mit Schachbrettmuster und ließ eine kleine Menge Staub aufwirbeln.

* * *

"Ooh," Miyuki zuckte zusammen und bedeckte das Gesicht mit einer Hand. Inmaki blinzelte mit weit tellergroßen Augen. Tarukane glotzte nur auf den Bildschirm vor ihm.

"Das ist— er hat—" Er drehte den Kopf und schrie seine beiden Sicherheitschefs spuckend an. "Das bezahlt ihr!"

Ein weiteres krachendes Geräusch ließ Tarukane den Kopf drehen. Gokumonki hatte wieder mit seiner Keule ausgeholt und sie mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne durch eine Mauer getrieben, was zufälligerweise ein riesiges Loch in einem unbezahlbaren Gemälde hinterließ, das dort hing. Ein weiterer Schwung ließ eine Marmorskulptur praktisch zu weißem Staub zerfallen, nichts außer ihrer Basis blieb auf dem Boden übrig. Tarukane kaute an seinen Fingernägeln während er jedes Krachen, Bersten und Aufschlagen sah und hörte. Dies war ein Alptraum. All sein wertvolles Besitztum, innerhalb von Sekunden zerstört…

* * *

Während der begriffsstutzige Oger damit fortfuhr, seine Umgebung in Schutt und Asche zu legen, sammelte sich eine dicke Staubwolke in der Halle und bedeckte den Boden. Yusuke, der irgendwie immer noch Botan festhielt, kam rollend zum Halten. Er erspähte Kuwabaras Umriss im Staub und eilte zu ihm hinüber, hockte sich hin und setzte Botan ab.

"Hey…" hustete Yusuke. "Bist du okay?"

"Yeah, mir geht's gut," grummelte Kuwabara. "Aber was machen wir jetzt? Dieser Typ ist so groß, dass ich mit meinem Geister-Schwert kaum etwas anderes tun kann, als seine Knöcheln zu treffen."

"Nun, ich denke, dass sein Schwachpunkt wahrscheinlich sein Kopf ist," argumentierte Botan.

"Du erwartest von mir, dass ich ihn glatt am Kopf treffe?" fragte Yusuke. "Ich kann bei dem Staub überall kaum meine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen!"

"Keine Sorge, Jungs!" Botan zwinkerte und tippte sich mit einem Finger an die Schläfe. "Die Detektivassistentin Botan hat einen Plan!"

Der Oger schwang noch eine Minute lang weiter seine Keule herum, bis er endlich inne hielt und hinunter auf das Durcheinander sah, das er angerichtet hatte. Er konnte die Menschen nicht mehr sehen. Da er dachte, dass er sie getötet hätte, trampelte er in Richtung Raummitte, um nach ihren Leichen zu suchen. Er zog die Stirn kraus, als ihn etwas in den linken Fuß piekte. Er blinzelte, als er einen seltsamen, glänzenden, goldenen Splitter in seiner Haut stecken sah. Er langte hinunter, um sich den Splitter heraus zu ziehen, als ein weiteres Prickeln seinen anderen Fuß überfiel. Genervt grummelnd fing er an, seine Keule in der Nähe seiner Füße hin und her zu schwingen.

Kuwabara schrie kurz auf und wich nur knapp der Keule aus. Sobald er in sichererer Entfernung stand, stieß er ein lautes, verächtliches Prusten in Richtung des Ogers aus.

"Ist das alles, was du kannst? Loooser!" spottete Kuwabara.

Zähne fletschend holte der Oger mit seiner Keule noch weiter aus, während er den Boden vor sich absuchte. Von dem einen Jungen abgelenkt bemerkte der Oger nicht, dass der andere sich aus der Staubwolke hinter ihm erhob. Yusuke hing mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an einer Hand von Botans Ruder herab und schaffte es kaum, ein entsetztes Quietschen zu unterdrücken, als es sich schwankend auf und ab bewegte. Sie hatte Recht, es wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie beide zu tragen. Das Ruder konnte kaum sein eigenes Gewicht in der Luft halten.

Ein weiterer Schwung mit der Keule ging an Kuwabaras linker Seite vorbei, die Turbulenzen ließen ihn tatsächlich durch die Luft fliegen. Er schaffte es, sicher zu landen und hielt sich den linken Arm.

"Okay, du kannst jetzt jederzeit!" rief Kuwabara. Der Oger kniff ein Auge zusammen und versuchte festzustellen, ob das wieder eine Spöttelei war. Dann fühlte er, wie Yusukes Schuhspitze aus Versehen gegen die Rückseite seiner Schulter streifte. Er drehte sich um festzustellen, was da war.

"Oops! Tschuldigung," sagte Yusuke. Er ließ das Ruder los, landete auf der gewaltigen Schulter vor ihm und deutete mit seinem leuchtenden Finger auf die Schläfe des Ogers. "Du hättest das hier nicht kommen sehen sollen."

Kuwabara und Botan sahen der unvermeidbaren Energieexplosion zu, zufrieden, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte. Botans Augen wanderten von dem blauen Licht zu dem Ruder, das immer wieder gegen die Decke stieß. Die Hand hebend, winkte Botan dem Ruder und es flog augenblicklich von der Decke herunter. Botan schlang die Arme eng um das Ruder und drückte es an sich, als wäre sie mit einem geliebten Haustier wieder vereint worden. Yusuke rief "Baum fällt!" und der Boden klapperte als der Oger fiel, aber Botan knuddelte einfach ihr Ruder weiter.

"Das war nicht so schwierig," sagte Kuwabara, als Yusuke neben ihm in der Hocke landete.

"Sprich für dich selbst. Jesses, sie lässt das so einfach aussehen!" Yusuke richtete sich auf und klopfte sich selbst auf den Rücken. "Hey, Botan! Können wir gehen oder willst du ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit dem Ding?"

"Oh! Nein, wir können los!" lachte sie verlegen.

* * *

Auf dem Bildschirm waberte eine Staubwolke, die durch das Öffnen einer Tür durcheinander gewirbelt wurde, durch die Eingangshalle. Die Jungen rannten zuerst hindurch und sahen sich um. Als sie keine Gefahr sahen, winkte der dunkelhaarige Junge dem Mädchen, ihnen zu folgen.

"Ich glaube es nicht. Sie haben Gokumonki ausgeschaltet," murmelte Miyuki.

"Beeindruckend." Inmakis Augen glitzerten, als er seine Hand mit den glänzenden Metallklauen hob. "Nun, es sieht so aus, als wären wir dran, Miyuki."

"Hmph…" Miyuki fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das glänzende, purpurfarbene Haar. "Diesen Kids steht eine Überraschung bevor."

Inmaki verschwand mit einem Flattern seines Umhangs und einem Schimmern von Energie. Miyuki verbeugte sich vor Tarukane und ging auf die Tür zu. Sobald die beiden Youkai gegangen waren, nahm Tarukane sein Telefon auf und wählte die erste Nummer auf seiner Kontaktliste. Er hatte kaum das Telefon ans Ohr gehoben, als sein Diener sich meldete.

"Sakashita, halten Sie alles in fünfzehn Minuten zur Abreise bereit. Wenn das hier den Bach runter geht, will ich nicht hier sein, um es mitzubekommen."

* * *

Durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite waren sie aus der riesigen Eingangshalle in einen kleineren Flur gelangt. Die Wände hier waren gräulich-weiß und im Abstand von ungefähr einem Meter hingen mehr von der Art vergoldeten Gemälden, die auch die Eingangshalle geziert hatten. Es war tatsächlich eine ziemlich beeindruckende Kunstgalerie. Andererseits spendete Tarukane nicht gerade viel Geld für wohltätige Zwecke. Wofür würde er sonst sein Geld ausgeben?

"Also nur noch zwei weitere Youkai und der Weg zu Yukina ist frei!" sagte Kuwabara. Eine Tür am Ende des Flurs öffnete sich und die Gruppe kam rutschend zum Stehen, als zwei Youkai heraus traten.

"Nun, wenigstens müssen wir nicht nach ihnen suchen," sagte Yusuke, als die Tür zu gemacht und abgeschlossen wurde. "Sie sind direkt zu uns gekommen."

Der männliche Youkai kicherte und die purpurnen Lippen des weiblichen Youkai teilten sich in einem Lächeln.

"Hallöchen Eindringlinge," schnurrte die Frau. "Mein Name ist Miyuki, und dies ist Inmaki. Wir sind die Sicherheitschefs von Mr. Tarukane."

"Wir haben euch seit gestern dabei zugesehen, wie ihr alle unsere Verteidigungseinrichtungen ausgeschaltet habt. Ich muss sagen, es war eine unterhaltsame Vorstellung. Obwohl es so scheint, als hätte das Kanonenfutter für euch keine große Herausforderung dargestellt…" in Inmakis Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Lachfältchen und er hob einen Arm, um die Metallklauen vorzuzeigen, die an seiner Hand befestigt waren. "Ich denke ihr werdet sehen, dass Miyuki und ich in einer komplett anderen Liga als die spielen… das gilt natürlich auch für euch."

"Hey, wenigstens in einem Punkt sind wir uns einig!" grinste Yusuke und ließ fröhlich seine Fingerknöchel knacken. "Kommt schon, wir haben kein Problem damit, es mit euch beiden aufzunehmen!"

"Uh… Urameshi?" sagte Kuwabara unbehaglich.

"Was ist denn?" quengelte Yusuke.

"Es ist nur… ich kann nicht gegen Mädchen kämpfen. Das ist gegen meinen Kodex."

Der Schweißtropfen, der sich ob dieser Aussage auf Yusukes Stirn bildete, war beinahe so groß wie sein Kopf.

"Machst du _Witze_?!" Er deutete mit dem Finger direkt auf Miyuki. "Sie versucht, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen! Willst du nicht deine angebliche Freundin retten?!"

"Oh, du musst gerade von angeblichen Freundinnen reden! Ich wette du und Keiko habt euch nicht einmal geküsst geschweige denn ein Date gehabt!" konterte Kuwabara. Yusuke zog eine Grimasse. (Küsse auf die Wange zählten nicht und ihr einziges "Date" war von Kuwabara überwacht und durch die Mission in Maze Castle unterbrochen worden.) Kuwabara nutzte den Vorteil, den ihm Yusukes Schweigen bot um die Hände in die Hüften zu stützen und stur das Kinn zu heben. "Wie dem auch sei, ich kann nicht einfach meinen Ehrenkodex beiseite lassen, wenn es gerade mal bequem ist! Das ist respektlos! Lass uns einfach an ihr vorbei gehen oder so."

"Wie kommt's dass es respektvoller ist sie zu ignorieren als sie zu verprügeln?"

Miyuki räusperte sich höflich.

"Jungs?" Yusuke und Kuwabara hörten lange genug zu streiten auf um sie anzusehen. "Ihr solltet kein Problem damit haben, mit mir zu kämpfen. Ich bin kein Mädchen…" Sie legte eine Hand auf die Hüfte und richtete sich stolz auf. Zufälligerweise richtete das den Blick der Jungen direkt auf… nun, die Dinge, die normalerweise ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten. "Ich bin eine Frau," schloss Miyuki, nur für den Fall, das sie nichts kapiert hatten.

Yusuke und Kuwabara blinzelten gleichzeitig. Endlich warf Yusuke Kuwabara einen Seitenblick zu und bot einen Kompromiss an.

"Hör zu… Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, gegen sie zu kämpfen, warum überlässt du sie nicht mir?"

"Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Böses zuzulassen ist dasselbe, wie selber Böses zu tun!"

Miyuki verschränkte die Arme und begann mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen.

"Nun, sie wird uns wohl nicht einfach vorbei spazieren lassen!"

"Urgh! Das hat keinen Zweck! Mein Ehrenkodex behandelt nur Mädchen, die keine Kämpfer sind!" klagte Kuwabara und fasste sich an den Kopf als hätte er Angst er würde explodieren.

"Na gut, die Zeit ist um," sagte Miyuki zu sich selber und zog eine Haarsträhne hinter ihrem Ohr hervor. Sie und Inmaki griffen die beiden zankenden Jungen an. Inmaki hob seine Klauen über den Kopf und Miyuki ließ ihre Haarsträhne durch die Luft sausen, die sich dabei in eine glänzende Peitsche verwandelten.

"Um, Jungs?!" rief Botan und deutete auf die angreifenden Youkai.

"Was?!" fuhren Yusuke und Kuwabara sie an. Sie sahen, worauf ihr Finger zeigte und drehten sich um. Kuwabara hatte gerade genug Zeit ein Schwert zu formen um Inmakis Klauen abzuwehren; währenddessen endete Yusuke mit Miyukis Peitsche um den Hals. Er schaffte es, seine Daumen unter die Peitschenschnur zu bekommen und sie gerade so weit zu lockern, dass er nicht erwürgt wurde.

"Das ist dein Fehler," grummelte Yusuke sauer.

"Sei still, Urameshi!" schoss Kuwabara zurück. Er legte sein volles Gewicht hinter das Schwert und drückte es zur Seite. Inmaki zog sich zurück und holte sofort zu einem zweiten Schlag gegen ihn aus, der seine Krallen im Licht aufleuchten ließ, bis sie weiß aufblitzten.

* * *

Hiei stand bewegungslos in der Tür, eine Hand immer noch an die Stelle gehoben, wo er den Türknauf gedreht hatte. Zuerst hatte der Wechsel der Lichtverhältnisse vom Flur zu dem Raum ihn geblendet, aber jetzt wo seine Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten sah Hiei, dass er in einen blassen, sterilen Raum gekommen war. Hiei brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass beide Seiten des Raumes von Käfigen eingenommen wurden und dass die Tiere darin in der Menschenwelt nicht existieren sollten. Youkai. Dutzende und aber dutzende Youkai… Hiei blinzelte während er langsam den Kopf drehte und seinen Blick von der linken auf die rechte Seite des Raumes wandern ließ. Dort gab es größere Einzäunungen, einschließlich eines großen Geheges in dem mehrere Tierpfleger einen wehklagenden Stegosaurier mit Löwengesicht mit langen, unter Strom stehenden Stangen piekten. Zwischen den beiden Wänden befanden sich Tische, an denen Menschen durch Mikroskope schauten und Siebe bedienten, mit deren Hilfe sie unerwünschtes Blut von wertvollen Schuppen und Zähnen entfernten.

Es war um ehrlich zu sein nicht das schlimmste, das Hiei je gesehen hatte. Aber es war immer noch ekelerregend.

Die Menschen in dem Labor nahmen ihren Besucher eine Minute lang nicht wahr. Endlich blickte ein Mann von seinem Mikroskop auf und bemerkte Hiei.

"Hey! Wer bist du?" wollte der Mensch wissen.

Hiei riss seinen Blick von den gefolterten Tieren los, sein Blick war kühl und leer während er die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte.

"Huh. Also anstelle Menschen vor Youkai zu retten sind sie geschickt worden, um Youkai vor Menschen zu retten," sagte er zu sich selbst. "Das ist mal eine willkommene Abwechslung."

Einer der Menschen lief auf Hiei mit der Absicht zu, ihn zu ergreifen. Hiei flitzte einen Meter nach rechts und entkam so sowohl dem Griff als auch dem Blickfeld des Mannes. Der Mensch, der erwartet hatte, auf etwas zu treffen, kam ob des Mangels an Widerstand ins Stolpern. Ohne die Hände aus den Hosentaschen zu nehmen, trat Hiei nach dem Hinterteil des Mannes, brachte ihn so noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht und schickte ihn zu Boden. Hiei sah kurz über die Schulter zurück.

"Dumm und ungeschickt," sagte er. "Wie hat es deine Rasse hier bloß bis an die Spitze der Nahrungskette geschafft?"

Rufe wie "Bastard!" und "Schnappt ihn!" begleiteten das Kreischen von Stühlen, die zur Seite geschoben wurden. Hiei drehte sich mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck in Richtung der anstürmenden Menschen.

Es war seltsam für Hiei in einen Kampf verwickelt zu sein, in dem er aktiv versuchte, seinen Gegner nicht zu töten. Er zügelte seine Energie, behielt das Schwert in der Scheide an seiner Seite und verließ sich fürs Kämpfen auf seinen Körper. Dennoch musste er einem Schwall von ausgespuckter Galle und Blut ausweichen, als er einen Mann in den Magen schlug. Nachdem er mit Yusuke gekämpft hatte, hatte Hiei vergessen, wie zerbrechlich ein normaler Mensch sein konnte. Er schränkte sich noch weiter ein, verzichtete auf richtige Angriffe und entwaffnete seine Gegner stattdessen oder brachte sie mit Fußfegern zu Fall. Es war lächerlich einfach.

Nun, es war lächerlich bi seiner der Menschen Hiei mit einer der unter Strom stehenden Stangen hinten an der Schulter erwischte. Das war nicht so lustig. Hiei stieß ein Knurren aus und warf dem Menschen, der es gewagt hatte ihn von hinten anzugreifen, einen empörten Blick zu. Er ergriff den Stab, riss ihn dem Menschen wild aus der Hand und schleuderte ihn an die Wand wo er mit einen metallischen Klirren auftraf. Dann schlug Hiei dem Menschen mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht und schickte ihn mit einem Schlag ins Reich der Träume.

"Nicht so lustig, wenn sie sich wehren können, hm?" sagte Hiei mit einem höhnischen Lächeln zu dem gefallenen Menschen. Dann hob er die Augen und warf einen Blick auf all die Käfige voller Youkai. "Hmm. Was mache ich bloß mit euch allen…?"

* * *

Eins stand fest: dieses Youkai waren kein Fallobst.

Yusuke hatte es geschafft, Miyukis Peitsche zu zerreißen und sich zu befreien, aber jetzt wo sie mit bloßer Hand kämpfte stellte Yusuke fest, dass er Mühe hatte mitzuhalten. Vor allem da er, entgegen seiner vorherigen Worte, immer noch versuchte zu vermeiden, dass er sie an der Brust oder im Gesicht traf. Das ließ nicht viele Angriffsmöglichkeiten über. Und sie machte immer wieder dieses seltsame Zeug, indem sie die Hand hob und eine glitzernde rosafarbene Wolke in sein Gesicht blies. Er wusste nicht, was zur Hölle das war, aber es roch unglaublich gut und ließ ihn auf der Stelle schwanken. Bis er das Zeug abgeschüttelt hatte, war sie nahe genug heran gekommen, um ihm einen ordentlichen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

"Warum graben mich Mädels eigentlich immer auf eine Art an, die keinen Spaß macht?" runzelte Yusuke die Stirn, was Miyuki grinsen ließ.

"Vielleicht dir nicht, aber ich amüsiere mich," sagte sie mit einem neckenden Tonfall in der Stimme.

"Hey, Lady, gib mir mal 'nen Tipp. Ihr seid Youkai, oder?"

"Was hat uns verraten?"

"Warum arbeitet ihr dann für den Typen?" sagte Kuwabara lauter, damit man ihn von seinem eigenen Kampf auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hören konnte. "Tarukane foltert Youkai nur um Geld zu verdienen! Stört euch das nicht? Autsch! Mann, ich mochte diese Jacke …"

"Denkst du, wir sollten uns mit allen Youkai da draußen anfreunden?" fragte Inmaki. "Bist du mit allen Menschen befreundet? Leute müssen sich gegenseitig zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil verraten. So ist das eben." Inmaki schüttelte Kuwabaras Schwert ab und verschwand. _Hey, ich kann ihn nicht sehen!_ Kuwabara schluckte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Geisterwahrnehmung, bis er die blau-violette Energie des Youkai sehen konnte. Die energieerfüllten Gesichtszüge Inmakis verzerrten sich als er anfing um sich zu hauen und zu schlagen, während sich sein Umhang um ihn herum aufbauschte. "Freundlichkeit hält dich nicht länger am Leben. Sie ist nur eine Einschränkung, und zwar eine, die irgendjemand irgendwann dazu benutzen wird, um dich fertig zu machen. Du tust was du musst um zu überleben. Wenn das bedeutet, etwas widerliches zu tun um deine Brötchen zu verdienen, warum nicht?"

Yusuke sah einen Augenblick lang beunruhigt aus, aber Kuwabara antwortete an seiner statt.

"Das stimmt nicht!" widersprach Kuwabara wütend. "An deiner Ehre festzuhalten ist wichtiger als Geld! Keine Belohnung ist es wert, sie aufzugeben!"

"Oh, denkst du das?! Nun, was ist wenn diese Belohnung dein Leben ist?" wollte Miyuki wissen. Sie hatte zu Kuwabara hinüber geschaut, was Yusuke eine ziemlich perfekte Lücke geboten hatte um sie K.O. zu schlagen, aber das tat er nicht. "Denk drüber nach. Könntest du in dieser Welt ohne Geld überleben? Ohne die Möglichkeit für ein Heim oder Kleidung oder selbst Essen zu bezahlen? Sei nicht so naiv. Wenn du überleben willst, tust du alles, was du tun musst."

"Auf keinen Fall," murmelte Kuwabara. Miyuki lächelte höhnisch.

"Auf jeden Fall. Egal wie widerlich du es zuerst findest…" Das erste Mal, das Inmaki, ein magerer kleiner Junge, seine Unsichtbarkeit dazu benutzt hatte, jemandem die Taschen zu leeren. Das erste Mal, das Miyuki, ein hübsches, aber bettelarmes Mädchen ein Bündel Geld angenommen und zugelassen hatte, dass ein Lustmolch sie in eine Seitengasse führte. "…Irgendwann last dieser Widerwille nach." Derselbe kleine Junge als junger Mann, ein unsichtbarer Angreifer, der den Hals seines Zieles mit seinen Klauen aufschlitzte. Das Mädchen als gut gekleidete Frau, die sich für einen Kuss zu dem Mann hinter ihr zurücklehnte, während die ganze Schwadron Soldaten ihrem Zauber verfiel. "Wenn du erst einmal dein Schicksal akzeptiert hast, fühlst du dich nicht mehr schlecht. Es geht nicht mehr um gut oder schlecht, es geht ums Überleben des Stärkeren. Die einzigen die überleben sind jene, die willens und in der Lage sind alles zu tun was sie müssen, selbst wenn es die willkürlichen Regeln irgendeines Idioten verletzt."

"Red' nicht so einen Müll! Gute Leute tun nicht—"

"Du hast Recht."

Jeder in der Gegend hörte plötzlich auf zu kämpfen. Kuwabara blinzelte und sah Yusuke ungläubig an.

"Urameshi, was sagst du da?" Kuwabara hielt inne als er die Veränderung in der Aura seines Freundes fühlte. Die Energie um Yusuke herum war plötzlich kalt geworden und hatte sich in seinen Körper zurückgezogen. Miyuki und Inmaki sprangen beide ein paar Meter zurück und fielen in Verteidigungshaltungen, während sie den Geister-Detektiv misstrauisch beobachteten.

"Weißt du, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst," sagte Yusuke. "Und du hast Recht. Wenn du verzweifelt bist, denkst du, du kannst dir den Luxus einer moralischen Einstellung nicht leisten. Zur Hölle, als Mom vergessen hat mir was zu Essen zu geben und ich konnte mir aussuchen ob ich verhungere oder was aus dem Laden klaue, was denkst du habe ich gewählt? Das erste Mal als so'n Arschloch dachte er könnte mich verprügeln denkst du, ich hätte das einfach so hingenommen oder denkst du ich hätte die Scheiße aus ihm raus geprügelt? Nun, ich stehe jetzt hier, also denke ich du kannst's erraten." Yusuke schloss die Augen. "Wenn du einmal mit solch kleinen Sachen anfängst, sehen dich die meisten an, als wärst du nu rein weiterer Kleinkrimineller. Aber sie kapieren's nicht, weil sie das die durchgemacht haben. Sie haben nie gedacht, dass es ihre einzige Möglichkeit wäre."

Die beiden Youkai starrten den Jungen weiter mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an. Yusuke ballte die Fäuste als er daran dachte, wie alles eskaliert war. Wie er nach einiger Zeit Dinge gestohlen hatte, die er nicht einmal brauchte. Wie er in Kämpfe mit Typen verwickelt worden war, nur weil er das Rauschgefühl mochte, jemand anderem weh zu tun. Wie er, als er gestorben war, ehrlich gedacht hatte, dass Botan ihn in die Hölle bringen würde – so tief war er gesunken.

"Ich denk' nicht, dass irgendwer perfekt ist, und ich denk' nicht, dass kleine Sachen dich sofort schlecht machen. Aber wenn du die Dinge aus den Augen verlierst, und du dich einen Scheiß drum scherst, und du das nur noch machst weil du denkst, dass es Spaß macht… Wenn all die kleinen Dinge, die du tun musst um zu überleben, zu dem werden _was du bist_… Dann bist du schlecht geworden."

Yusuke hob den Kopf, sein ernster Blick bohrte sich in den von Miyuki und Inmaki.

"Schaut, was ich sagen will ist, dass ihr Typen nicht so sein müsst. Ihr könnt die Situation noch retten, wenn ihr wollt. Also bitte ich euch jetzt: zieht euch zurück und lasst uns das Mädchen retten. Tut das und ich verspreche euch ich rede mit Koenma und versuche euch mit einer geringeren Strafe davon kommen zu lassen." In Kuwabara sträubte sich alles gegen Angebot, aber Botan beobachtete Yusuke sehr aufmerksam. Yusuke bemerkte die Blicke seiner Teamkameraden nicht. Er schaute seine Gegner direkt an, in seinen schwarzen Pupillen flackerte blaues Licht. "Aber wenn ihr weiter gegen mich kämpft, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten… und ihr werdet das möglicherweise nicht überleben. Wenn ihr das hier also nur tut um zu überleben, denkt mal drüber nach, bevor ihr euren nächsten Zug macht."

Miyuki und Inmaki starrten Yusuke mit aufgerissenen Augen und schweißbedeckten Gesichtern an. Möglicherweise hatten Yusukes Worte sie erreicht, oder vielleicht spürten sie die immense Macht, die anfing, sich in seinem Inneren aufzubauen. Auf jeden Fall sahen sie verunsichert aus.

"Du…" Die beiden Youkai sprangen Yusuke plötzlich mit erhobenen Waffen und voller Zorn an. "Du liegst falsch! Es ist zu spät für uns!"

Botan quietschte und bedeckte den Mund mit der Hand. Yusuke hingegen sah wegen des auf ihn zu kommenden Angriffs kein bisschen verängstigt aus. Stattdessen wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck verschlossen.

"Wie ihr wollt."

Er duckte sich und zog die Faust für eine Shottogan-Attacke (1) zurück. Die Entladungen der blau-weißen Energie die er freisetzte, deckten den gesamten Bereich der Galerie ab und schleuderten Miyuki und Inmaki zurück, bis sie auf eine Wand trafen. Sie prallten ab und fielen bewegungslos zu Boden. Kuwabara und Botan starrten Yusuke an, während die letzten Spuren der blassen Energie von seiner geschlossenen Faust drifteten.

"Tut mir Leid, Leute. Dieses Mal habt ihr die falsche Wahl getroffen." Yusuke kam aus der Hocke hoch und richtete sich auf. "Lasst uns gehen."

"Uh, sicher," murmelte Kuwabara mit immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er und Botan joggten herüber und reihten sich hinter Yusuke ein.

Als Yusuke und sein Team vorbei gingen, zuckte Miyuki und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit. Sie sah dem Rücken des Jungen so lange nach wie sie konnte. Letztendlich schaffte sie noch nicht einmal das. Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen ließ sie den Kopf wieder sinken.

* * *

Hiei lächelte selbstzufrieden als der Lärm durch die Youkai leiser wurde. Die ehemaligen Insassen der Käfige waren aus dem Labor geflohen und rasten jetzt frei durch das Herrenhaus. Allerdings stapelten sich jetzt ein paar neue Gefangene in Hellenas Gehege.

"Nur Monster sollten in Käfige gesperrt werden," sagte Hiei müßig, wie um eine Erklärung abzugeben. Der Haufen bewusstloser Menschen in der Mitte der Einzäunung blieb still. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch töten und persönlich zur Hölle schicken… aber ich bin auf Bewährung, also ist es mir leider nicht möglich, Menschen zu töten. Das hier muss einfach genügen." Ein kleiner saphirblauer Vogel landete auf seiner Schulter und zwitscherte ihn an, während ein Cabbit (2) mit weißem Fell und einem purpurfarbenen Juwel auf der Stirn um seine Beine strich. Hiei stieß einen Seufzer durch die Nase aus. Diese Tiere waren zahm – daran gewöhnt, sich an Leute anzuschmiegen und sich bei ihnen beliebt zu machen anstatt wegzulaufen. Sie würden in der Wildnis wahrscheinlich keinen Tag lang überleben. Na ja… es gab nicht viel, das er dagegen tun konnte.

Hiei scheuchte die Tiere fort und war gerade dabei das Labor zu verlassen, als er einen Tisch bemerkte, auf dem kleine weiße Schachteln aufgereiht waren. Er wurde unwillkürlich neugierig und näherte sich dem Tisch. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die seltsamen Steine in den Schachteln sah.

"Was… zur Hölle ist das…?" fragte er sich laut. Aber wenn das üble Gefühl tief in seiner Magengrube ein Anhaltspunkt war, wusste er bereits genau, was das war. _Ich verstehe nicht… Sie sehen falsch aus, aber… Das sind definitiv Hiruiseki …_

Der Schock beim Anblick der verformten Kristalle war schlimm genug, aber er war nichts gegen das, was er einen Augenblick später fühlte. Hiei sog scharf Luft ein und drehte sich in Richtung des Geistes, den er so deutlich spürte. Eine sanfte, eisig-weiße Energie ging von dem Körper von jemandem in einem anderen Teil der Festung aus.

"Das kann nicht sein…" Hieis Jagan öffnete sich, blaues Licht leuchtete durch sein Stirnband als das hellsehende Auge ihm ein Treppenhaus zeigte. Ein Mädchen mit grünen Haaren, deren Handgelenke gefesselt waren und die von mehreren mit Schusswaffen und Talismankarten bewaffneten Männern eskortiert wurde, ging dort als ob sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung wäre. Hieis Beine knickten beinahe unter ihm weg. _"Yukina?"_

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

(1) Shottogan-Attacke: Yusuke sammelt seine Energie statt in einer Fingerspitze in der gesamten Faust. Die Entladung besteht aus mehreren Projektilen, die schwächer als die Rei Gan sind, aber einen wesentlich größeren Bereich abdecken. Der Angriff ist nützlich gegen sehr schnelle, mehrere schwächere oder unsichtbare Gegner.

(2) Cabbit: Ein in Manga und Anime öfter vorkommendes Fabelwesen aus Katze (cat) und Kaninchen (rabbit). Ein Beispiel ist das Wesen Ryo-Ohki aus dem Anime Tenchi Muyo.  
Eine tatsächliche Kreuzung dieser beiden Tierarten ist genetisch nicht möglich. Manchmal wurden Manx-Katzen als "Cabbits" identifiziert. Diese Rasse zeichnet sich durch einen extrem kurzen oder fehlenden Schwanz und einen hoppelnden Gang aus.  
Wikipedia-Artikel: de. Wikipedia wiki/ Manx_(Katze) (ohne Leerzeichen)


	7. Die Farbe der Liebe ist

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 6:**

**Jenseits des versiegelten Fensters**

Eine Fanfiction-Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "Beyond the Warded Window"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir. Die Originalfassung dieser Geschichte findet ihr auf www . yyh-saisei . com (ohne die Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Die Farbe der Liebe ist...**

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit traf Kuwabara die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

"Halt mal!" Yusuke und Botan hielten an und sahen Kuwabara Erklärung heischend an. Seine Augen flackerten etwas, als er seine spirituellen Sinne nutzte. "Irgendwas passiert. Ich denke, ich kann ihre Energie jetzt fühlen…" Nur um sicher zu gehen schloss er die Augen und tastete mit dem Geist nach der neuen Aura. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und wurde mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen. "Es ist _kalt_! Das muss Yukina sein, richtig? Bedeutet das, dass sie nicht mehr hinter dieser Talismanbarriere ist?"

"Vielleicht nicht," sagte Botan, hob ihr Handgelenk und drehte das Rädchen am Youkai Kompass. Ihre Ohren wurden von einem schnellen, hochfrequenten Piepsen überfallen. Botan starrte auf die sich wild drehende Nadel und die rot blitzende Oberfläche.

"Der Youkai-Kompass! Was um alles in der Welt…?! Kyahh!" Botan riss ihr Handgelenk weg, gerade als der Kompass sich kurzschloss und das Glas wie bei einer kaputten Glühlampe verkohlte. Ein dünner Rauchfaden stieg von dem kaputten Gerät auf. "Was könnte das verursacht haben?"

Yusuke sah nach unten auf den Boden und bemerkte die Vibrationen unter seinen Füßen.

"Geratet jetzt nicht in Panik, aber ich habe so das Gefühl als würden wir es gleich heraus finden," sagte er. Die Wände um sie herum fingen jetzt ebenfalls an zu zittern, und jetzt konnten sie auch Kreischen und Grummeln hinter der Ecke hören, um die sie gerade gekommen waren.

"Bewegt euch!" schrie Kuwabara und fing an zu laufen. Yusuke und Botan folgten. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, über die Schulter zurück zu schauen. Was würde das bringen, außer sie langsamer zu machen?

Das Ende des Flurs kam schnell näher und zwei Türen befanden sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten. Yusuke und Kuwabara rannten zu unterschiedlichen Türen und öffneten sie um zu sehen, was dahinter lag. Yusuke fluchte – die Tür auf der linken Seite führte in ein Esszimmer. Kuwabara öffnete die Tür auf der Rechten und entdeckte einen winzigen schrankähnlichen Flur mit einer Feuertür, die nach draußen führte. Er rief nach Yusuke und Botan und die drei beeilten sich, auf den Rasen hinter dem Haus zu kommen. Endlich drehten sie sich endlich um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Tiere an ihnen vorbei schossen. Ein großer, narbiger Affe mit großen schwarzen Augen und silber-blauem Fell trampelte an Yusuke vorbei und sprang in einen Baum. Mitten im Sprung wurde er unsichtbar. Ein ganzer Schwarm feuriger Eidechsen mit abgeschnittenen Schwänzen rannte an Kuwabara vorbei und ließ Spuren winziger Flammen hinter sich.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara schwang seinen Arm zur Seite und gestikulierte Yusuke, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Yusuke packet Botan um die Mitte, gerade als sie sich umdrehte, um mehreren bunten Vögeln nachzusehen, die gerade an ihr vorbei geflogen waren.

Einen Augenblick später explodierte die Tür und die Halbe Wand als eine riesige, dinosaurierartige Kreatur der Herde folgte. Yusuke zog die Luft scharf ein, als er einen genaueren Blick auf das Biest werfen konnte. Über die ganzen Flanken waren die wunderschönen meergrünen Schuppen entfernt worden. Was übrig blieb, waren lange Abschnitte nässender, blau-grauer Haut mit schwarzen Flecken, wo die Wunden sich infiziert hatten. Yusuke und sein Team mochten keine persönliche Verbindung zu diesem Youkai haben, aber das spielte keine Rolle.

"Das ist sowas von falsch," krächzte Kuwabara, dessen Gesicht aschfahl geworden war.

"Hat Tarukane das getan?" fragte sich Yusuke. Botan klammerte sich kurz an Yusuke und starrte die Bestie angsterfüllt an, aber dann sah sie etwas anderes, das sich von einem mit weißer Farbe eingezeichneten Kreis auf der anderen Seite des Rasens erhob.

"Yusuke, da drüben!"

Die Jungen sahen hinüber. Sie erhaschten einen kurzen Blick auf Yukina und Tarukane, die hinten im Hubschrauber saßen, ehe eine Wache die Tür zuzog. Augenblicklich rannten Yusuke und Kuwabara auf den Landeplatz zu.

"Du Monster!"

"Wie kannst du dich selbst einen Menschen nennen?!"

Tarukane hätte die Anschuldigungen nicht hören können. Selbst wenn, wie hätte er sie beantwortet? Was für eine Erklärung hätte er anbieten können? Es ging hier nicht um ein paar bedauernswerte Aktionen, die nur um des Überlebens willen getan wurden. Es gab einfach nichts, womit sich dieser Mann rechtfertigen konnte.

Yusuke fühlte sich, als ob Ameisen über seinen gesamten Körper krabbeln würden, was ihm überall Juckreiz verursachte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal über die Verbrechen, die hier verübt wurden, nachgedacht. Er hatte nur gewusst, dass Yukina zum Weinen gebracht wurde, und selbst das war zu distanziert, zu abstrakt gewesen. Jetzt sah er die Zeichen der Folter an diesen Wesen und wusste, wie weit Tarukane gehen würde, nur um Profit zu machen. Hier ging es nicht ums Überleben; hier wurden Gier und Selbstsucht an ihre Grenzen getrieben. Yusukes Haut kribbelte und juckte, als ob seine Seele es nicht ertragen könnte, in dieselbe Art Körper eingesperrt zu sein wie dieses Ding. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass es seine eigene Energie war, die knisternd durch ihn lief.

Der Hubschrauber stieg hoch und Yusuke sprang aus vollem Lauf, lehnte sich vorwärts, benutzte Kuwabaras Schulter als Sprungbrett und streckte die Hand aus. Er kam so dicht heran, dass seine Energie tatsächlich auf die Landekufe übersprang, ein blauer Schock, der sich ans Aluminium heftete. Aber es war nicht genug; seine Fingerspitzen streiften kaum die Kufe und dann fiel er zu Boden, wo seine Faust und sein Kinn schmerzhaft über den Teerboden schrammten.

"Nein!" heulte Kuwabara, der zusehen musste, wie der Hubschrauber wegflog.

Yusuke zischte ein Schimpfwort, als er sich in die Hocke hochstemmte. Sie flogen tief, aber immer noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Yusuke schloss seine blutige Hand zur Faust und wollte Energie für eine Shottogan-Attacke (1) sammeln, aber das würde mehr schaden als nutzen. Er wäre nie in der Lage, das Ding vom Himmel zu holen, ohne alle Insassen umzubringen. Yusuke knurrte bei sich und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er tun sollte, als er am Rand seines Blickfelds einen verschwommenen schwarzen Fleck sah.

"H-Hiei?!" rief Yusuke ungläubig. Wann war er hier angekommen?

Hiei hörte nicht, dass Yusuke nach ihm rief. Er war vollkommen auf die Aura konzentriert, die er aus dem Inneren dieser seltsamen metallenen Vorrichtung spüren konnte. Er stemmte sich aufwärts und nach vorne, landete kurz auf der Grundstücksmauer, ehe er mit einem weiteren Sprung in einem nahe stehenden Baum landete. Zwei weitere Riesensätze brachten ihn in Reichweite. Er sprang ein weiteres Mal und zog gleichzeitig sein Schwert.

Der Hubschrauber schlingerte mit einem _Rumms_ und es war ein Kreischen zu hören, als Metall durch Karbonfaser gestoßen wurde.

"Was zur Hölle war das?" wollte Tarukane von seinem hinteren Sitz aus wissen. Er sah sich um und sah ein Stück Metall aus der Tür in der Nähe des Türgriffs ragen. Der Griff bewegte sich und die Tür glitt zur Seite. Einen Augenblick später schwang sich ein kleiner schwarzgekleideter Mann seitwärts in das Abteil. "Warte—"

Tarukane hatte noch nicht einmal dieses eine Wort ausgesprochen, als der Eindringling Sakashita und die beiden Wachen schon mit einem Handkantenschlag am Hals getroffen hatte. Alle drei Körper sanken innerhalb von Millisekunden zu Boden. Als der Eindringling endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit langsam den beiden übrigen Passagieren zuwandte, drängte sich Tarukane tiefer in seinen Sitz. Yukina quietsche und bedeckte den Mund mit beiden gefesselten Händen.

"Tu mir nicht weh!" flennte Tarukane. "Wenn du Geld willst, können wir darüber reden!" Nichts davon drang zu ihm durch. Der dunkle Youkai starrte von Ehrfurcht ergriffen in Yukinas weit aufgerissene Augen und nahm nichts anderes wahr.

"Du _bist_ es," sagte er leise. "Nach all der Zeit… habe ich dich gefunden."

Yukina zuckte zurück, als der Fremde näher kam, aber er ergriff die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke und zog sie zu sich heran. Er griff die Kette, die alles zusammen hielt und zwang seine Energie in die Glieder aus Metall, was sie kurz grün aufleuchten und sich dann in bröcklige Kohle verwandeln ließ. Yukina blinzelte auf ihre zerbrochenen Fesseln herab und sah dann wieder zu dem Fremden auf. Er schien beinahe verzaubert, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Yukina schluckte ihre Angst hinunter, nahm seine Hand und ließ zu, dass er sie hoch zog.

"Warte!" ächzte Tarukane, als der Eindringling Yukina auf die Arme nahm. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, hüpfte der dunkelhaarige Youkai aus dem Hubschrauber. Tarukane machte einen Satz auf die Tür zu und sah, wie der fremde Youkai auf einem Ast landete, Yukina sicher im Arm haltend. _"Gib sie zurück!"_ schrie Tarukane. Er schaute mit wildem Blick nach links und rief dem Piloten zu "Bringen Sie uns runter! Wir müssen sie zurückholen! Ich brauche sie!"

"Wir können nicht noch tiefer gehen, Sir!" warnte der Pilot.

"Und ob wir können!" Tarukane hechtete ins Cockpit, schubste die Hände des Piloten weg und zog verzweifelt am Steuerknüppel. Der Hubschrauber fing an sich zu drehen und zu zucken, als sie um die Steuerung kämpften.

Hiei beobachtete kühl, wie der Hubschrauber in einer Spirale auf den Wald auf den Wald niederging. Yukina sah ebenfalls einen Augenblick lang zu, vergrub aber bald ihr Gesicht an Hieis Brust. Er gab ein Schnaube von sich und drückte Yukina dichter an sich heran, während er sich auf die Festung zubewegte.

* * *

Zurück auf Tarukanes Anwesen hatten die Youkai, denen es nicht gelungen war, über die Mauer zu kommen, zu rennen aufgehört. Viele liefen nun über den Rasen, schnoberten durch den Schnee um an das Gras zu kommen, leckten an tropfenden Eiszapfen und rissen Rindenstreifen von den Zierbäumen. Yusuke fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

"Ich glaube wir hätten keinen größeren Mist bauen können, wenn wir's drauf angelegt hätten," sagte Yusuke zu sich selbst. Botan seufzte zustimmend. Kuwabara war der Einzige, der versuchte ein gutes Ergebnis aus dem Durcheinander zu finden. Er stand zehn Meter von dem größten Youkai entfernt, den er mit demselben widerstreitenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah, den er immer bekam, wenn er ein Tier in Not sah. Die Bestie mit den grünen Schuppen trampelte im Kreis herum, peitschte mit dem dornenbewehrten Schwanz und gab ein seltsames, stöhnendes Brüllen von sich.

Botan ergriff plötzlich Yusukes Arm. "Sie sind zurück!"

Yusuke drehte sich um und sah, wie Hiei flimmernd erschien und leichtfüßig gerade innerhalb der Grundstücksmauer aufsetzte. Hiei stellte Yukina sanft auf die Füße und Yusuke fühlte, wie das schwere Gewicht in seinem Inneren sich wie Luftblasen auflöste.

"Hey, Hiei!" schrie er begeistert, während er auf sie zulief.

Hiei blinzelte, als er Yusuke zu Gesicht bekam. Er wartete darauf, dass der Geister-Detektiv ihn erreichte und fühlte sich seltsam ruhig. Es fühlte sich noch nicht einmal wirklich an. Er hätte möglicherweise gedacht, dass er träumte, aber er wusste, dass sein eigener Verstand sich nicht so etwas Seltsames und Wunderbares ausdenken konnte.

"Hiei?" wiederholte Yukina das Wort nachdenklich. Sie hielt eine Hand über ihr Herz und sah zu Hiei auf, gerade als Yusuke vor ihnen anhielt. "Wer… Wer in aller Welt seid ihr?"

Yusukes Augen weiteten sich. Er warf Hiei einen Blick zu, der mit an den Seiten geballten Fäusten und komplett unter seinen Ponyfransen verborgenen Augen zu Boden starrte. Yusuke hatte ihn nicht mehr so erschüttert gesehen, seit… nun, seit er von einem verfluchten Schwert besessen gewesen war und versucht hatte, Kurama zu töten. Endlich stieß Hiei ein leises Schnauben aus und verbarg seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

"Wir sind Geister-Detektive," sagte Hiei einfach. Er hob den Kopf und starrte geradeaus, so dass er Yukina nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Youkai hatte Hiei nie die Kunst erlernt, andere direkt anzulügen. Er musste sich immer weg drehen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir passen auf dich auf. Das ist schließlich unser Job." Er warf Yusuke einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. "Ruf Koenma an und sag ihm, dass die Mission vorbei ist. Ich gehe wieder rein und kümmere mich um alles, das wir vielleicht übersehen haben."

"Warte mal!" wollte Yusuke protestieren, aber Hiei war bereits mit einem Flattern seines Mantels und einem schwarzen Flimmern verschwunden. Er bezweifelte sowieso, dass Hiei sich überhaupt etwas, das er gesagt hätte, angehört hätte. Yusuke sah zu Yukina hinüber, die nun neugierig zu ihm hoch sah. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ist schon okay. Hiei ist scheu, das ist alles. Er kommt schon wieder."

"Oh." Vielleicht spürte Yukina, dass an dieser Erklärung etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht.

Während sie den Blick über das zerstörte Grundstück schweifen ließ, fiel Yukinas Blick auf Kuwabara, der sich sehr langsam auf den schuppigen blau-grünen Youkai zubewegte. Das Biest brüllte und fegte mit dem Schwanz, aber Kuwabara zog sich nicht zurück. Er schob einen Fuß vorwärts. Als das Biest ihn nicht sofort angriff, machte er noch einen Schritt vorwärts. Seine silberne Mähne sträubte sich und es stieß ein Knurren aus, aber das Geräusch klang eher schmerzerfüllt. Kuwabara blinzelte und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

"Ganz ruhig, Mädchen…" Kuwabara hob langsam seine Hand. Hellena stürzte auf ihn zu und eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als würde sie ihm den Arm abbeißen. Aber dann hielt sie an und starrte ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an, die an eine Schlange erinnerten. Einen Augenblick später schnupperte sie an Kuwabaras Hand, eine lange blaue Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte das Salz von seiner Haut. Kuwabaras nervöser Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich noch mehr. Er lächelte jetzt beinahe. "Hey… Du bist gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Du siehst nur ein bisschen angsteinflößend aus, das ist alles."

"Sie hat Schmerzen."

Kuwabara zuckte zurück und bemerkte dann die kleine Eis-Youkai, die sich von hinten näherte.

"Y-Yukina!" stammelte Kuwabara. Yukina ging auf das Monster zu und Kuwabara verfiel in Panik. "Vielleicht solltest du nicht so dicht ran gehen!"

Yukina streckte eine weiß leuchtende Hand aus und berührte Hellenas Nase. Sie schloss die Augen.

"Sie will, dass du ihr hilfst." Yukina streichelte mit der Hand aufwärts, tastete sich an Hellenas Schnauze hoch und über die Augenbrauenwulst. "Sie last dich nahe an sich heran, weil sie die Sanftheit in deinem Geist spurt. Sie fühlt sich… bei dir sicher." Yukina öffnete halb die Augen. "Kannst du sie heilen?"

"Y-Yeah…" krächzte Kuwabara. Er joggte zu Hellenas Flanke hinüber, wo sie die meisten Schuppen verloren hatte. Yukina schlich sich neben ihn und beide fingen zu arbeiten an. Ihre Hände bewegten sich über misshandeltes Fleisch und badeten es in glühende, goldene und weiße Energie. Kuwabara konzentrierte sich eine Minute lang auf die Aufgabe, aber bald sah er Yukina aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Also, ehm… Yukina… Du kümmerst dich auch gerne um Tiere?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, sehr. Die meisten Tiere kann man sehr leicht gerne haben. Sie denken nicht an grausame Dinge. Sie wollen einfach nur leben."

"Yeah, ich weiß was du meinst! Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich sie mag!" sprudelte es aus Kuwabara heraus. Yukina wandte ihm den Kopf zu, ihre Augen wirkten wie warme, flüssige Rubine. Sie sahen irgendwie vertraut aus, als ob er genau dieselben Augen schon einmal gesehen hätte. Sicherlich war das ein Zeichen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Der Gedanke ließ Kuwabara erröten, seine Wangen wurden komplett rot. _Sie lächelt mich an…!_ Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und seine Energie leuchtete als Reaktion auf seine gehobene Stimmung noch heller. _Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schwer, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen…_

Botan lächelte, als Yusuke sich neben sie stellte.

"Sieht so aus, als ob alles gut gegangen wäre, eh, Yusuke?" sagte sie gut gelaunt.

"Yeah…" sagte Yusuke, der etwas mürrisch klang. "Yeah, so ziemlich."

* * *

Auf einem der Berge, die das Honetadare Valley umgaben, kennzeichneten lange Rauchfahnen den Ort, an dem der Hubschrauber seine letzte Landung hingelegt hatte. Vier blutende Körper lagen immer noch in dem brennenden Heli. Flammen krochen langsam den Ärmel von Sakashitas Mantel hoch. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit würde nichts mehr von ihnen übrig sein.

Ächzend und keuchend Kroch Tarukane aus dem Wrack. Aus der Platzwunde an seinem Kopf rann Blut und die komplette rechte Seite seines Jacketts war mit roten Flecken übersäht.

"Yukina," gurgelte er. "Wo ist das Monster hin?" Er begann fort zu stolpern, aber nach ein paar Schritten erkannte er, wie sinnlos es sein würde, nach ihr zu suchen. Sie war fort. Das, was ihn zum reichsten Mann der Welt machen sollte… Das einzige, was ihn hätte von seinen Schulden befreien können… Der Wald verschwamm vor Tarukanes Augen und wurde durch eine Vision einer dunklen Gasse hinter einem Grand Hotel ersetzt. Er konnte sich bereits vorstellen, wie Sakyou über ihm stand, hinter sich das Licht irgendeiner goldenen Party, bei der Tarukane es nicht einmal wert wäre, die Toiletten zu schrubben.

_"Keine Möglichkeit, mich auszuzahlen? Es tut mir leid das zu hören,"_ würde Sakyou ruhig sagen. Während er Mitgefühl heuchelte, würden seine Killer ihre Messer und Brecheisen hervor holen. _"Aber sehen Sie es einmal positiv, Mr. Tarukane. Tote haben keine Schulden…"_

Tarukane fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Tote…" Er fiel auf die Knie und brach in ein Lachen aus, das mehrere wilde Vögel verscheuchte. "Ich bin ein toter Mann!"

* * *

In der Wohnung der Urameshis war es ruhig, als Yusuke die Tür aufschloss. Schuhe und Jacke wurden im Foyer ausgezogen und das erste, das Yusuke danach tat, war ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich Wasser über die Hände laufen zu lassen. Er spritzte etwas hoch und rieb sich das Gesicht ab, dann sah er sich selber im Spiegel an.

Es war keine schlechte Mission gewesen. Andererseits gab ihm der Abschluss nicht dasselbe Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben, wie von den ersten paar. Er ließ immer wieder den Moment zwischen Hiei und Yukina Revue passieren. Der Ausdruck auf Hieis Gesicht als er die Wahrheit verborgen hatte… und wie Yukina es ohne Beschwerde hingenommen hatte, obwohl sie besseres verdiente… Wie konnte Hiei das nur tun? Wie konnte er so etwas Wichtiges vor jemandem verbergen, der ihm am Herzen lag?

Yusuke griff sich ein kleines Handtuch aus dem Regal und trocknete sein Gesicht ab, als er das Badezimmer verließ. Er hatte seit gestern Morgen keine richtige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen, also ging er als nächstes in die Küche um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Er streckte gerade die Hand nach der Kühlschranktür aus, als er die Notiz auf der weißen Oberfläche sah. Als er noch einmal das las, was er da geschrieben hatte, kam er sich plötzlich wie ein Arschloch vor. Er verurteilte Hiei, weil er Geheimnisse vor seinen Lieben hatte, aber war er überhaupt besser? Diese Nachricht war so vage, dass er genauso gut gar nichts hätte schreiben können.

_"…du musst mir versprechen, dass du mir davon erzählst…"_

Yusuke schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und nickte bei sich.

* * *

Am folgenden Samstag hatte der Himmel eine blassblaue Farbe angenommen und der Schnee war geschmolzen. Yusuke hängte seine Winterjacke hinten in den Schrank und entschied sich stattdessen für ein Sweatshirt. Er tauchte an der Bushaltestelle auf und stellte fest, dass Keiko auf ihn wartete. Sie sah ein wenig schlecht gelaunt aus, was nur natürlich war, da Yusuke ihr immer noch nicht erklärt hatte, wo er am Dienstag gewesen war oder warum er sie gebeten hatte, hierher zu kommen. Als er Keikos hübsches korallenrotes Kleid und weiße Bluse sah, gestand er sich ein, dass er ihr wenigstens hätte sagen können, wo sie heute hin fahren würden. Sie war für ein Date gekleidet, nicht für eine Wanderung durch die Berge. Na ja.

Während sie dort standen und warteten, bemerkte Yusuke einen fruchtig-blumigen Geruch in der Luft um sie herum. Er schnüffelte und blickte sich um, aber er wusste nicht, wo er her kommen könnte.

Der Bus kam und Yusuke und Keiko stiegen ein und setzten sich auf nebeneinander liegende Plätze. Während das Land außerhalb des Fensters sich von Stadt zu Land veränderte, schnüffelte Yusuke noch ein paar Mal und erkannte, dass der Geruch, den er vorher bemerkt hatte, ihnen in den Bus gefolgt war. _Da ist dieser süße Geruch wieder…_ Es war etwas Leichtes und Frisches, wie Äpfel und Tulpen. _Ist sie das?_ Er warf Keiko einen Seitenblick zu, betrachtete das Profil ihres Gesichts und fragte sich, wann sie angefangen hatte, Parfüm zu tragen. Einen Augenblick später warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, blinzelte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Warum starrst du mich an?" fragte sie.

"Kein bestimmter Grund," murmelte Yusuke, verschränkte Arme und Beine und drehte sich um, so dass er aus dem Fenster starrte. Selbst sein Spiegelbild im Glas hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen.

Fast zwei Stunden später ließ der Bus sie endlich neben einer vertrauten Steintreppe aussteigen. Yusuke fing an hochzusteigen. Keiko folgte ihm, jedoch nicht ohne Fragen zu stellen.

"Also was machen wir hier draußen eigentlich? Ich dachte du wolltest mir zeigen, was du als Detektiv so tust," erinnerte ihn Keiko.

"Das werde ich," antwortete Yusuke. "Es gibt da'n paar Leute, die ich dir vorstellen möchte."

"Und ihr habt euch entschieden, euch hier zu treffen, statt in der Innenstadt?"

"Nun, für sie ist's bequemer."

Keiko zog verwirrt eine Schippe. Was für eine Art Detektivagentur befand sich dort, wo sie niemand erreichen konnte? Es schien seltsam. Die Landschaft war allerdings schön. Während sie die Treppe hochstiegen, konnte Keiko nicht umhin sich umzusehen und die Bäume um sie herum zu bewundern.

Endlich erreichten sie das obere Ende der Treppe und betraten den vorderen Hof des Tempels. Genkai beendete die letzten Bewegungen ihrer Kata und richtete sich auf.

"Ah, Dussel. Gerade rechtzeitig für deine Arbeiten. Und damit meine ich, dass du zwei Wochen zu spät bist," Genkai zog missbilligend die Stirn kraus.

"Auch schön, dich zu sehen," antwortete Yusuke. "Keiko, das ist Genkai. Sie ist meine Sklaventreiberin."

"_Meisterin_, vergiss das bloß nicht," sagte Genkai streng. "Ich will, dass heute die Terrasse geschrubbt und diese Statue poliert wird. Oh, und du ziehst in den Schlafraum ganz hinten. Die Bodenmatten müssen gestärkt werden und es sind ein paar Löcher in der Tür, die du besser flicken solltest."

"Blah, blah. Sie ist schlimmer als meine Mom," murmelte Yusuke bei sich.

Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes, die Stufen hinauf, waren weitere Stimmen zu hören. Die Tür glitt auf und Yusuke trat ein. Keiko blieb auf der Veranda zurück, steckte nur den Kopf hinein und sah sich neugierig um.

"Und schau, dieses hier bedeutet 'Auge', " erklärte Kuwabara während er die Linien fertig zeichnete. "Na ja, ich hab's ziemlich eckig gezeichnet, aber wenn du es richtig schnell zeichnest -" Er kritzelte schnell ein paar geschwungene Linien, "ist es rund und dann kannst du sehen, dass es wie ein Auge aussieht, richtig?"

"Ah, jetzt verstehe ich," murmelte Yukina. Sie hob grazil ihre Hand und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. "Also dann, dieses hier ist ein Auge mit Beinen… Ich frage mich, was das heißen könnte?"

"Es bedeutet 'sehen'. Aber du must einen Abschluss hinzufügen, so…"

"Hey, es ist nicht nett, Leute zu ignorieren, wenn sie dich besuchen kommen," hob Yusuke an. Kuwabara und Yukina blickten über ihre Schultern in seine Richtung.

"Oh! Yusuke, es ist so schön dich zu sehen!" strahlte Yukina, als Yusuke auf sie zuging. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei einem Gedankenblitz und sie beugte sich schnell herunter und schrieb _Ich sehe Yusuke_ in leicht unförmigen Schriftzeichen. "Schau was Kazuma mir beibringt!"

"Hey, nicht schlecht! Wenn das so weiter geht schreibst du im Nullkommanichts besser als ich," grinste Yusuke und stütze die Hände stolz in die Hüften, während er den Kopf beugte um einen Blick auf die Zeichen zu werfen. Er drehte sich halb um und teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Kuwabara und Yukina auf seiner Linken und Keiko auf seiner Rechten auf. Er hob einen Arm und winkte Keiko, näher zu kommen. "Keiko, komm rein und lass mich dich vorstellen. Kuwabara kennst du schon. Er ist einer der Leute, die mit mir zusammenarbeiten. Und dieses Mädchen ist Yukina."

Yukina stand auf und verbeugte sich, als das andere Mädchen näher kam. "Es ist schön Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Keiko."

Keiko blinzelte und erwiderte die Geste höflich. Während sie sich noch verbeugte sagte Yusuke, "Als ich Anfang der Woche weg war, war das weil wir auf die Suche nach ihr geschickt worden sind." Keiko drehte den Kopf um Yusuke anzusehen, dann richtete sie sich auf, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Auf die Suche nach ihr?" fragte Keiko.

"Sie haben mich gerettet," erklärte Yukina. "Ich bin ihnen allen so dankbar – Yusuke und seinen Freunden, dass sie mich gerettet haben, Meisterin Genkai, dass sie mir ihr Haus geöffnet hat. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich immer noch…" Yukina sah unglücklich aus und fing an, ihre Hand an den Mund zu heben, aber auf halber Strecke hielt sie ihr Handgelenk mit ihrer anderen Hand fest. Sie schloss die Augen und legte stattdessen beide Hände über ihr Herz und schüttelte den Kopf, um so diese beunruhigenden Gedanken zu verbannen. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und warf Keiko einen ernsten Blick zu. "Wegen ihnen bin ich in Sicherheit."

Keiko schaute zwischen den dreien hin und her. Yusuke zögerte und drehte sich vollständig zu ihr um.

"Das ist die Wahrheit, Keiko. Diese Geister-Detektiv Sache ist ein bisschen anders, und es ist gefährlich, aber es ist etwas, das ich tun muss. Nicht weil mich jemand dazu zwingt, sondern weil _ich_ es tun muss. Ich muss fühlen, dass ich etwas Gutes tue." Das stimmte auch. Yusuke tat was Koenma ihm auftrug, aber er betrachtete es nicht länger als Bezahlung für seine Wiedererweckung. Er nahm weiterhin Befehle entgegen, weil ein Teil von ihm Gutes tun wollte und Koenma ihm Gelegenheiten dafür bot. "Dies ist jetzt ein Teil von dem, was ich bin und es ist mir wichtig. Also bitte versuch es zu verstehen."

Yusuke starrte Keiko eine weitere Minute an, sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Endlich wurde ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck weich. Yusuke fühlte, wie die komplette Spannung aus seinem Körper floss, obwohl seine Haut noch ein bisschen feucht war, als Keikos Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken strichen.

"Ich wünschte nur, du hättest einfach mit mir darüber geredet," sagte Keiko. "In letzter Zeit scheint es so, als wolltest du mir gar nichts mehr erzählen. Warum bist du so nervös?"

Rot fing an sich über Yusukes Nase auszubreiten, als er schnell von ihr löste. Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und schaute zu Boden, zur Decke, überall hin außer zu ihr. "Nun, es ist nur so, dass du zuvor immer akzeptiert hast, was ich bin, und jetzt fühle ich mich so anders als früher und ich weiß nicht, ob du akzeptieren kannst was ich jetzt bin. Es ist schwer, so eine Veränderung durchzumachen, weißt du? Ich meine, was ist, wenn du nicht magst, was ich jetzt bin? Ich wollte das nicht riskieren, also wollte ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht! Ergibt was ich sage irgendeinen Sinn?"

"Nicht wirklich, Urameshi," sagte Kuwabara verschlagen.

"Halt die Klappe! Dich hat keiner gefragt!" knurrte Yusuke. Keiko und Yukina kicherten, als Yusuke Kuwabara in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Kuwabara brach aus und Yusuke fing an ihn zu jagen, und bald lachten auch die Jungen. In diesem Augenblick sahen sie nicht aus wie Leute mit Geheimnissen und Problemen und Unsicherheiten. Sie sahen einfach aus wie eine Gruppe von Freunden, die zusammen Spaß hatten und in dem reinen weißen Licht das durch die offene Tür schien spielten.

Eine japanische Nachtigall flog draußen an der Tür vorbei und landete auf einem freien Ast, der gerade anfing, Knospen auszubilden. Der kleine Vogel stieß ein langsames Pfeifen und dann ein schnelles Tschilpen aus. Sein Lied wurde bald von einem zweiten Vogel beantwortet, der aufgeregt herumhüpfte und herunter geflattert kam, um seinen Partner zu begrüßen.

Im Garten, halb hinter einer steinernen Laterne verborgen, beobachtete Hiei die Menschen mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Er lauschte dem Geplapper seiner Teamkameraden, das sich mit dem Zwitschern der Vögel vermischte. Normalerweise waren ihm die Geräusche des Frühlings egal, sie nervten ihn sogar. Aber er war im Moment in einer eigenartigen Verfassung und es schien gar nicht so schlimm zu sein. Ein winziger, unterdrückter Teil von ihm wollte sogar mitmachen. Allerdings wusste er, dass er nicht dazu passen würde. Seine Teamkameraden lächelten als hätten sie keine Sorgen oder Verantwortung. Selbst als Kind war Hiei nie so gewesen.

"Ah, Hiei! Da bist du!" sagte eine warme Stimme. Hiei blinzelte matt.

"Warum klingst du immer so, als wärst du froh mich zu sehen?" fragte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, als Kurama von hinten näher kam.

"Warum sollte ich nicht froh sein, dich zu sehen? Du bist ein ziemlich netter Anblick," sagte Kurama süß. Hiei schnaubte zur Antwort als er erkannte, dass der Fuchs wieder mit ihm spielte. Na ja. Er war nicht in Stimmung, zornig zu werden. Er war zu… melancholisch dafür. Während er weiterhin das Mädchen anstarrte, das er so lange Zeit für tot gehalten hatte, stellte Hiei überrascht fest, dass Kurama neben ihn getreten war, viel näher als gewöhnlich. Hiei sah den Fuchsyoukai aus den Augenwinkeln an, aber Kurama war auf die Szene im inneren des Tempels konzentriert. "Hmm! Yukina scheint sich hier richtig wohl zu fühlen, huh? Ich bin froh."

"Sie hat vergessen," sagte Hiei. "Es ist ihr zu viel passiert. Sie erinnert sich an nichts. Woher sie kam… wer sie ist…"

"Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du ihr nicht sagen kannst, wer du bist. Es wäre gut für sie zu wissen, dass sie eine Familie hat. Du kannst neu anfangen, mit ihr neue Erinnerungen schaffen." Hiei schüttelte den Kopf und Kurama warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja. Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich ihr Bruder bin, würde sie sich nur verpflichtet fühlen, etwas für mich zu empfinden. Ich hätte es lieber, wenn sie darüber eine freie Entscheidung treffen kann. Außerdem ist sie sicher und glücklich. Was könnte ich mehr wollen?" Hiei hielt inne. "Eine Sache stört mich allerdings. Neulich nachts, als ich bei dir zu Hause war, habe ich das erste Mal seit Jahren von ihr geträumt. Und am nächsten Tag schickt Koenma mal eben Yusuke los, um sie zu retten. Ein ziemlicher Zufall." Kurama war still geworden und hatte dann angefangen, nervös zu Zucken, was Hieis Frage so ziemlich beantwortete, bevor er sie überhaupt gestellt hatte. "Aber es war gar kein Zufall, oder etwa doch?"

"Erm, nun…" Kurama beschäftigte seine Hände, indem er sie fest hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte. Er zappelte jetzt nicht mehr so offensichtlich, aber sein Gesicht hatte eine zarte rosige Färbung angenommen und sein Blick war fest auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet. Hätte Hiei nicht gewusst, dass Kurama genauso welterfahren war wie er selbst, hätte er ihn für einen dieser menschlichen Teenager halten können. "Ich könnte gehört haben, wie du im Schlaf geredet hast."

"Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die ich als Kind erworben habe," sagte Hiei einfach. Eher ein Ventil, das sein Unterbewusstsein entwickelt hatte, um mit den langen Tagen voller Stille fertig zu werden. "Und?"

"Und ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen!" Kurama drehte sich vollständig zu ihm um, seine Augen leuchteten vor so viel Gefühl, dass Hieis erster Impuls war, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fortzulaufen. "Hiei, ich fühle mich schlecht damit, wie die Dinge zwischen uns stehen. Ich weiß, dass ich daran Schuld bin – ein ganzes Jahr lang warst du nichts als freundlich zu mir, und ein ganzes Jahr lang habe ich dich belogen und dich für selbstverständlich genommen. Und jetzt hasst du mich. Ich weiß, dass ich das verdiene, aber ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass die Dinge von jetzt an so zwischen uns sein sollen." Kurama biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich wollte nur… Ich wollte dich glücklich machen. Als ich gehört habe, wie du nach Yukina gerufen hast, dachte ich, ich hätte einen Weg gefunden." Endlich neigte er sich in einer demütigen Verbeugung vor, die Youko Kurama um keinen Preis der Welt vor einem anderen Youkai vollführt hätte. "Es tut mir leid, Hiei. Bitte hasse mich nicht mehr. Vergib mir. Bitte…"

Hieis Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Kurama stand dort unbeholfen, die Hände an den Seiten, seine Finger krümmten und streckten sich. Ihm war furchtbar unbehaglich. Er hatte gerade in dieser kleinen Rede sein Herz ausgeschüttet und Hiei schien völlig unberührt zu sein. Das ließ sich Kurama wie ein Narr fühlen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht zurückziehen, bis er Gewissheit hatte.

"Also… Also, vergibst du mir?" fragte Kurama und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

"Idiot," sagte Hiei. Kurama spannte sich und schloss die Augen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Also das war seine Antwort.

"Ich verstehe," sagte er, während er sich aufrichtete und versuchte so zu tun als wäre es ihm egal. "Ich—"

"Es wird spät," unterbrach ihn Hiei laut, drehte sich um und fing an, mit leicht in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf fortzugehen. Er hielt inne, so dass er nicht zu weit vorweg ging, stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften und sagte sehr betont, "Es wird kalt heute Nacht."

Kurama blinzelte und hob den Kopf, die Augenbrauen verzogen sich vor Verwirrung. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er beeilte sich, Hiei einzuholen.

"Sag mal, Hiei, würdest du gerne vor dem Abendessen etwas unternehmen? Vielleicht einen Film ansehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ein 'Film' ist."

"Wirklich nicht? Nun, das werden wir richtigstellen müssen, wenn wir nach Hause kommen."

Nach Hause… Hiei warf dem Rotschopf einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Kurama sah mit leuchtenden Augen und einem eifrigen Lächeln nach vorne. Er ging völlig in seinen Plänen auf. Hiei schnaubte leise bei sich. _Dieser Ort, den du Zuhause nennst… Er unterscheidet sich von dem, was ich bisher kannte. Ein Ort, an den man nach all dem Schmerz zurückkehren kann, anstelle eines Ortes, der selber Schmerzen verursacht._ Hiei konnte Gelächter aus dem Tempel hinter ihm hören. Als er an die Art dachte, in der Yusuke, Kuwabara und Keiko Yukina in ihrer Gruppe Willkommen geheißen hatten, wurde sein harter Gesichtsausdruck etwas weicher. Er ging etwas näher an Kurama heran, nur so dicht, dass er ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstoßen konnte. _Nun… Wenn das die Art Zuhause ist, die du mir geben willst, kann ich glaube ich damit leben._

Die beiden Youkai gingen gemeinsam den Pfad entlang, Kuramas fröhliche Unterhaltung wurde begleitet von Hieis ruhigen Kommentaren und sogar ein paar zögerlichen Glucksern. Als sie unter den Ästen eines schützenden Baumes hindurch kamen, öffneten sich mehrere Knospen um die Wärme und das Licht um sie herum aufzusaugen. Es war eine Veränderung, die von der Welt im Großen und Ganzen nicht bemerkt wurde. Andererseits waren es nur die ersten Blüten des Frühlings. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie viele noch folgen würden?

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

(1) _Shottogan-Attacke:_ Yusuke sammelt seine Energie statt in einer Fingerspitze in der gesamten Faust. Die Entladung besteht aus mehreren Projektilen, die schwächer als die Rei Gan sind, aber einen wesentlich größeren Bereich abdecken. Der Angriff ist nützlich gegen sehr schnelle, mehrere schwächere oder unsichtbare Gegner.


End file.
